Our journey that never ends
by Xergen -LIGHT
Summary: PLEASE READ 'The Rising of the Sun! ITS THE REWRITE! Plots are the same! But set out is different!THIS FIC IS DISCONTINUED! BUT CONTINUES FOR 'The rising of the sun.'THANKYOU FOR READING THOUGH!
1. Please come back

Chappie One! A story filled with Fluff of Sora and Kairi! And Roxas and Namine and with Riku…I'll think it'll be YUFFIE! Lots of other pairings and sorry I think Rinoa should be in the story later on and Zack from FF7 would be back with Areith, and Cloud with Tifa!

Please note this is a story FILLED with Fluffiness of ALL the pairings I make! And no Sora and Riku or Sora and Roxas, EW yaoi… and Absolutely NO Riku and Namine or Riku and Kairi…that's just wrong sorry.

Disclaimer: If I owned KH or FF I'd be buying every gp available for Runescape on Ebay.

Chappie One: Wishes Come True

_**You Promised**__ You'd Come Back…_

_But What If Your __**Promise**__**Isn't **__**Enough?**_

"Sora…Where Are You?" Kairi whispered into the never ending dark sky, only to find her answer was another gentle wave crashing at the sand just a little beyond her feet, she felt heart broken, how can fate do this to her _again?_

She already was separated from Sora once, how could fate do this to her, only a few day ago that she met up with Sora again in Castle Oblivion, and then…_stop it Kairi_, she mentally scolded herself,_ you __must__keep faith in Sora, he promised to come back…_

But what if a promise wasn't enough? _Kairi,_ she heard a different feminine voice in her head, _you must keep faith in him like I'm doing to Roxas, I know you love Sora, and I know waiting is hard… Remember I'm waiting for Roxas just like you, so stay strong, they'll come back! _ She knew Namine was trying hard to keep positive just like her.

She also knew Namine loved Roxas, and Roxas loved Namine back, but they just didn't admit it, yes, Nobody's can't love but, she believed they can, after all they DO have a soul…

"Sora…please come back to me…" she whispered again to the dark night…

* * *

_flashback_

"_Sora!" She yelled at him on the balcony on Castle Oblivion, she couldn't believe that was Sora, he looked so different but her heart told her it was him._

"_Kairi!" he yelled back, jumping up and smiled that same cheesy grin that made him look so cute and made her heart melt._

_But the heartless he was fighting noticed he was distracted and jumped on him claws scratching into his flesh drawing a puddle of blood, making him scream loudly in pain... it made her heart break and she felt the rage inside her boil, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" she yelled in the top of her voice and mustered up all her energy._

_Suddenly she felt the warmth burst out of her a pink glow forming around her, a huge tingling sensation running along her right arm, and suddenly in a flash of pink light a keyblade pink and red decorated in all elegant shape and sizes of hearts and a beautiful glowing pink hilt, she was stunned but then regained senses from shock._

"_Alright! This time, I'll fight!" She yelled before jumping off the balcony and slashing the heartless on his back._

_Sora lifted up his head and found himself lost in those soft, sparkling, gentle sky blue eyes he fell in love with then got to his senses and slashed the remaining of the ten heartless in one blow, now THAT amazed Kairi, and after throwing a quick bottle of potion on himself._

"_Kairi…" he felt her precious name roll of the tip of his tongue, he felt a verge of tears but fought them back, "Sora! It's you! I missed you so much!" she blurted out and instantly blushed a little._

_Sora on the other hand suddenly turned miserable, it stung him to know she was hurting all that time she was waiting for __him__, it was his fault and he felt a huge twinge of guilt, he mustered up his strength to apologize._

"_I'm Sorr-"he started but was cut of by Kairi gave him when she charged at full speed and tackled him into a hug, "This is real…" She murmured into his ear sending chills up his spine, he slowly warped his arms around her petit body and let a few tears slide down his face…_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

She sighed sadly and suddenly noticed she had only worried about Sora, and not Riku, she felt a little guilty, then took out a pen and a piece of paper, and wrote a letter then signed her name on it and rolled the paper gently and slid it into a empty bottle.

she pushed the cork firmly into the bottle to make sure no water could get in and set it out into the ocean, watching the bottle float father, and father away until she could see it no more, _please_, she wished with her eyes shut tight and hands clasped together, _bring Sora and Riku home back to me…_

Little did she know a shooting star just passed by when she made that wish…

* * *

_Please, bring me and Riku home and let me see Kairi again… _

Sora wished then resumed his thinking, although worn out and exhausted mentally and physically after defeating Xemanas for the final time, executing him from the word without making sure if he would come back or not, he was just plain _tired_.

He gave up thinking if they were going to stay here forever in the realm of darkness and helped Riku continue to the shore, he gently plopped Riku on the cold damp sand and sat down next to him, "At least the water is still the same." He heard Riku's deep voice mumble.

"Yeah" Sora replied back, "Maybe we're destined to stay here, if it means for the best, keeping the others safe on the other side…" He thought aloud, "Hmph, Maybe." Riku grunted back.

He was obliviously worn out like Sora was, they would've healed themselves but they ran out of mental energy, potions, and ether's. Riku suddenly felt an object bump his foot, he looked down and there was a bottle.

Riku gently picked it up and opened it and scanned through the letter, he smirked and shoved it to Sora, "It's for you." He continued smirking; Sora a little suspicious with the smirking going on picked the letter and read it aloud,

"_Thinking of you wherever you are…_

_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish,_

_And who knows: Starting a journey may not be so hard,_

_Or it may have already begun._

_There are many worlds…_

_But they share the same sky,_

_One sky,_

_One destiny…"_

And at the bottom was her precious name which was signed on the piece of paper.

He swore he could hear Kairi's sweet honey like voice when he was reading it out, like she was reading with him.

He could picture in his mind fully detailed of her stunning eyes, beautiful smile…her cute nose and her blazing red hair that suited her so well…it made him believe that she was a wingless, crimson haired, halo less angle… a smile tugged at his corners of his lips.

Then suddenly a burst of white light and a door opening formed out on the shore right before them…he suddenly realized…" The door to light…" He whispered aloud, "This time we'll go together Riku!" he jumped up and said to his closest friend while offering a hand to pull him up.

"Yeah." He said a small smile playing on his lips, he accepted the hand and got pulled up then the two walked into the door, letting the warmth of the light engulf them…

* * *

Kairi sighed noticing she had spent another night without sleep sitting on the shore waiting for them; the sun had around come up around 2 hours ago then suddenly when she was half way back home she noticed two stars bolting from the sky into the ocean…

"_Wait shooting stars in daylight…? No! It can't be...OH MY GOD!_ "She yelled in her head as her eyes became wide and dashed full speed back to the shore…

AHAHAHA! CLIFFY ALREADY!!! I'm just soooo evil aren't I? So! How was the first chappie? Please go easy on me it's my first story I had the guts to write. R&R pleaseeee!!!!

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. Back home with a troubled mind

Chappie Two: Back Home with a troubled mind

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any of the KH songs like passion etc etc.

Regen (me): Hiya Sora! OMG do you look cute with Kairi or WHAT?!

Sora: -blushes- Reggie…stop teasing you know how I feel towards her…

Kairi: Feel what towards who?

Sora: NOTHING NOTHING!

Regen: oh don't listen to him he l-mmfh!

Sora: -covering Regen's mouth- Hehe! Don't worry about what she said…hey there's Riku!

Riku: HELP ME BLESSED DARKNESS FROM THESE FAN GIRLS ARGHHH!!!

Sora: Uh oh…RIKU! DON'T RUN THIS WAY!!! NOOOO!!!

Fangirls: OMG ITS SORA! GET SORA AND RIKU!

Riku and Sora screams and runs away from the screeching fangirls who tries to get there pants.

Kairi: hmph…well we should get on with the story.

Regen: Right on Sister.

_**Let**__ us__commit the worst crime, Let me__** steal **__**your heart**_

_And __**you steal mine.**_

_But __**how**__ can us when our hearts are already __**connected…**_

"SORA!!! RIKU!!!" Kairi screamed at the top of her voice while waving franticly as two heads broke through the water, one was a silvered haired boy which was a year older then them with his locks shielding his piercing emerald eyes, yes he was good looking and pale as ever, well that's what you get for staying in the darkness too long, but Kairi ALWAYS only thought of him of an older BROTHER.

Then her eyes caught on the other boy's head, his gratify defying messy, spiky, brunette locks which covered his eyes a tinsy tiny tad, STILL defied gratify with the water clung to it, his dreamy light cerulean, mixed with sky blue and cobalt eyes which always sets her heart on fire when she stares into them, one of his best features, his hair certainly got lighter, and his jaw was broader and stronger, his face made him look more mature yet kept the playfulness and innocence with it.

Still as tan as ever, he just looked plain hot, and cute, and his tan kept him STILL the most tanned person in Destiny Island, when he caught her eyes with his he smiled his cheesy smile which made her heart flutter and he called for Riku while swimming at full speed towards the shore…towards_ her_… with Riku a few meters behind…

_You're finally back home…back to me_

Just when Sora estimated that it was safe enough to run in the waters to the shore, he got up and ran, only to the process of tripping, but caught his footing again and continue to run to Kairi, with Riku walking calmly behind, just when he was about to reach the shore, a oversized duck known as Donald which was a level away from being a SORCEROR, who was the royal court magician in Disney castle in blue and gold on his outfit.

A tall dog man who had buck teeth and grinning stupidly in his baggy pants and orange sweater, Goofy, who was the royal court head of the knights in Disney castle, with a short oversized mouse with fluffy ears, in a royal red outfit, who happened to be Mickey Mouse, the KING of Disney castle, and one of the keyblade wielders, jumped in the air in joy and Donald and Goofy tackled Sora into a group hug and in the end causing him to crash back into the water.

Still both hugging him for dear life, while Mickey jumped up and caught Riku's hand only to be swung in the air and back down for a hug and the two glanced at Sora's group, Donald and Goofy finished hugging him and let go, revealing the crimson haired angle giggling a little and flashing a beautiful smile at Sora, which set his heart on MAJOR firework.

He blushed a little and reached for something in his pocket, and pulled out the object which turned out to be the thalessa shell lucky charm, which formed Oathkeeper, which Kairi gave him and he promised to return it, She saw the charm and grinned even more, he looked at her adoringly, but suddenly found a blonde girl who looked like Kairi was smiling softly down at him…Namine…he grinned and opened himself up to show her his nobody, Roxas.

Roxas opened his eyes and grinned back at her chuckling softly while Namine giggled in return, _we'll see each other right?_ Roxas asked, _Yeah, whenever Kairi and Sora are together, you two stay with each other lots so we wont get lonely! _The cute blonde memory witch who looked like an angel commanded, then the nobodies disappeared to turn back to their others, Sora grinned again "We-We're Back." He stuttered while grinning as wide as she was, wiping a tear out of his eye, "You're home." She whispered and offered him a hand, he grinned his cheesy grin again and clasped his hand in hers.

_A perfect fit…_

Oathkeeper charm sandwiched between their hands, even through the gloved hand they both felt a tingling sensation in their palms, and with one strong tug she pulled Sora up and into her arms, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and let her tears roll down her face at last, those tears she'd bottled up so long.

Sora's vision swarmed but then wrapped his arms around her petit body once more, after what seemed like forever they pulled apart, and Sora wiped her remaining tears away oh so gently with his thumb and stared into her eyes, the ones that he fell in love with the moment he rescued her when she crashed into the ocean when they were seven.

But what surprised him was her suddenly pounding his chest_ hard_ then softly with her fists balled up and pulling him back into an embrace again crying softly into his chest, but he just stood there let her do whatever she wanted, after all, she has suffered immense pain.

"Don't you EVER, leave me again you hear?!" she murmured into his chest between sobs, he didn't know what to say, surely if she went with him on another adventure if another one was coming up, which he knew was bound to happen again, he would endanger her…

But if he left her here, there would be NO protection for her against the heartless, he sighed, defeated, realizing that he had to bring her along, because it would just pain her again if she waited and she might be harmed even away from the dangers on their future adventures.

"I promise you Kairi, where ever I go, you'll come along too." He said softly, that caused her to immediately to look up and quite her sobs to nothing," R-really? You m-mean that?" she asked staring straight into his cerulean eyes, "With all my heart." Came the reply with no hesitant.

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all…_

Her face broke into a huge smile again, and he wiped her tears away once again, how long did he wanted to tell her he loved him with all his being, but he was scared of rejection, he thought, _ why bother with a guy like me while there are better ones around? Who am I kidding she's my best friend… she can't love me…can she?_

He heard a few snickers behind them to find Donald, Goofy and Mickey, worst of all RIKU to witness this, they immediately broke apart and blushed furiously looking anywhere but each other, "Welp," Mickey high pitched voice began breaking the silence.

"Your mothers and fathers will be worried, you guys better get back home alright, plus it's getting rather dark!" then a pang hit Sora, the word "Mother" gave him the creeps, he felt like he could take another hundred versions of Xemanas instead of facing his _mother_,.

"Oh no!" he groaned "Time for bone crushing attack." Everyone burst into a fit of laughter except for him and Riku, knowing what lectures their mother's and dads would give for going on a life risking journey (A/N: everyone knows what Sora and Riku are and did, Sora being the Master of the keyblades had the most attention, and not to mention they knew about Kairi's identity of being a _princess._)

Sora and the rest of the gang was walking back towards the boats at the shore but noticed there were only three boats, "How are we gonna get back with three boats only?" Sora asked, "Well use your brain Sora, there are six of us and six divided by three is two, so two people share a boat." Riku replied shaking his head at Sora's stupid ness, while Kairi giggled at the two, thinking Sora's stupid ness extremely cute.

"Oh uh, right, I knew that." Came Sora's reply, all of them just rolled their eyes, "Okay, Welp, Donald and I will share a boat due to our sizes and height, Riku and Goofy in a boat because their weights are closest, and you know the rest Sora." The King thought aloud…_Which means me and __**Kairi**__ are going to share a boat…Woah I love you Mickey!_ , Sora thought happily.

The Gang got into the boats, and for the first time Sora and Kairi got to notice what they missed out on during the year, Kairi was now taller but still shorter than Sora by a head, her Hair a little darker and down to the length of her shoulders.

Sora loved how she let it out, it made her look innocent and cute, she wore this pink outfit which was a sleeveless jumpsuit which ended as a mini skirt with three zippers on the dress with the middle zipper not fully zipped up revealing a white sleeveless shirt underneath with whitish pinkish boots, the skirt showed off her legs but not too much, and her outfit was not sluttish yet not childish, it was somewhere between mature and childish, yet innocent and giving her a playful look, she was still beautiful like Sora had last checked.

Weell to him she was always beautiful inside and out, her innocent look was still there still with a scent of fragileness which Sora thought would always accompany her, but in the word there was just four words to describe her, Cute, Hot, Innocent, and _Perfect_, to Sora. (A/N: All Characters are wearing KH2 outfits but Sora would change his soon due to Hygiene issues lmao.)

On the other hand Sora, had changed his WHOLE outfit, it was a fierce back outfit with traces of red, blue and yellow, zippers dangling everywhere, and he still wore a black short sleeved hoodie, with baggy shorts which ended below his knees and his boots were smaller now with black and yellow.

He still had his crown shaped necklace, he also changed psychically, his arms were so much more buffed then she last checked, she guessed he had a six pack since it was a little visible underneath his shirt, his calve muscles were larger and his shoulders boarder making him look a little more muscular than a athletic, and those surfer guys, he could nearly match up to Riku's muscle.

She watched intently as his arms muscles flexed while he rowed the boat, he was such a gentlemen as always offering to row the boat, but Kairi could sense his exhaustion, so she took the oars from him and started to row the boat instead.

"Thanks Kairi." He murmured too tired to keep his eyelids open, "It's okay Sora, just sleep 'till we get there, relax." She leaned over and cooed into his ears sending another set of chills down his spine, her smell was so intoxicating, the smell of citrus and coconut, while he smelled like the beach with the scent of mango with him, _god she smells good, wonder what she uses…_ he thought until he fell into a deep sleep…Kairi watched him sleeping, he looked just even cuter while sleeping curled into a ball, she smiled softly to herself… _I wonder if you'll ever like me Sora…_

_I watch you fast asleep…_

AWWW! Now was that fluffiness or was it fluffiness! It was SOOOOO cute don't you agree? Sora would change his outfit next chapter, gosh I'm still thinking of the design…hmm…Well I'll update the chappie vewwwwwyyyy sooon! R&R PLEASEEE!


	3. A long waited Reunion

Chappie Three: A long waited Reunion

Third Chappie! So how you guys liking my story so far? No, another adventure wont come up until 2 or 3 more chappies so enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned FF characters or Disney OR KH…I would eat my shorts.

_**If Only If Only**__, you knew what is going through my__** Heart**_

_I wouldn't be so __**Lonely…**_

"Sora…Soooora…Sora wake up you lazy bum!" Sora felt that beautiful voice said in a sing song voice, he groaned and groggily opened his eyes only to find they were at the main islands shore, he looked around and looked up to find Kairi's smiling face looking down at him.

"W-Woah!" he jumped up and sat straight up, only to find a laughing hysterically Kairi, "Oh…my…Your face…priceless!" She blurted out in between giggles, "Yeah yeah, that wasn't fair." Sora pouted and crossed his arms and turned his back to her, what Kairi did next was totally surprising, she wrapped her arms around Sora from behind and kissed him tenderly on the cheek, he blushed furiously.

Kairi realized what she had just done and freaked out, _oh my god what did I just do?! I just kissed him!!! Kairi you stupid…now his going to be mad at me!_, she freaked out finding for words to say, she found Sora turning around to face her his face in shock, "I- uh, well…you see-I…uh…" She stuttered only to find a grinning Sora shushed her with a finger on her lips and whispered sweetly to her, "It's alright Kai, I understand." She blushed furiously and was grateful that Sora wasn't mad at her at all.

_Don't you know your smile sets my heart on fire?_

Sora tired to get up but only resulted to fall back on the ground, he groaned in pain then noticed a pair of delicate arms around him and helping him up, he was too tired to get open his eyes and see who it was so he spent a few minutes walking like that with the strangers arms around his waist, one arm around his shoulders and one of his arms around the strangers shoulders.

Then he smelt it, the intoxicating scent of citrus and coconut, he blushed furiously again, snapping open his eyes to find that a heavenly figure of Kairi helping him walk nearer and nearer to his front porch. He thought to himself, _I'd kill myself for this girl again…and again…and again…_

_Now I'd sacrifice my very life all you have to do is say the word…_

Riku looked behind him while strolling with Goofy supporting him to Sora's front door, he smirked at the two soon to be couples, and chuckled, then thought to himself_, when will I find the girl for myself like Sora…When will the right girl appear who'd make me even kill myself for her like Sora did for Kairi?_

He used to think Kairi was the one for him, that's why he desperately wanted to save her before Sora, but only found out Sora was the one who'd really sacrifice everything for Kairi, by running through the whole universe, killing himself for her and everything, turning into a heartless and still being risked he might turn into one, he risked his life for her so many times.

That's when he figured out Kairi wasn't for him, it just wasn't right, he sighed sadly, wanting to be loved, not the love he received from friends and families, but the love from a girl who'd he want to call his girlfriend, _guess I'll have to wait._ He thought sadly, but then smiled when they reached Sora's porch. "Welp, we're here!" The tiny mouse king cheered.

_Where is She, Where Is this Beautiful Girl? Who is she, Who's gonna Complete My World?_

"SORA! OH MY…MY BABY BOY SORA!" his mother screeched and hugged her son into a death choking hold, and wept loudly, "It's fine mom, see I'm back in one piece package!" he grinned trying to cheer up his mother, her reply was laughter, her son never failed to make her laugh, "Welp, like we promised Ms. Hikari, Sora would come back in one piece!" Mickey said grinning widely, "Please your Majesty just call me Jess. I've been telling you that for days!" She laughed, then she spotted a Riku who was backing away slowly.

"RIKU! OH MY GOD YOU'RE BACK TOO!" She screeched, "Uh- Yeah Jess! I Um…EEK!" He yelped as Jess tackled him into a more choking neck hold, Riku squirmed around his attempts failed each time he tried to squirm away from her grasp, in the end he sighed, defeated and hugged her back, Jess treated Riku like her own son, Kairi as well.

"Hello? What's all this racket about, I'm sorry but you have to keep your-" The mayor, Kairi's dad popped his head in to warn about the noise level, only to notice Sora and Riku back, "SORA! RIKU! OH DEAR LORD YOU ARE BACK!" he boomed loud enough to wake the whole island, and unfortunately he did, he swept the helpless Sora and Riku in this arms to give them a bone crushing hug, Kairi laughed in embarrassment.

"Dad, you're choking them.." She warned pointing to their now blue faces, "Oh, sorry!" Jeffery the Mayor of the island replied letting the boys go leaving them to gasp for air desperately, "Wow, his even stronger than the heartless…"Sora whispered to Riku, Riku just smirked, "Thank You Sora and Riku for saving our Island King Mickey here told me all about your good deeds, especially you Sora, you rescued my daughters life by sacrificing yourself, and running through the ends of the universe, I am very grateful, even though she isn't my real daughter, thank you." He shook hands firmly with Riku and Sora, Sora blushed a deeper shade of red than Kairi's hair, Kairi just giggled.

_I'd run through the ends of the worlds for you again…_

Just then Selphie's, Yuna's, Tidus's, Wakka's, Lulu's, And Irvine's Family appeared at the door asking about what on earth was the racket about only to be amazed at Riku and Sora standing there in the living room, every single one of them blinked then tackled them with hugs handshakes high fives and rematches for duels another time.

"Oh my GOOOD! Riku! Sora!" Every single one of their friends yelled, Selphie's loudest due to her hyperactive-going-high-on-air-with-overloaded-sugar-person-manufacturing function, everyone just laughed and sat down talking about their journey, there was a lot of exchanges of "When you were gone" and "On my journey".

Sora sneaked out of the conversation halfway to go look in his room, it was still a mess, he checked his clothes to find EVERY outfit he had was too short, he sighed_, time to go shopping_, he thought. When he tried to put the largest shirt on his muscles just ripped through the fine fabric.

Kairi who was wondering where Sora was, Witnessed his Half ripped shirt with his muscles budging out, she blushed and murmured a "Oh my god" as Sora took off his shirt and showed his full toned chest with a completed six pack like Kairi imagined, muscles rippling through his chest back and arms, it was heaven for Kairi, she blushed a furious red, Sora noticed Kairi Standing at the door, and blushed again.

"HOLY! Oh my, Sorry! I didn't know you were there!" he said quickly using the nearest not ripped shirt to cover his body, too bad Kairi had already seen him, she quickly shut the door "No I'm sorry I should've knocked!" with that she ran down the stairs flushed, Sora didn't bother throwing on a shirt so just put his hoodie on and zipped his hoodie half way up, revealing some muscles, he put his hood up for the first time and went to the door.

"Sorry guys, I want to look around out the island, its been a while." He smiled softly and left the house, "I-I need to talk to Sora…I'll be Back." Kairi whispered still flushed and started to go out the door but the mayor called her back.

"Kairi, stay at Sora's house tonight, you two need to catch up." He said with a wink, which caused Kairi to blush more, just when she was going to answer a tall man around his 30's with spiky sliver hair and a trimmed beard burst through the door, "RIKU!" he boomed and tackled his son into a bone crushing hug…poor Riku…,"DAD!" he cried and without hesitation he hugged back his dad, Kairi smiled softly and took the chance to leave the house.

AHAHAH! Kairi did you like what you saw?! HAHAHAH! I'm sooo evil :P! chappie four next, major fluffiness. Remember my story is gonna be FILLED with fluff every chappie, thanks and stay tuned! R&R PLZ!


	4. Secret and Confessions of the Heart

Chappie Four: Secret and Confessions of the Heart

Well like I said before this chappie is gonna filled with Kaiora Fluffiness! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I just dreamed of owning KH and FF!

_I'm still __**not**__ complete, and all I __**need**__ is your __**love.**_

_People say people do __**crazy**__ things when they're __**in love**_

_Guess, they're __**right **__cause I feel like I can run around to the __**ends of the universe**_

_For __**you**__ again._

Sora walked around the island beach they played at everyday about two years ago, his boots touching the soft damp sand, he saw the paopu tree, and it reminded him of one thing, _I wonder if Kairi has seen my drawing yet…_ he thought and walked up slowly to the secret cave, he found he'd grown larger seeming the cave wall _just_ fitted around him.

He crawled to the room which held his and Kairi's pictures, a cave that only them two shared, their little secrets from when they were young…before all this mess started, he sighed and pushed and crawled his way through the last of the tunnel, finally being able to stand up he stretched and he smiled a little scanning the pictures laughing softly to himself of all the childish doodles he made, and Kairi's doodles looked way more better making him look like he can't draw even if his life depended on it.

A pang hit him, he'd felt that ever since he fell in love with Kairi since he was seven, there was always an empty spot in him which he cant seem to put how to complete it, he sighed and let his fingers run through the walls feeling the coolness of the cave walls, over the pictures. he realized something was wrong, the door was missing, he guessed it was that the world was locked, he shrugged, but then something caught his attention, the kneeled down and saw his and Kairi's portraits of each other…

* * *

_flashback_

"_Hey Kairi, this is my secret cave, I want to share it with you!" A seven year old Sora with messy spiky hair exclaimed to a crimson haired seven year old Kairi, "Sure, but why?" she asked, "Well, you're my really good friend that's why!" he replied and grinned his trademark cheesy smile, Kairi blushed a little, "Thanks Sora." She whispered, she shuddered, and "Do we have to crawl through the dark tunnel? It creeps me a little." She whimpered._

_ "Don't worry Kai, I'll protect you!" Sora replied taking Kairi's hand and led her through the tunnel, Kairi blushing all the way, "Thanks again…" She whispered, "No problem, Hey Kairi why don't we draw a picture of each other?" Sora asked, "Sure!" She replied, they both took a rock and started etching their faces on it, "Hey Kairi, your really pretty!" Sora said smiling again, Kairi blushed again, "Thanks Sora!" _

_"Hey my hair isn't that messy!" Sora pouted, "To me it is!" she laughed, "Hey Kairi promise me something?" He asked suddenly serious, "Sure." "Promise me we'll be friends forever." "I promise Sora, plus you're a really good friend, you rescued me without knowing who I was!" Kairi exclaimed, Sora rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, they both grinned at each other, "Don't worry Kai, I'll protect you from anything until my last breathe is gone!" Sora vowed._

_End of flashback_

* * *

_  
_Sora chuckled at the memory, he really meant he'd protect her, and he guess he kept the promise, but he noticed something was different from the portrait, yes, he remembered adding the addition of giving a paopu to Kairi, but not Kairi giving one back to him, then the idea struck at him, Kairi added the addition, she wanted to spend her life with him as well, he put his hand on the picture and a tear rolled down his face, grinning.

Sora now knew his feelings was being returned, yes Sora was naïve but he wasn't that stupid to not be able to figure out that Kairi loved him back, another tear rolled down his face, "Kairi…" he whispered to himself, he felt someone hugging him from behind and he knew it was Kairi.

"Hey Kai." He whispered again, "Sora…you saw what I drew didn't you?" She asked murmuring into his back, "Yeah…" suddenly he slowly turned around, Kairi looked down he didn't want him seeing she was blushing, but he put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head up, she couldn't help but melt into those beautiful cerulean eyes she fell in love with, "Sora…" she let his name roll of the tip of her tongue.

"Kairi, I need to tell you important…I…I love you ever since the day I rescued you, it was love at first sight, I love you Kairi, I never felt this towards anyone before, I killed myself not from friendship but from love Kairi, I'm willing to prove it by running to the ends of the universe again, I missed you everyday, Kairi…I love you." He whispered his face hopeful and showed kindness, gentleness and…love… she felt tears roll down her face.

But these tears was tears of happiness, this was her dream come true, the boy she'd loved for her whole life loved her back, this was heaven, she knew everyone word he said was true she smiled back at him.

"Sora… I love you more than anything, each day I yearned to see you when you were gone, it was driving me crazy, but kept faith in you, I knew you'd come back…Sora…I loved you even before we built that stupid raft…and what I said two years ago I meant it, I really wanted the two of us to go together, just the two of us…I love you Sora." She whispered back, giving her love back to him, and suddenly both of them felt the pang in them gone, they were complete…they were connected…they were _one_.

_Nothing, not even the greatest, strongest heartless can keep me away from you…_

Sora leaned his face closer to Kairi's, she closed her eyes slowly while he tilted his head and his eyes fluttered closed too, and then the moment came that they both dreamt of a million times, their lips touched lightly then pressed on to each other, she could feel Sora's lips curve into a small smile, _he really cares…he does love me…This is __real_, she thought more tears rolled from her eyes.

She traveled her hands to his chest then slid her arms around his strong neck holding him closer, _My dream…it came true…She __loves__ me back, _Sora thought and slid his arms around her small waist pulling her closer, the two deepened the kiss, this wasn't just any first kiss, this kiss meant everything, their love, their joy, their happiness, what they've been through, their bottled up feelings for years, suddenly she felt Sora's tongue slid across her lower lip, pleading for entrance.

She gladly opened her mouth to let his tongue assault her mouth, _god she tastes like strawberries and coconuts…_ he thought and sighed heavenly into the kiss, his tongue rubbed hers forming a dance of ecstasy, she moaned into his mouth and she felt his lips form a bigger smile, _Mmm…Mango…and Sora…He tastes so good…_ She thought and moaned again into his mouth.

He roamed his hands all over her back while she ran one of her hand through his hair lightly, and pulling him closer, but a certain damn thing called oxygen led them to a stop,_ God I hate oxygen… he's such a good kisser…even for his first time…_ She thought and giggled inwardly, they both rubbed their noses together, foreheads leaning against forehead and panting and gasping for breath, they both opened their eyes, and gazed into each others, lips forming a HUGE smile.

Sora's smiled one which was so cheesy that made him look soooo cute, Kairi's an innocent one, "I love you Kairi." He whispered into her ear and nuzzling her neck sending chills down her spine, "I love you too _Sora_." She purred his name seductively, _huh woah…I never thought Kairi…_ "Huh? Kairi…uh what was that?" He asked a little confused.

"Sora…you don't really know all of me do you?" She giggled, "Well guess not anymore." He grinned, "I really hate to say this but it's getting late we should go." He said standing up already missing her warmth of her body and offering her a hand, she gladly took it and smiled up at him, she went on her tip toes and gave him a light peck on in the cheek, he grinned his cheesy smile again and they both went back to Sora's house, both feeling complete and more in love than ever…

_She is my love…My angel…My __only_

Well! How was that! EXTREME FLUFFINESS! Hehe! Party next chappie and its gonna be one HUGE chappie, well till then stay tuned! R&R PLZ PEOPLES!

Xergen (Regen)


	5. A New Outfit

Chappie Five: Outfits and another Confession

Disclaimer: Well I can still dream of owing KH and FF…

_I cant seem to __**stop**__ loving you,_

_To stop __**melting**__ in you,_

_But I guess this is what __**love**__ is,_

_Plus, now I know I'm __**COMPLETE**_

_Hey nice going Sora, I'm proud of you, and I'm glad to be your nobody, _his Nobody, Roxas was telling him in his mind, he was grateful that Kairi couldn't hear his and Roxas's conversations, _Thanks Roxas, anyway anytime soon you're going to tell Namine?_ Sora asked, _tell me what?_ A familiar feminine voice asked.

_Namine?! You can talk to me too?!_ Sora asked shocked_, Yeah I can Sora, I can also read what's on your mind, but don't worry Roxas and I promised not to tell Kairi your thoughts, or Kairi's thoughts to you unless necessary, _Namine replied

_Thanks Namine, anyway Roxas you should really tell her…_ Sora began, _Um, Sora I will…soon okay?_ Sora sighed_, Fine but don't take your time, I can tell she loves you back, trust me Nobodies can feel, because I was once a heartless and I could still feel the love towards Kairi._ Roxas smiled,_ I know thanks. _With that Roxas disappeared along with Namine, _And remember spend more time with Kairi so I can spend more time with Namine_, he left the message before he went.

Sora smirked, Kairi caught Sora smirking and got curious, "Sora, What are you smirking about?" She asked, "Oh just telling Roxas to hurry up and tell Namine about his feelings, Gosh his courage is a goner when he faces girls, and can face the hugest heartless in the world not scared…" "I know, just like you." She giggled and smirked, Sora feigned hurt and pouted, "Hey that wasn't nice…" "Hehe, I know, you're so cute, you know that?" She kissed him on the cheek again and he blushed red. She laid her head gently on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her waist, "You know Kai, we gotta go shopping soon for some new clothes…"

* * *

"I think everyone left, And your father did say you can stay here so why not sleep in my room tonight Kai?" Sora asked fumbling around in the dark trying to find the stairs with Kairi clutching his arm, she suddenly stopped him by pulling his arm and turning him to face her, their faces inches apart, she leaned into him and close to his ear and whispered seductively.

"Mmm, that was what I was thinking, but don't be a bad boy now." He blushed, he liked the way Kairi was acting, but it just felt weird, "Kairi I wasn't even thinking of that…" he hissed.

She giggled, "I know you silly bum, Sheesh you need to lighten up, or else you wont be able to stand the rest of me!" _wait…the __REST__ of her?! Isn't this enough!?... _they finally made up to his room, Sora slumped down on his bed, tired. "You lazy bum, you better change you know." Kairi said poking him playfully in this stomach.

"Aww, but I don't have anything else to change into." The brunette pouted feigning hurt, "Just change into your boxers silly, its not like I haven't seen you bare chest before." To tell the truth Kairi _ did_ want to see Sora bare chest again after the incident with the shirt, she knew his muscles would've evolved into much larger ones, sighing Sora swam through the closet and gave her a over sized shirt which could be her nightie, seeming the pants wont fit her.

She took the shirt gratefully and changed in the toilet when she got back into the room her jaw practically glued itself to the ground. There was Sora standing in his room with only his boxers on, his six packs complete and standing out, and his arms had way more larger muscles, and wow, his shoulders were so board and strong, she had gotten the BEST view ever now, it was all the right amount, not too much like Riku's or body builders, but very athletic, for her it was plain cute and damn hell hot and sexy.

Sora was staring at her back, her long toned legs showing off, and she still looked so cute and innocent with his nasty baggy clothes on, he cleared his throat, _wow!_ He thought, "Um so you sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." He was starting to head to the closet to get some blankets but was stopped by Kairi, he looked at her confused, "How bout we _both_sleep in the bed tonight?" she purred and grabbed his arm and led him to the bed.

Sora blushed so much he felt light headed, "Kai, I'm not sure about this…" Kairi giggled at his concern, he was just so cute, "Sora I wont bite, and jeez, we're not going to do anything we're sixteen, we wont do anything…_yet…_okay?" Sora froze at the word yet, but shook his head.

"Alright, alright, shove a little so I can get room in!" he grinned, they both got in the bed and slept in a spooned position, Sora put the blankets over them and then kissed Kairi on the forehead gently then her eyelids her nose then her cheeks and finally her lips, she blushed at his kisses and moved closer to him, feeling each other's heart beat in unison, "I love you Sora." She whispered, "Love you too Kai, sweet dreams." He replied, and with that they slept into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Rise and sh-" Jess was opening Sora's door, only to be shocked with happiness seeing her son sleeping with Kairi in bed together, face's inches apart, she smiled softly before closing the door gently, she knew they were meant to be together, plus she always loved Kairi, _well done my boy, your father would've been proud…_ she felt a tear roll down her face and smiled and resumed her cooking and left them a note with 10,000 munny on the counter (A/N: Yes Sora's family is rich!)

Kairi's eyes slowly fluttered open and heard light snoring, only to find Sora's face inches from her, then she realized something, Sora's hands was no longer on her waist but her butt, one of her hands were touching his tra-la-la and the other on his face, she blushed furiously and moved his hands on her waist and took her hand away, _gosh…his HUGE!_ She thought and giggled she kissed him gently on the lips and he slowly woke, "Wake up lazy bum." Kairi whispered, "Aw, Kai gimme a break." "Sora get dressed, we need to buy you a few new outfits!"

Fifteen minutes later the two teens was wolfing down their breakfast and saw the 10,000 munny his mother left for him to buy some clothes with a note on it: _Grats Son, I saw you sleeping with Kairi, I'm happy for you, your father would've been proud, I've left 10,000 munny for you, I noticed that you've grown out of your clothes, so hurry and get some, and buy some stuff with the munny, also a few fairies said they'd be willing to make some clothes for you. Love Jess xoxo._

His father…a tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away, but unfortunately Kairi noticed, "Sora what's wrong?" she asked concerned and sat next to him, "Its nothing Kai, I just miss my father…" she felt sad for him, and wanted to make him feel better.

"Aww, Sora…don't worry I'm sure his watching over you…c'mon we've got to get to the mall okay?" she kissed him tenderly and he grinned his cheesy smile, making her heart melt and grin herself, "Yes m'am, but actually I wanted a few fairies to make me some clothes." He grinned, _Fairies..? Oh well, hey wait! Its his birthday soon and I know just what to get him!_ She thought happily.

* * *

"Be right back Kai, I think I might try this set!" he went to the change rooms, Kai spotted a chair, the three fairies who was creating outfits for him like a tux, his daily outfit and other outfits for him was the same ones that they created his black outfit for their last adventure, this time the main color was black and sliver, she got a little tired so she found a seat and sat on it, today she wore black flip-flops, a black and pink top showing her belly and a pink and black mini skirt, she attached Oathkeeper to her waist now carrying it everywhere, and she still let her hair.

Sora was drooling over her for minutes this morning before finding the right outfit, after a few minuets he came out and what Kairi saw made her drool, Sora was wearing a black sleeveless and high collar hoodie which had the collar studded, gosh his muscular arms was showing!

The hoodie had sliver outlines, and some metal shoulder things (like the metal parts on the shoulders on his KH2 outfit) and the symbol at the back was a white dragon, and the hoodie was like the Origination XIII cloaks but open chest and no sleeves, sliver zippers dangling, underneath a black shirt with sliver and white flames.

He zipped the zipper only up to his chest to leave his muscles raveled and the back of the shirt was metal which was surprisingly light as if it wasn't there, it was also sleeveless, he also had black baggy jeans with a hole on the knee with a chain on it, one had a studded knee cap protection on it, a criss-cross black studded belt and another black studded belt with sliver as his main one, there were zippers and pockets everywhere like his old pants.

But they weren't as baggy, his boots where black and white, one of his hand was bandaged with a white cloth (like Riku's in KH2) with a black sliver and white wrist band over it, but still both of his hands were gloved exactly the pair he wore but now it was sliver and black, his boots were the right size for his feet…finally… which was his old design but black and white, his crown necklace flashed against his chest, "So what do you think?" he asked, "HOT!" she screamed and tackled him into a hug.

He chuckled and blushed, "Well that certainly worked girls!" The red fairy winked at the other two, and then with a swish he was changed into his tux, it was a high collared black and white one, his collar was studded and the end of his tux was ended like a cape, with a silver tie, and a white shirt underneath, there was flames of sliver everywhere on his tux, it was also short sleeved the jacket, but the shirt underneath folded itself up over the tux jacket.

Kairi wanted to see what it looked like but Sora just covered her eyes, and said it was a surprise, she just pouted but respected his wishes, "Sora when you enter a drive form the colors will be like the last set of clothes you had for the drive forms, only that it will be in this set of clothes."

The blue fairy said as she giggled at Kairi and Sora, "Right, thanks!" "Also Sora, these clothes won't tear, because it they do they mend themselves together, or get dirty, but it will get wet, but it dries quickly, and the material of the cloth is special because it gives protection like metal armor!" The green fairy concluded, "Thanks! Heaps girls!" Sora thanked each one of them.

"Now wait Sora, Kairi needs her set too!" The fairies yelled, "What? Me too?" Kairi asked shocked, "Yes now dear stand still!" the blue fairy commanded, Kairi stood still and with a swish of her wand Kairi gasped at what she saw, her mini skirt turned into a skirt that diagonally got longer but only the tip reached her knees, the skirt was pink and it had black and red flames going up it with black tights that were above her knees, she also had black boots that went halfway up her calf and it had pink etched on it, it was straps.

Her top had no neck covering or sleeves and it showed her belly and it was hot pink with black and red flames on it (the top is like the KH2 design), it was also a hoodie, she had a wrist band which was black and pink, she twirled around in her new outfit, she loved it…and she could tell Sora loved it too.

"WOW! I love it thank you so much!" she said giving the fairies hugs, the fairies giggled and hugged back in return then it was time for formal wear, "Hold still again dear!" Kairi stood still, and when it was done it was a pink and white dress that was strapless and was clinging to her body, sleeveless too, and it ended above her knees, one word can describe her for Sora, HOT.

Then it changed back into her normal outfit, "Now dear, your clothes are like Sora's but there is no drive forms sorry, and it will change it onto you like Sora's when you focus on it and if you want to change into formal just think about the formal clothes and it'll appear on you!" the fairies blabbered, "Okay thank you so much!" just about when Kairi and Sora was about to go the fairies called them back, "What now…" Sora murmured, "Master Yen Sid wants to speak to you Sora, through this door, and Kairi deary just wait here!"

_A new journey awaits, but this time, we'll go together!_

And that's the end of that chappie! Well how are the outfits? Like it? If not too bad I'm not changing it! Haha! Stay tuned Sora discovers his TRUE potential GASP! Stay tuned! R&R PLZ!


	6. Sora’s true potential

Chappie six: Sora's true potential

Now this Chappie is Plain AWESOME with some fluff!

I swear next chappie would be Sora's b'day and party I promise!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but my story thanks.

_I'm __**sorry **__Sora I changed…_

_I changed because I fell __**hard**__ for you…_

_And I __**don't**__ care if there's journey,_

_**Nothing **__can scare me while I'm with __**you**__…_

"Master Yen Sid?" Sora asked while peeping his head through the door, and spotted a aging wizard with a great long beard, "Yes, Come in Sora, it is time you found out what you can really do with the power of light an being the real master of the keyblade." Sora came in and shut the door behind.

"My time is running short and I need to be somewhere, so we'll cut to the point Sora, now focus with all your energy on light and when you do reach it, think of something you love and cherish for guidance." Sora nodded quickly not wanting to waste the Sorcerers time, he closed his eyes and immediately focused all this thoughts on Kairi, her sweet smile, her sparking sky blue eyes that he melted into, her musical laugh…he smiled when he thought of her and then he saw a flash of light and he immediately grabbed it only to find it dissolved in him, he felt a sudden urge of energy and his vision blurred and blacked out…

"Sora…Sora…SORA!" a old voice yelled tapping his head, "huh…what…where am I?" he groaned, then he remembered he was still at Master Yen Sid's place and stood up like a solider, "Good very good, you succeeded now Sora, try to focus on light again." Sora nodded what the sorcerer told him and then concentrated once again on the light then he felt two things emerge from his back, he snapped opened his eyes only to find there was two pair of white wings, smooth to the touc.

, "WOAH!" he exclaimed, "Is this my true potential?" Yen Sid nodded, "COOL!" he yelled and he jumped up and flapped his wings effortlessly, they were so light, and soon he was flying in the room of the tall tower, "Sora, remember how Riku can summon dark shields and dark spells?" Sora nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Well you can summon light shields and light spells too. Just try; also you can use two keyblades even without a drive form now." Sora nodded again and summoned Fenrir and Ultimate keyblades out and felt a tingling sensation in his palms and he thrust his arm out causing an almost transparent barrier to form Yen Sid summoned a twig and threw it at the barrier, it bounced right off.

And surprisingly the stick crumbled and Sora didn't feel nearly not mentally tired at all, he thought it'd be useful to use it instead of reflect, so once again he felt the tingling sensation in his palm and imagined water and the waves at the beach and then he yelled out "LIGHT WATERA!" and a pure white light surrounding the Watera spell fired at the counter and it soaked wet.

Then he yelled "LIGHT FIRGARA!" and burned the counter into dust, and he was still surprised it didn't mentally tire him out, "You see Sora, light spells are powerful, more than the dark spells and it doesn't take a lot of mental energy, so use Light spells from now on, now fly off, and you can dismiss the wings when you want, you can call them back anytime now go, oh and the wings doesn't take mental energy don't worry!" he summoned a portal and Sora flew into it to find out he fell right on top of Kairi.

"OW! SORA!" Kairi yelped, the poor princess was crushed, the light keybearer quickly got off, "Oh geez I'm so sorry Kai!" Kairi was about to say something until he saw his wings and she was speechless, "Sora are you an angel?!" She exclaimed, "No Kairi, this is my true potential…" and Sora explained everything to her.

"Oh, I get it, wow that must be awesome!" Kairi cooed, Sora blushed a deep shade of crimson, "Yeah it kinda is, want me to fly us back?" Kairi giggled, "You bet!" Sora picked her up bridal style and flew off to Destiny Islands…only thing was people was exclaiming and following Sora until he landed, Everyone was asking how he got wings and all that, they knew he was the true keyblade master, but they didn't expect THIS.

So Sora gathered EVERYONE in the Islands and explained it, incase he had to explain it over and over again, the crowed gushed with "Woah's" and "Sweet…" the girls drooled over Sora and his muscles and at his outfit but they knew he was off limits since he had Kairi, the guys just drooled over Kairi over her beauty and outfit as well but knew better than to even try to break them apart, they all knew they were off limits and inseparable.

* * *

"Nice Sora, Now you might have a chance of defeating me" Riku smirked, but yelped as Sora summoned the Barrier, NOW Riku's ass was on fire, then Sora summoned Light Waterga and drenched Riku, "Yeah I guess I have a chance." Sora smirked back, now Riku knew NOT to mess with Sora ever again…

"SORAAA!" Kairi yelled as she jumped on his back and pecked him lightly on the cheek, "H-hey Kairi." The wieldier of the Light stuttered as he blushed a crimson red, Riku just smirked, _lovebirds…sigh when will I get mine?_ Riku sighed, "Well I'm off See you later guys." And went off, "Hey Kai, have you noticed Riku's been acting strange lately?" Sora asked worried about his best friend, "Yeah…to be truthful I kind of have, but I don't blame him, his surrounded by people in love, I mean even Wakka and Lulu hooked up…" Sora felt a pang of guilt and sighed sadly, _Man I feel for you Riku…_ he thought sadly…

Little did he know Riku was going to fall in love soon, and fall _HARD_.

* * *

Sora stared at Kairi then chuckled to himself, how the heck did he have the fortune for the _Princess of the flipping Heart_ to like him?! "What?" she asked hearing his chuckle, "No, your just cute." He replied slyly, she grinned and pecked him on the cheek again, and rested her head on his shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his…_such a perfect fit!_, Namine exclaimed, _Shush Namine! Roxas can hear! I don't want to be a laughing stock!¸ _Kairi blushed and thought angrily, _Oh chill Kai, I wont tell Sora. _

She heard a male voice like Sora's, _Me and Nam promised we wont tell your thoughts to each other, unless there is a need, _Roxas continued, she sighed, _What's wrong Kairi?_ Namine sensed there was something wrong, _well, Riku doesn't have a girl, I feel so sorry for him…_ She thought, _Riku…hmm…I'm sorry but I guess he just have to wait…_Namine said sadly.

_I know…lets just hope the girl turns up soon…_Kairi thought sadly, then she also noticed Sora was thinking, HARD, she giggled, he just looked so cute, "Sora and thinking, hmm, no it doesn't match." She teased, he turned and pouted, "Aww, Kai, that was mean, I was only thinking about Riku, he seems so down…" Kairi sighed, "Well Nam said he just have to wait for the right time for the right girl." "Yeah I guess…"

"Hey Sora!" Kairi suddenly gasped, "What's wrong Kai?" Sora asked confused, "The formal!" She replied ,"Huh, what formal?" Kairi slapped her forehead, _for as much as I love him…his still forgetful at times…_ She heard Namine giggle over it.

"Sora you bum, it's the Royal ball, everyone you met during your journey is coming over to celebrate for the end of the Organization!" "Oh! Right that formal!" she rolled her eyes, Sora can be a little slow at times too… Sora thought maybe he could show off his formal to her soon…

* * *

Riku sighed, sure he was happy for his friends, really happy, but it's just…he was always alone, to tell the truth he wasn't that happy, he just wanted a girl he could love, "Man, when will I find the girl?!" he yelled frustrated, and flopped back onto his bed, he fought about some girls he _did_ like, well there was Kairi once…

But that's in the past now, he didn't love her like that anymore, and never would, _well… Yuffie was pretty funny, HUH?! YUFFIE?! BAD RIKU BAD!!!_ His eyes snapped open, man what was he THINKING!? YUFFIE?! Now that's just wrong, he yawned, _maybe I'll know later…_

Riku, Riku, Riku, you'll fall in love soon don't worry…

Next chappie full of fluff, humor, if I can joke for my life…and of course its gonna be LONNNNNG! Yes u heard me LONG! Oh and…there wont be MATURE stuff until a hell of a lot later, so how you guys like Kairi's innocent and devil side? Well stay tuned! R&R PLZZ!


	7. Night of Celebration

Chappie Seven: Night of Celebration

Now as I said this story contains MAJOR fluff and IS TOTALLY LONG! So enjoy! (Warning of 3000 words and over) oh and I'm running out of ideas for the little poem things…so I might stop writing them.

Disclaimer: If I owned KH or FF I'll date MJ -.-…

_Regardless of __**warnings**_

_The __**Future**__ doesn't scare me at all,_

_Nothings like __**before,**_

_But just __**please,**_

_Don't __**ever**__walk away from me…_

Sora was nervous and he fiddled around with his jacket while wearing his normal outfit, on Kairi's porch, his date, waiting for her to come out, and standing there with a heart shaped box of chocolates and a bundle of 12 red roses. _Hurry up Kai…_ he thought to himself, _Woah tiger, she'll come out soon you know! _ Roxas chuckled.

_Wait, Roxas, when are you going to tell Namine you love her?_ Sora asked back his turn to chuckle, _Uh…I was thinking about the royal ball tonight, we mustered up enough energy to come out of your bodies, and hopefully can forever and just go back in you when we want, but other people than you or Kairi can't see us, and don't worry she knows we'll come out tonight. Well have fun! _And with that Roxas disappeared.

_Can't wait to meet you Roxas._ Sora grinned but his smile faded as soon as Kairi's front door opened, "H-Hey K-Kairi." The flushed brunette stuttered, "Hi Sora." She said warmly and flashed him one of her to-die-for-heart-melting-smiles, she was wearing her outfit still, thinking she would change into the formal soon.

"F-for you…" he stuttered, and looked to the ground while he gave her the flowers and the chocolates, she gasped and threw her arms around him and kissed him over and over again, "Oh my god! That's so sweet! Thanks so much Sora!" he blushed even more if that was even possible and just grinned his BIGGEST cheesy grin back.

He leaned close to her ear and murmured, "You know, red rose's means love…" she gasped again as he nuzzled her neck gently, "I love you Sora…" she felt like she could say it over and over again, she just loved him more and more every second, "I love you too Kai." And grinned again as they broke apart, "C'mon they'll be waiting!" Kairi said and pulled him to his car, a black sports Ferrari convertible with silver flames running up it, one word to describe it, SEXY!

* * *

"Sora! Kairi!" A over energetic ninja, like Selphie with raven hair was bouncing up and down then dash towards then and gave them a HUGE bone breaking hug, "YUFFIE!" they both screamed then hugged her back, it was so good to see their friends again, "SORA!!! KAIRI!!!" another pack of people was streaming down; there were Aerith, Tifa, Zack, Cloud, Cid, Rinoa, Leon, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, with Daisy, Minnie, and the two chipmunks, Chip and Dale, Sora and Kairi was greeted with huge hugs, slaps on backs, high fives, nods (from Leon and Cloud and Zack), kisses on cheeks, and handshakes. There were also every single person in the islands attending the party tonight.

"We all missed you, and…Me and Squally hooked up!" Rinoa exclaimed, Leon did what everyone almost saw him never did, _smile_, and wrapped his arm around Rinoa, and gave a small nod, Kairi giggled while Sora's jaw was _glued_ to the ground, "Wow…Congratz guys!" Kairi giggled and nudged Sora in the stomach,.

"Right! Congratz Leon and Rinoa we saw it coming!" Sora added happily, Rinoa and Leon just blushed and walked off to the punch bowl, "Hey Cloud! How are you and Tifa?" Kairi asked still giggling, "YOU STUPID GOLD LITTLE PIXEL STAY AWAY FROM MAH MAN- oh hey Kairi!" flinging Tinkerbell away from Cloud who was obviously trying to flirt with Cloud but he just glared at the little golden fairy…which Tifa proudly called a pixel…

Cloud put a arm around Tifa and kissed her softly and nodded at Sora and Kairi, "Ohhh! Hooked up eh? That makes it…ZACK AND AERITH!" Sora yelled, "Shh, Hun, keep yelling like that and the skies will fall down on our heads." Kairi scolded stifling a giggle, Sora just pouted, "Hmm! Did I just hear Hun?! Did you too hook up!?" Tifa asked excited even Cloud was interested.

Sora just stared at his feet blushing furiously and looking up grinning his big cheesy smile, while Kairi just giggled and nodded, "Oh god that's so sweet! MERLIN GET YOUR OLD BUTT HERE!" Yuffie suddenly interrupted, and with that a blue smoke puffed in the air and an old grumpy wizard appeared, "Gah! Who just called me old?!" the wizard stated angrily,.

"Shh, Merlin, Sora and Kairi just hooked up!" Aerith and Zack joined the conversation, Zack grinned at Sora and patted him on the shoulder then walked off with Aerith, Sora and Kairi found that Tifa and Cloud was outside hugging and kissing…now they didn't need to see _that_… "Jolly good Sora, now it would be easier teaching Princess Kairi how to use magic even more through the power of love, and congratulations for learning the spells of light!" then with a poof the was gone, Sora guessed he was with Yen Sid talking about some history, "Hey Sora, want to go outside?" Kairi piped up, "Sure." He responded and intertwined his fingers with hers and strolled out slowly.

* * *

Riku was strolling to the school gym of where the party was being held, but only to find he bumped into someone he grumpily got up and scolded, "For the name of Merlin! WATCH WHERE YOUR GO-"but was cut off when he saw who it was, "Y-Y-YUFFIE?!?!" the ninja who was obviously bugged off suddenly looked up. 

"WIKU?!?!" and jumped up and tackled him into a bone crushing hug, "WIKU! I MISSED YOU!!!" She screeched, yes deep inside Riku was happy that Yuffie showed up but groaned instead, "Don't call me "Wiku" it's Riku got it?" but despite himself he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Say, why are you out here-" he was cut off again when he heard a quiet sob, "Yuffie?! What's wrong?!" He looked down at the ninja girl who was quietly sobbing into his chest, "I-I'm sorry Ri-Riku, b-but I'm-m is sur-rounded wi-with people I-in love-e" she stuttered in-between sobs, she slid down on her knees and continued crying with her head in her hands, Riku felt sorrow and pity towards her, he knew how it felt and knelt down in front of the crying ninja and took her hands in his and with one finger gently tilted her chin up gently so he could see the raven haired ninja's face.

"Hey its 'Kay Yuff, I know how it feels…because I'm in the same position." He smiled a sad smile, Yuffie broke into a larger sob and crashed herself into Riku while flinging her arms around him, he was shocked, but slowly if his arms had a mind of it's own, wrapped themselves around Yuffie, _maybe…just maybe Yuffie isn't that bad…sigh…poor girl…I know how exactly she feels…_ She looked up to him and grinned a fragile smile, Riku grinned back, and stood up.

"C'mon Ninja girl! We need to catch up! How 'bout a few spars later!" he said offering a hand, the ninja grinned back and wiped the tears away, and took his hand and let herself be hauled up, "Haha you asked for it silvery! Now no darkness involve this time…" and the ninja babbled on, _hey…she is kind of cute once you really get to talk to her…_ "You bet Yuff, but still I'll beat ya!" he smirked.

"We'll just see." She said slyly while poking him softly in the chest, after a while of walking in silence he heard Yuffie whisper something, "Hey Riku?" she said looking down, "Yeah Yuff?" "Thanks." She grinned softly at him, and for some reason he grinned back, "Anytime." _Maybe he isn't as anti social as Leon…I'm starting to like this guy…_ Yuffie thought, as they continued down the path back to the party, what they didn't know was they we're caught by Kairi and Sora, "Hey Sora, maybe Yuff will be the one!" she whispered to him, "Who knows Kai, we'll just have to see." He grinned slyly at her and with that they both walked off.

* * *

(A/N: NOW WAS THAT FLUFF OR WAS THAT FLUFF XD!) 

"Rinoa…."Leon murmured after he and Rinoa broke the kiss, foreheads touching, "hmm?" "Thanks… for showing me how to love…" She giggled softly, it was music to Leon's ears, and he could listen to that giggle for his life and still not get bored of it, "Anytime…after all, I think we were made for each other." She said softly while letting her fingers slide over his features of his face, over his eyes, nose, his lips, and mostly his scar, she couldn't help it, this guy made her melt every time she looked into his stormy grey and cobalt eyes, he was her first crush…

And now it turned into love, yes she knew it now, it was love, even from the start she met him, and it was time to confess it, "Leon…I love you." She whispered blushing, Leon was shocked, yes he loved her, his only first and true love, but she_liked_ him not love, "Are- Are you for serious?" He asked dumbfounded, "Yes Leon, its _love_ I know it, you're my first love…and my only true love…" his eyes was filled with tears of happiness, and for the first time of his life, even with Rinoa, he spoke the three words he never thought he would've said, "I love you too Rinoa." With that Rinoa pulled him into a passionate kiss again…

* * *

_back at the party, now everyone was there_

"Hey every user are you enjoying this party?!" Tron yelled into the mic. There was a chain of cheers and hollers, and whistles, "Good to hear!" but his mic. Was suddenly snatched by Rikku, one of the Y.R.P band, "Alright! We're sorry to say this but…" she fumbled for words to say but Paine said it for her into the mic. Her tone bored and casual, "Everyone off the stage, this dance is for the true Keyblade master and keybearer master of light Sora and the purest of the princesses, Kairi the Princess of Heart."

Sora and Kairi froze; they were NOT expecting THIS, no, Nuh-uh, NO WAY, but the Princess of Heart was the first to regain her senses, and pulled a protesting Sora onto the dancing floor, "Kai! I cant dance ball dancing! Only break and hip hop you know that!" he hissed at her.

"I know you silly bum, but I can do ball dancing so just let me lead you!" the people backed out of the floor and Kairi put Sora's hands on her waist and made the Keyblade master blush crimson while she put her arms around his shoulders, "Hey Sora, why don't we change into our formals?" she whispered.

Sora thought it was a good idea and grinned and nodded, "Okay on the count of three…" "One…" "Two…" Kairi continued, "THREE!" they both said in unison and in a flash of pink and pure white the crowd gasped at what they saw, Sora was wearing his stunning prototype tux, and Kairi wearing her beautiful formal dress, there were chants of "wow's" going on including Kairi, "Wow…no wonder you said your tux was a surprise…you look so _adorable _in it!" Kairi cooed into his ear, making Sora blush even more redder.

"You look beautiful yourself Kai." He whispered back, and Kairi blushed back, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE CUT THE AW'S ITS TIME FOR SOME DANCING!" Rikku yelled into the Mic. Yuna winked at Sora and Kairi, they both grinned back at her, and Yuna grabbed the mic. And started to close her eyes and sing the song _Passion_by Utada Hikari, while Paine strummed the guitar ligthly and Rikku softly pushed the peddal to hit the bass drum every now and then.

"OH MY GOD! I love this song!" Kairi squealed, "I know." Sora grinned at her, Kairi giggled and the two waltzed on the dancing floor like skimming over clouds, the two lost in their own little worlds, "Hey Kai?" Sora whispered.

"Hmm?" She hummed then rested her head on his shoulder, "You know, the letter you gave me?" Sora asked pulling her closer, "Y-yeah…" she blushed, _my letter wasn't that lame was it…?_ She thought, and bit her lip, "It's what brought us home…it brought me to my light…Kai…_You_ are my light." She gasped as tears rolled down her eyes.

"I love you Sora…You are my everything." He grinned at that but was tugged down by the collar by Kairi and being kissed passionately by her, he blushed, "Kai! People…are…watching!" he blurted out between kisses, "I know." She replied then they broke apart, there were people who was wolf whistling, hollering, cheering, and a bunch of "Aww's" and "Ohhh".

She grinned at them, and tilted her head a little, giggling softly, while he looked at the ground, grinning and rubbed his neck nervously, blushing a dark shade of crimson, "ALRIGHT PEOPLES! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT'S OFF THE GROUND AND DANCEEEE!" Rikku yelled again.

The people cheered loudly and ran to the dance floor; the song was changed into Glamorous by Fergie Ft. Ludacris , Tron was hitting down at the Dj boost while Kairi ran onto the stage, the song started playing, and immediately people started screaming including Sora, "IF YOU AINT GOT NO MONEY TAKE YOUR ASS HOME!" Kairi and Yuna leant into the Mic. And started singing, (Rikku was on the drums, Yuna singing, and Paine on guitar, and _this _is Kairi singing, and normal font is Yuna singing and **this** is together.)

**G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S**

_We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

The glamorous,The glamorous, glamorou_, the glamorous life  
_By the Glamorous, oh the** flossy flossy**

**  
**_Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and boogie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell_**  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang  
And now I'm in...**

The glamorous,**  
**_The glamorous, glamorous_ (the glamorous life)**  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us  
Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Taking trips from here to Rome  
**So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
**_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

_We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

**The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

_Verse:_  
_I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know (fuck y'all)  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cause I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road__**  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know. **_(People was screaming: 'If you aint got no money take your broke ass home'in the background.

When they stopped singing, everyone cheered especially Tidus and Sora who was hollering so loudly, it was so noticeable, Kairi and Y.R.P just jumped and gave a squeal of excitement, but then surprisingly Sora jumped on the stage and grabbed the mic.

"ALRIGHT! Time for our band! Let's give it up for _The Addiction_!" With that Sora grinned at Kairi, and grabbed his guitar that Riku got him, _Wow, Sora did change…Let's see if he can sing Nam!_ She giggled, and heard Namine giggle too, but her jaw dropped as she saw Sora's electric guitar, it was black with dark blue and silver flames running up and a white dragon on it, it was HOT, Riku was on the drums, while Tidus on the guitar leader and Irvine on the other guitar, Sora somehow managed to take his top with his tux still on, oh well he was SEXY.

She grinned at him and he grinned back, "Since when did you make a band?" she asked, "Oh just then, if your wondering we made the name The Addiction because it means the addiction I have is your love, and if your also wondering I learnt the guitar from the skills from Roxas, and it seems I just know how to play it good."

He grinned again answering her questions as if he read her mind like a book, she just giggled and went off the stage, the band soon started playing, and wow they were GOOD, after the intro. Sora leant into the mic. And started singing (Waiting by Trapt), and to her surprise his voice was just low enough for her liking and husky, god she LOVED his voice, he sure did change…

I wanna meet up with you  
And show you what I'm thinking  
I'll take you anywhere  
That you wanna go  
I'm sitting here bored and lonely and  
You know that anytime you're free  
To show me how you feel  
I'll take it anywhere that you want to go  
Anywhere that you wanna go

And I'd make it right if you wanted it  
I want it back more than you know  
I'd cross the line if you wanted it  
I want you back  
And I'm waiting for you  
To get that feeling once again  
Reunited in the end  
And I've been waiting for you  
To capture my imagination  
'Cause I've been fooled by the illusions in my head  
In my head

Now I realize I never had it to so good  
You took me anywhere I wanted to go  
Now I'm sitting here dreaming of the days we led  
Anytime I wanted I could show you how I feel  
I can't go anywhere that I want to go  
Anywhere that I want to go

And I'd make it right if you wanted it  
I want it back more than you know  
I'd cross the line if you wanted it  
I want you back  
And I'm waiting for you  
To get that feeling once again  
Reunited in the end  
And I've been waiting for you  
To capture my imagination  
Cuz I've been fooled by the illusions in my head  
In my head

I'll take it anywhere  
I'll take it anywhere  
I'll take it anywhere  
I'll take you anywhere you wanna go

And I'd make it right if you wanted it  
I want it back more than you know  
I'd cross the line if you wanted it  
I want you back  
I'm waiting for you  
To get that feeling once again  
Reunited in the end  
I've been waiting for you  
To capture my imagination  
Cuz I've been fooled by the illusions in my head  
And I've been fooled by the illusions in my head  
And I've been fooled by the illusions in my head

When he finally stopped and finished the outro. People were hollering and cheering even louder than they did for the Y.R.P and Kairi, some girls fainted and people scrambled up the stage for a autograph.

Riku just stood proudly and flexed his muscles but stopped and grinned slyly while Yuffie came up and gave him a big hug, Sora saw that and just raised a eyebrow and chuckled shaking his head and pushing his way from the crowd.

"You've really gotten good at singing, you was SO good up there!" Kairi squealed as she jumped on Sora's back and pecking him lightly on the lips, "Hehe, thanks Kai, you were good too, way better than Yuna actually!" Sora confessed, Kairi just blushed and giggled again, to Sora her giggle sounded better than ANYONE'S singing, other than Kairi's.

* * *

"That kid's good." Cloud said after listening to Sora's and Kairi's singing, "Yeah I wonder when Sora gotten so good at singing!" Tifa said, Cloud looked at her studying her features, taking them in, he sighed heavenly, she was cute, but yet she was rough and tough, that's what Cloud liked about her, she said whatever was on her mind, rather blunt, but Cloud liked that, he loved her personality even though he didn't show it, Tifa caught him staring. 

"What are you looking at Mister? Checking me out?" she giggled, Cloud blushed, knowing he got caught, "No, just checking how beautiful and blunt you are." He said grinning slyly, "Blunt?! Excuse me but I just speak whatever is on my mind, not finding some lame way to try and say it by covering it up with other things and Mhpph-!" She said offended.

But her guard and anger melted away when Cloud crashed his rough, warm lips on hers, she sighed dreamily and just closed her eyes and kissed him back, throwing her arms around his neck, soon they broke they kiss, "You know, I should do that more if it shuts you up." He said casually,.

Tifa scolded and screamed bloody murder while dangerously waving her fists in the air, "CLOUD STRIFE GET YOUR SPIKY ASS BACK HERE!" he grinned slyly then ran off, "No way, I'll just get hurt…or I can get my buster sword out…" "CLOUD!" she screamed, "Uh-oh…" he ran off running, but was tackled by Tifa soon, "Now! How to punish you…" she asked herself, Cloud got an idea and grinned, "I know." He said and grabbed her down to a fiery kiss.

* * *

"Namine?" Roxas asked nervously, his voice cracking slightly, "Yes Roxie?" she replied offering her full attention to him, he scolded he just _hated_ the name Roxie, it sounded sissy, but Namine just loved to call him that, "Nam, don't call me that and…I got something to confess…" his voice suddenly softening, _man how to tell her…here I am trying to tell her I love her, and suddenly all my nerves freak out…man…_ then he heard Sora's voice, _C'mon Roxas! You can do it! If I can then you can surely! _Roxas grinned, steeled up his nerves and continued, "Well…I…uh…you see…I kinda have…uh…oh how to put this…Nam I…uh…" 

ROXAS YOU IDIOT JUST SAY IT YOU CHICKEN! He scolded angrily at himself, "Yes Roxas?" for once she used his name, but it was a serious tone, _how am I going to say it…what if she rejects…Aww man…well here goes…_

"Namine…I…Iloveyou, sincewemetihavelovedyoualotbutididn'tknowifyouhadthesamefeelingspleasedontgetmadatmepleaseplease!" Roxas blabbed in one breath, Namine widened her eyes.

"Uh, rewind and play again Roxas, but this time slower." She giggled, she sure heard "I love you" in the sentence but wanted to make sure, plus she wouldn't mind Roxas saying it again, Roxas gulped and took a deep breath and continued again.

"Namine…I love you, ever since we met, but I didn't know if you had the same feelings, I know you think are influenced by Sora and Kairi but its not, remember when I felt down and Sora wasn't? I know we can feel Namine, I know it! And I know these feelings aren't borrowed but mine…I know Nobodies are supposed to not feel, but with you I can…with you I'm a somebody." He blurted out, flushing crimson afraid the next step she would is slap him right across the face and never wanting to speak to him again.

But to his surprise she crashed her body against his and threw her arms around him, crying into his chest, "Huh…Nam don't cry, I'm sorry if I hurt you!" he quickly but gently wiped her tears away from her eyes, but she looked up and smiled softly.

"It's okay Roxas, I love you too…a lot, and…with you I'm a somebody too…I always thought Nobodies were doomed to go back to darkness, but you proved me wrong, I love you Roxas, I always have and I always will." She said softly and cried into his chest again, Roxas felt a tear of his own roll down his cheek, but he was grinning, grinning widely with happiness, "I love you Nam." He whispered softly into her ears, "I love you too Roxas."

She returned the words he longed for her sweet voice to speak out, she looked up to him and edged her face closer, while he did the same, and finally the moment came they both longed for, the gaps between their lips closed and the two shared their first kiss with each other, even thought this was a locked lip kiss, it still made Roxas light headed and dizzy and out of breath, after a few seconds they broke apart, "YESSSS!" Roxas jumped in the air throwing a fist in the air after they had broken apart.

Namine just giggled at his actions, "As much as I love you, you are weird Roxas." She said slyly, "Wait, a memory bending witch is calling me weird? Oh well, guess you had the misfortune to fall for a hot, charming, but weird guy." He grinned, "Hmm, I guess." She grinned back and they kissed again, both sharing moments of bliss and ecstasy.

* * *

"Sora, I'd like you to see someone. I'm sure you've seen him before." Mickey said grinning gleefully, "Huh?" Kairi and Sora said at the same time, a figure in red and black clothes with emerald eyes and spiky crazy red hair which belonged to a pyro, with some tattoos on his eyes and he grinned this insane smile and yelled "ROXAS OLD PAL!" Sora and Kairi's eyes widened, "Ax-Ax-Axe…" Sora stuttered, Kairi still unable to speak, the person sighed an annoyed sigh, "Its Axel, not Axe, you axe head, Axel, A-X-E-L, Got it memorized?" 

MWUAHAHA! AXEL IS BACKK! CLIFFY WOO! Now how was that one hell of a FLUFFY chappie?!?!?! Liked it? R&R please! Love you all for those who reviewed! Stay tuned!

Xergen a.k.a Regen.


	8. A former kidnapper and a New Journey

Chappie Eight: A former kidnapper and a new journey

AXEL?! THE HOT HEATED PYRO IS BACK LOL! Well…just some fluff this chappie, we have to move to business guys, time for an adventure, oh and by the way, this story might have over 20 chappies, who knows.

Disclaimer: If I owned KH and FF…what a dream…

"AXEL?!" Sora and Kairi yelled so loud the whole party stopped and turned towards them to look at what the screaming was about, "Eh…Hehe…Um just an old friend." Sora said scratching his head, then he suddenly felt a surge of power burn within him and burst out of his fingertips, body and everywhere…only to find…it…was…ROXAS! "AXEL! AXEL OLD PAL!" Roxas screamed,

"ROXIE!" Axel screamed back and they hugged, but to people other than Sora and Kairi, it looked like Axel was hugging thin air, Sora was shocked…"Hey! Roxas, didn't you say that only Kairi, Namine and I could see you in this form?" Axel chuckled.

"Well you see _Sora_." This time using his REAL name, "Because I was a nobody I could still see Roxas, but only a transparent version, while you can see him fully, to me Roxas is just a little faded." Sora was _still _shocked, "But-but-but…I KILLED YOU!" Sora blurted out, Kairi gasped, _Sora kill someone?!_

"Well…uh…I was um, dissolved, and you didn't really kill me more like I sacrificed for you and Roxas, but my soul and memory still remained, clinging to the positive feelings I remembered, such as happiness, and friendship, and thanks to you with Kingdom Hearts destroyed with _EVERY_ heart that was combined in it returned to its rightful owners." Axel continued casually, "Wait…ALL HEARTS?! THAT MEANS _ALL_ ORGANIZATION XIII MEMBERS ARE BACK WITH EVERY HEARTLESS I KILLED?!" Sora bursted out.

It was lucky he didn't survive a heart attack yet…over a billion heartless was killed…and the hearts were back that meant the heartless was back?!

"Chill Sora, even though I like the heat better, like a pyro-maniac I am, the hearts that belonged to the heartless and the organization members were destroyed, but you see…some of the nobodies like me still had their soul around to cling onto their memory, Saix, who clung to anger and power, thankfully no Xemanas who only faked to cling onto memory and feelings…Demyx due to his feeling for looks and bitchyness, and sadness because he never did anything right, and Larxene who clung to…love…"

At the last few words his voice cracked, Sora and Kairi, both was shocked…Larxene…love…Larxene plus love…HOLY! LARXENE WAS IN LOVE BEFORE! They both realized this and their eyes went huge like saucers, "LARXENE WAS IN LOVE?!" They both screamed at the same time, when they both noticed this, they only chuckled and blushed a little…

"Well excuse me but it ain't that hard to fall in love! I-I mean…Roxas and Namine are in love aren't they?" Axel was furious and looked offended, but then sniggered when he found a way to lure the attention from him from why was he so offended when they were shocked that Larxene was in love to Namine and Roxas who was OBVIOUSLY going out.

Both Roxas and Namine blushed, Namine kept quiet looking at the ground while Roxas balled up his fists and got ready to hit Axel, but then Namine looked up and quickly grabbed his waist by doing so, causing them both to blush again, Axel just laughed his head off then stuck out his tongue at Roxas like a 5 year old.

"AXEL! I HAT-"But Roxas was cut off when Namine just giggled and kissed him on the cheek, he immediately looked dazed and dreamy and sighed, causing Axel to gag in disgust and Sora and Kairi to chuckle and giggle, although Mickey had a thoughtful face.

"Well Axel, if you remember how to feel then…you _can_ feel?" he asked in his high pitched voice, "Well duh." Axel replied annoyed, but quickly straightened his posture and cleared his throat while Sora knocked him on the head and Roxas hissed at him for his manners for Mickey was a KING.

"Oh! Right, Sorry Your Majesty forgot about all the manners and stuff…Ahem." He cleared his throat and spoke again, "Yes, we can _feel_ now, and even thought Roxas and Namine are nobodies…they can actually feel, due to Ansem's last report on saying that not only the heart can feel…but if one strongly clings to a feeling without a heart, they can still feel, unlike Xemanas who faked to feel anger and hatred and the rest of the Org. XIII also faked it except the few of us, like Sora still loved Kairi when he was a heartless…and Yes Roxas that means you really _do_ love Namine, your feelings aren't connected to Sora and Kairi."

Sora and Kairi blushed while Roxas kept quiet and while Namine's speechless, but then she finally spoke to break the silence, "But I thought…Roxas only loved my because Sora and Kairi loved each other…" now THAT broke Roxas's heart, well, he experienced the feeling of heart broken now, it he had a heart, he looked depressed and a little angry straight away.

"You never believed me? You never believed what I said just moments ago?! YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE THAT I REALLY LOVED YOU?!" he was now furious, Namine whimpered, and felt terribly guilty, but Sora and Kairi was just shocked.

"Roxas…I just didn't know…I just, I wasn't sure!" She bursted out, on a verge of tears but Roxas cut her off, "No! Namine I don't want to hear this…I thought you really believed in me…or at least how I felt for you…No this was all a _lie!" _He hissed at the last word and then he stalked out of the room.

Straight through the door and didn't even spare Namine another glance, his fists balled up so tightly his fist shook and his knuckles white, Axel slapped his forehead and murmured, "What have you done…", Sora ran after Roxas giving a quick kiss on Kairi's forehead, while she just stayed behind to comfort Namine who was kneeling on the ground crying her eyes out…

* * *

"ROXAS! ROXAS! HOLY! SLOW DOWN! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE SLOW DOWNNNN!" Sora bellowed while using the ability Dash panting as he ran after Roxas who was using Quick Run, "NO! SHE DOESN'T BELIEVE ME IT WAS A LIE!" Roxas yelled back and continued using Quick Run, but Sora noticed the black hazes coming out of Roxas and himself, that's when he _needed_ to get Roxas to calm down, "ROXAS! STOP NOW! OUR ANTI FORM!"

When Roxas heard that he screeched to a stop and so did Sora, and they both panted hard, with Roxas gaining his sense's and calming down, Sora's eyes was shut as he painfully fought mentally to fight off the heartless that was threatening to come out, he screamed out in pain and then crashed down onto his knees, finally the anti form gave up and dissolved, "God…Roxas man we need to remember to not get enraged that much…"

He panted as he got up dizzily, "Sorry…" Roxas murmured looking down at the ground, but then looked up as a hand clasped on his shoulder, "Eh, no worries man…but you know Namine felt really guilty and she's crying her eyes out…and you know to tell the truth, if did you doubted the love at the start?" Sora asked trying to get Roxas to forgive Namine.

Now this led Roxas deep in thought…yes…at the start he _did_ doubt that the love was from Sora and Kairi…but then he realized he just couldn't control it anymore, he really did love this girl, "Well…I did…I guess Namine knew about it…_felt_ it…but doubted it just like me in the beginning…wait…does that mean she _does_ love me!?" His eyes suddenly big as he realized that Namine was going through the same process as he did, she did love him!

He slapped his head and made a dash towards the ball room again leaving Sora coughing in the dust, "HEY!" he yelled, now was this what he get for helping them, man life is harsh, he thought then ran towards the ball room as well.

* * *

"NAMINE!" Roxas yelled quickly running to her side kneeling in front of her, "ROXAS! Ro-Roxas I'm so so-sorry!" Namine immediately looked up and gasped between sobs, her eyes were bloodshot and her face was stained with millions of tears she cried…for _him_, he swiftly enveloped her in his arms and rocked gently back and forth, "_I'm_ sorry, I doubted this too before, and I was getting angry at you because of the this, I know you do love me back now, I'm so sorry Namine, I swear I'll never get angry at you again…._never_." he vowed.

With that she threw her arms around his neck and continued sobbing gently into his chest, her sobs ceased now, but with every tear she leaked, his heart, if he had one, broke again, "I love you Roxas…"She whispered barely audible, but he heard her.

"I love you too." He replied softly stroking her hair, then tilted her head up gently with his finger, wiping her tears gently away with his thumbs then leaned down to kiss her softly, but then something weird happened, they felt like they both just had a _heartbeat_, they knew they felt it, and they knew once they were together they were one.

"We are one." Roxas whispered while Namine grinned softly and nodded, Axel pretended to gag again, but Sora chuckling with a giggling Kairi, "Aww, His so sweet, I'm happy for Namine." She cooed, but Sora just grinned more, "Well duh Kai, he _is my_ nobody after all!" he said proudly and puffed out his chest.

"Your so up yourself Mr. Master of the Keyblades and the Master of light." She giggled feigning disgust as she went on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, he felt like he just melted into a _ocean_ once those lips touched his skin, but then he felt light headed, too lightheaded and his vision when blurry then black, and his legs gave out on him, the landed with a hard thump on the ground and heard voices calling to his name before he blacked out.

* * *

"Sora…" he heard someone sobbing as the sweet melodic voice continued to whisper his name again and again like a never ending musical chant, then his eyes fluttered open and saw a certain beautiful, wingless, halo less, crimson haired angle, holding his hands tight and sobbing her heart out, that's when he started to sit up but groaned as he failed.

"Kairi…" his voice was disturbingly hoarse and way deeper than usual, as if it wasn't his voice, "Oh my god! SORA! RIKU! AXEL! KING MICKEY! DONALD, GOOFY, AERITH, LEON, CLOUD, TIFA, YUFFIE, RINOA! AEIRTH WHERE ARE YOU COME QUICK! SORA'S AWAKE!" she screamed and then a bunch of people forced through the door but they stayed back as Aerith was checking Sora's pulse and his eyes.

"Don't worry Sora…You was just mentally exhausted, anti form bugging you again?" Sora just nodded glancing at Roxas then looked down, as if to say sorry, but Kairi's eyes went wide and started crying again, "You have to go through this…because of me…" she said guilty and sobbed even harder, Sora put a finger on her lips to shush her and stroked her cheek gently and ran his fingers through her hair, "Hey…its…alright, it wasn't…your…fault."

He whispered his voice barely able to be heard, it pained his throat every time he spoke, then Aerith fetched him a glass of water which he drank gratefully, as his throat moistened again, Kairi looked up as her sobbing stopped, but her face was stained with dry tears.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered her eyes full of guilt and sorrow, but he looked back with passion, gentleness and love, "Its alright Kairi, this isn't your fault…blame Maleficent." He replied gently, Riku and the king winced at the word Maleficent, but waved it off, as Mickey cleared his throat.

"Sorry to break the moment guys, but there is serious talking to be involved…well you see, your vacation has to be cut short…" he said guilty, Sora sighed but his face formed a grin, and so did Riku's.

"No worries King Mickey! I was getting bored of the Island anyway! We're adventurers right?" he said putting on a cheerful voice, Mickey's frown turned into a soft grin on his furry face, "Well if you put it that way…Welp, lets cut it to the chase fella's, you see, Pete…has touched the stone of Eternal Darkness…and…well…his really absorbed in darkness, but his still very dim witt.

d to my saying, and he has gained control over the heartless…" Wait…lets rephrase that….HEARLTESS?! H-E-A-R-T-L-E-S-S?! "WHAT!? DIDN'T WE TAKE CARE OF THEM!?" Riku yelled, which shocked everyone for him to loose his cool even Sora did a double take, "Well…as long as there's darkness in people's hearts…" Mickey's brows furrowed together as he sighed sadly.

"Oh well, at least Kingdom Hearts won't be back again." Mickey's face formed into a soft grin again, "Welp, that's the good side of it, because when Ansem destroyed it, and when your keyblade was there, it automatically locked itself forever away, that way no bad guys can get to it!" He said happily, and then continued.

"But, the due to that we need to re-visit the list of worlds to make sure if they're okay, here's the list: Pride lands, Neverland, Atlantica, Halloween Town, which includes Christmas town, The Land of Dragons, Twilight Town, to make sure if it's still connected to The World That Never Was, but please visit there last, and also visit Disney Castle with me, and lastly Radiant Garden! Your hometown Kairi!" Kairi was a little excited at this and squealed gleefully.

"Welp, were leaving tomorrow, please pack your stuff we'll leave tomorrow night time." Mickey concluded, "And if there are no questions, I have to leave myself. Goodbye!" The King waved and walked out the door, with Goofy and Donald following him, "Were going to go too guys see you tomorrow." Leon and the gang with Riku walked out which left Kairi and Sora alone.

"Well…wanna stay at my place tonight after you've packed?" Sora asked making his puppy eyes which were so irresistible and painfully hard to say no to, it works on everyone, even Riku, "Aww, you know your puppy eyes always works…so I guess." Kairi said grinning and ruffling his hair, he grinned his cheesy grin, "Well, meet you at the paopu tree sunset!" He said and jumped off the bed giving her a quick kiss and hug, "Love you Kai." He said sweetly, "Love you too." She replied and they both walked out the door and parted into separate ways.

AWW! STUPID ANTI FORM! Whoops sorry…um…well how's that chappie? R&R PLZ?! I'll wait a few more days for reviews, and if it isn't over five then I'll lose my interest in writing and stop until I get more reviews…'till then tata!


	9. The Present And the Birthday Boy

Chappie Nine: The Present, the Birthday Boy, and the Takeoff.

Woah…already…man…oh by the way from now on it will take me ONE WEEK to update a NEW CHAPPIE. Anyway, I hope your enjoying all the fluff, don't worry action will come soon!

Just as a certain light chocolate spiky brunette was packing the last of his clothing and tucked his keychains onto his belt, and then going into a 10 minuet shower then came out tying his towel around his waist from just coming out of the shower there was a knock on his door, he heard her mother squeal and he slapped his head, "Don't worry Mom I'll get it!" he yelled, forgetting he was only in a towel, but too late he heard her mother squeal loudly the name "Kairi" and told the crimson beauty her son was up in his room, what she didn't mention was he just had a shower.

"Sora? I'm coming in!" Kairi said as she opened the door, he gave a word of protest, but it was too late she already came in, "OH GOD! I'm sorry Kai! Hang on I got to change, oh by the way didn't you say meet at the Paopu?!" Sora yelped and blushed deeply as he saw his crimson princess come in the door to find him like this.

"I thought I'd come seeming you were 5 minuets late, oh and don't worry about my stuff its in your living room." Just as she finished he grabbed his pile of clothes and rushed into the toilet, "I have to start knocking on doors…" She mumbled to herself but then giggled loudly as she found a pair of black silk boxers on the floor, _he must have forgotten these…_She giggled to herself, then Sora's head popped through the door.

"Uh Hey Kai…great where is it…" he murmured to himself as he ransacked the room trying to find his boxers, but then Kairi bursted out laughing, unable to hold it in, "What's so funny?" he said then looking at her, only to find she was staring at his body, then he blushed again, _I FORGOT TO PUT ON CLOTHES EXCEPT THIS STUPID TOWEL!_ He yelled mentally at himself he heard a few sniggers.

_I think she likes it, _he heard a female voice giggle softly, Namine, _she wants you Sora! Way to go man! _Another male voice added sniggering, Roxas, _Shut it Roxas, I'm not as perverted as you,_ Sora scowled back at his Nobody, _oh come on Sora, you know you want her, and hurry up or I'll beat you to it- OW!,_ Sora winced as he felt a kick in his brain, probably Namine kicked Roxas, _SHUT UP ROXAS!_ But Roxas just kissed her to quieting her down, and he mentally blocked Sora from hearing more.

"Hey Sora, looking for these?" Kairi giggled, red from all the laughter as she waved the boxers above her head, his jaw dropped, _oh no…I'm dead…_"Um…Yeah…Uh I need them, err…yeah…I gotta change…" Sora stuttered looking down blushing fiercely.

He reached for his boxers but Kairi just yanked them away from him, and waved a finger saying "no" in front of his face, "Nuh uh uh! You have to show me how BIG you are before you can have them!" She said giggling even more, and congratulated herself mentally for being so smart, "Aww C'mon Kai, quit joking!" Sora pouted as he reached for the boxers again but Kairi just yanked them away from him.

"First off, your too cute like this in a towel, and secondly in fact I was serious." She said in a fake serious voice, Sora being very naïve thought she really wasn't joking, and to her surprise Sora DID take his towel off and dropped them to the ground before she could say she was joking, her jaw was glued and stuck to the ground, now that was just HUGE, "OH MY GOD! HOW BIG IS _THAT_?!" She practically screamed, Sora blushed deeply and quickly fasted his towel around his waist again, oh well…

"9 inches I think…" he muttered, Kairi just squealed and blushed as well, turning away a little as she bit her lip, after all, it was her first time seeing one, and seeing one this HUGE was a shock, "You know…I _was_ kidding…but I guess your too naïve, but that's what's cute about you too." She giggled.

Now Sora's jaw was glued to the ground, "YOU WERE KIDDING?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" He shouted, "Well…like I said your naïve." She replied causally, "Oh and your boxer's Hehe." She gave him his boxers and she snatched it out of her hands and ran into the bathroom, then she just bursted out laughing.

* * *

"Hey Sora." Kairi asked after they exited the door and got over Sora's incident with his boxers, and was walking towards the crashing waves, "Yeah Kai?" "Happy Birthday." She grinned kissing him softly on the lips, he was _stunned_, even he forgot it was his birthday.

"Thanks Kai…even I forgot my birthday!" he said stupidly as he slapped his forehead, she giggled, "You silly lazy bum, I knew you would…and here's your present! Go on, take it!" She grabbed his hand and let the silver necklace slide down onto his outstretched palm slowly then once it was all in his palm, she pressed hers onto his and they intertwined fingers and edged their faces together as they shared another kiss of pure bliss and love filled with passion, they parted shortly.

Then Kairi whispered breaking their silence her lips grazing his as she whispered, "Go on open it, it's a locket…" Sora nodded slightly and looked down at his hands as they fumbled they locket which was engraved with fine details, and opened it gently, it was a picture of him when he was little and a picture of his a man similar to him, instead of light brown he had black spiky hair, that's probably where he got his spikes and his hair color from his mother, amazing cerulean eyes just like his, then it hit him, it was his _father._

"Kai-Kairi!" He muttered surprised, a few tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, traced his finger tips along his fathers face, "Well…I bought the locket, it looked so precious…and then I cut out a picture when you was little and I found one picture of your father in your attic when you was changing…and boy does your attic need cleaning!" she giggled, but Sora on the other hand was filled with joy and sorrow, his father…his father, his mother told his father died during a car crash, he cried over it for days, and now he saw him again.

"Thank-Thank you…Kairi…" he whispered then Kairi pulled him into a tight embrace, and wrapped her arms around his upper back, Sora hugged back shaking slightly, Kairi knew he was crying, half from sorrow and half from happiness for seeing his fathers face again, he wrapped his arms tightly around her as he buried his face into her shoulder, she ran her fingers through his hair softly, "It's okay Sora, I'm here, cry it all out…let it out Sora…" she cooed again and again.

She swore she had never seen him like this, the only time was when they were reunited, he cried a little, he stayed strong, and this time was no different, soon his soft crying ceased and he pulled back and kissed her lightly, "Thank you Kairi, this means so much…I'll carry it every where I go."

He quickly clipped it onto his belt and tucked it carefully into his pocket kissing her again, she grinned softly and pecked him back ,"Come on Sora, we should be getting back." She whispered, it had already passed a few hours and now the sky was pitch black, stars shining brightly, "Yeah." He grinned his cheesy grin and grabbed her hand gently and they both walked back to his house, grinning widely.

* * *

"SORA! KAIRI! I'M HERE!" Riku yelled into the house as he bursted through the doors into Sora's house, a raven energetic ninja pushed him as he fell face flat on the ground as she jumped on his back, "AHA! THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE IS HERE!" "YUFFIE GET OFF!" an annoyed silver haired Riku blew his bangs out of his eyes and grunted, the ninja quickly jumped on his back once more making him wince and his back crack than she ran towards the holding hands couple and hugged them.

"Hey Sora! Hey Kairi! What have you been up to now?" she grinned cheekily, Sora blushed and grinned, while Kairi blushed and giggled, "Nothing just a walk." "Okay, anyway." Yuffie's face became serious.

"There's some fishy business frying up and the king wants you at the gummi ships, Leon and the gang is already on theirs, and I've got to join them!" She waved and gave Riku a little nudge in the gut and ran off, Sora raised an eye brow at Kairi as she looked at Riku who was a little flustered, muttering something under his breath, Kairi and Sora's eyes suddenly widen and they both chanted at the same time.

"RIKU'S IN LOVE! RIKU'S IN LOVE!" Sora bursted out laughing while Kairi was giggling madly, Riku just grunted and went out the house as he grabbed his luggage and went stalked off to the gummi ships, Sora carried Kairi's luggage but she carried one herself, she didn't want to be treated really special, and Sora understood that as he carried his luggage too, his muscles started to ache a little halfway due to the luggage was over 150kg combined.

"Your such a gentlemen Sora." She giggled, "Nah, just love helping the girl I love." He grinned back and he was rewarded a kiss on the cheek, and that kiss seem to make all his aches to fade away…

_You're part of my entity, here for Infinity_

* * *

  
"Welp you're here!" The King cheered happily as Goofy hi-yucked, and Donald quacked happily too, Sora landed the luggage with a soft thump, and massaged his shoulders, Kairi came over and rubbed his shoulders gently and he groaned lightly and her touch, it seemed so…comforting…so right…so intoxicating…after she massaged his shoulders she pecked him on the cheek again and skipped to where the King and the rest of was sitting in the Gummi, giggling.

Sora chuckled lightly and walked over to sit down next to Kairi, who was next to Riku, the King cleared his throat, "Well…we've gotta go to start a new adventure are you ready? This trip will be as tiring as the last one…because I can sense that something is wrong, and usually that sense is right…please check the worlds, and I to my knowledge from the books of prophecies, each time you connect with the worlds at some stage, your keyblade will do something then, a light will be absorbed into you, and then eventually killing your heartless Sora!"

King Mickey sighed, then continued, "But then again the last light absorbed which will be in Twilight town will be a…mentally challenging one, don't ask me why I don't know myself, also once you have all the lights absorbed…you will have a new form, which is called Master of the Hearts, which is even stronger than the Final Form, and yes then you will more connected to Kairi then you already are…and…it means you two will need to marry in order for Kairi to become queen of Radient Garden again, and you the King Sora!" The King said gleefully.

But Sora and Kairi were shocked once again, _KING AND QUEEN!? MARRIED?!_ They both thought, _oh c'mon Sora, you know you want to grow old with this girl,_ Roxas chirped into his mind, _and if you don't mind Me and Namine want to come out_, and with that Roxas and Namine emerged from their other's bodies, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Riku gasped at their forms, "HEY! ROXAS, NAMINE!" They all yelled, Roxas and Namine eyes grew wide.

"How can you see us?!" This put the king into deep thought, "Maybe…because were deeply connected to Kairi and Sora, we can see you too!" the rest all nodded, "Yes probably, that does make sense." Roxas nodded after bowing to the King while Namine curtsied, "Well if you don't mind us, me and Nam want to explore, till then Tata! Oh and Riku, I want a rematch!" Roxas called over his shoulder as he and Namine held hands and walked out of the bridge of the Gummi, "Welp, you guys take a good rest, me and Riku and Donald are going to fly the Gummi, it will take us about 15 hours to get there, so you guys rest up! There will be a feast when we get there!" With that the King with Riku and Donald departed the Bridge and went down to the control room,.

"Well I'm offta restin', I'm beat!" Goofy said rubbing his nose then walked goofily and clumsily down to his room, "Man another adventure." Sora groaned falling back onto the soft couch, Kairi poked him softly in his gut, "Oh come on you lazy bum! At least this time, we'll be together." Kairi said softly gazing into his eyes, he gazed right back finding himself lost into his eyes, "Kairi." He whispered gently, "Yeah?" she breathed back.

"I promise you, where ever you go I'll follow you, if you ever get captured I'll find you, and save you, no matter what, even if it costs my life." His tone serious, with no hint of his playfulness in there, Kairi knew he vowed it with his life, she let a tear roll down from her eye, she quickly brushed it away and flung herself into his arms, "I promise you Kairi…and I'm serious, I _will_ go after you even if depended it on my life." He vowed softly, "I know you will." She murmured into his chest, "And Kairi, do you trust me?" he asked.

She was confused over this question, of course she did, "Yes you silly bum." She murmured again ,"If I ever tell you to run and don't look back, and don't come back for me, even if I'm suffering or in pain, or about to die." She was shocked, she couldn't say yes to this, she just couldn't, "No I cant Sora, I never can, I'm sorry…" Sora sighed, but nodded, she was honest, and she meant them.

"Alright, but if you are facing great danger…and I….can't pull it off I'll have to throw you away." He grinned, she sighed, and she knew this was coming so she nodded, then a idea struck her, "Hey Sora, why don't you teach me some of you killer moves." She mocked, Sora feigned anger, "Are you mocking me Kairi Utada? Because I'll be willing to teach you a lesson!" he scoffed, then she suddenly pushed him softly onto the couch again and crawled seductively like a cat on top of him.

"What kind of _lesson_ Sora Hikari?" she purred softly into his ear in a sultry low tone, Sora shivered at this, _how can a innocent Kairi turn out like this…_"Kairi…its not like I don't like you being like this but…" she shushed him with a finger onto his lips.

"I don't act and say things like this normally do I?" she finished for him, he gulped and nodded, "Well let me _confess_ something…" she leaned into his ear again and purred into his ear, "I _think_ of these things happening to you and me _all_ the time, I may have a pure heart, but my thoughts of you and I are anything _but_ pure." Sora was shocked at this, his eyes widened and his heart was racing, his heartbeats as loud as thunder in his ears, Kairi got off him and giggled, and put out a hand.

"Well, still going to teach me your killer moves?" Sora grinned, even though he liked the not-so-innocent Kairi, he still preferred the old Kairi, he grinned his cheesy grin and clasped his hand into hers, and let himself be pulled up, "Your on!" he grinned again, and called out his keyblade Ultima weapon, he put his left leg back and put his keyblade in front of him vertically then horizontally his back arching a little, "This is a block." He said his voice serious, she giggled at his face, and he looked so serious, so cute…

"There are thousands of blocks like this one…" he suddenly jumped on the wall and pushed himself across the room with his legs, he was almost flying and he suddenly stopped in mid air did a few blocks then did a few back flips, his blade swishing everywhere then when he landed spun his keyblade so it spun in front of him vertically, as if to block all bullets in front of him.

"Well that's nothing, I can even fight blind folded now thanks to my potential!" he grinned as light sprouted from his back forming some snowy white wings, he still walked more than flew at the moment, and Sora seemed to enjoy walking more…"Sora." Kairi suddenly spoke up, "Yeah Kai?" he turned to her giving his full attention.

"Some day when we are at Neverland, teach me how to fly?" Sora grinned, "Sure! Flying with pixie dust is just like with my wings, I have to think of a happy thought every time I want to summon them." He closed his eyes and grinned even more.

"What's your happy thought? Food?" she giggled, Sora just pouted then chuckled a little, "Hehe, surprisingly no, something even more important than food, it's a person who's first place in my heart." "Who's that?" she asked a little hurt…well at least Sora still loved her.

"You, you're my happy thought, my strength when I'm weak." She blushed deeply as he said that, _she was his strength…_she thought, _Aww how sweet,_ Namine cooed then Sora poked her on the nose gently then kissed her softly, "Well if you want more killer moves come with me to the training room!" he grinned. "You're on!" she repeated what he said moments ago and they both walked towards to the door with "Training Room" studded on it.

* * *

Sora of course remembered his mother, that's why he didn't have the heart to say goodbye to her face to face, (Kairi and Riku already bid farewell to their parents, it was a very tearful situation).

Jess saw a note on the fridge it wrote:

_Dear mother,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave again, I didn't have the heart to tell you I'm leaving again…anyway don't worry I'll come back to visit this time don't worry! I love you mother always! Don't forget that! Well I'll be fine, this time Kairi will be with me._

_Love you always, Sora xoxo._

Jess smiled and wiped a tear from her eye and whispered to the skies, "You would've been proud Vincent, please…guide him through this journey…like you did when you had the mission of a keybearer…please guide our son…" and the skies replied by a shooting star.

_You're my happy thought…my strength when I'm weak…_

So how was that?! I'm sorry but Sora is going to walk, the only time he flies is in Neverland and when he fights! Action in next chappie! Enjoy! R&R PLEASE!

Xergen –Regen (Ross)-


	10. Trip to Disney Castle and The Poor Pyro

Okay Chappie 10 is officially up! How are you guys enjoying it lately, like I promised there will be action in this chappie so keep reading! Then the REAL journey will start! So keep reading!

Disclaimer: If I owned KH I'll delete this fanfic.

Chappie Ten: The Trip to Disney Castle, And the Poor Pyro.

"Sora! Take it easy, it's something called I'm a BEGINNER!" Kairi yelped and panted as she blocked another blow off, "Sorry Kai, say u wanna call this a lesson?" he asked noticing her tired situation; Kairi gave a nod, "Yeah, lets." He grinned, "Knew it! Can't stand the great wise Sora the keyblade master!" he boasted puffing out his chest and jabbed a thumb at him,.

She scowled and rolled her eyes, "Watch it mister." She growled feigning anger, Sora cringed, "Sorry Kai, um…want me to show you my journal as an apology?" Kairi squealed and nodded she was about kiss him but stopped, "You're all sweaty, go take a shower." Sora grunted, "And you're not sweaty and sticky? You take one too!" he snickered while pinching his nose telling her that she stunk.

Kairi got furious and chased him around with her keyblade which she hasn't named yet, screaming bloody murder, Sora yelped and ran into his room and went into the showers, she giggled and went off for a shower herself.

* * *

"Kaiwe, fese fanfakes ar craley vood." Sora chirped happily with a mouthful of pancakes that Kairi made for them, "Talk or eat pick one." She giggled, he looked so adorable like that, Sora swallowed hard and gulped for air, "These pancakes are awesome Kairi! I give you 10 out of 10! Man your good!" he grinned with some jam and cream stuck on his nose and his upper lip.

she giggled even more then leaned over to wipe the stuff off his nose then licked his upper lip cleaning the cream off, Sora chuckled and drew her in for a kiss, he ran his nibbled his lower lip lightly and she gave him entrance to her mouth, he shoved his tongue in and licked all her walls in her mouth.

She moaned at this and threw her arms around his neck while he held her tightly and close to him, his hands roaming her back again, she slipped her tongue in his mouth and they created a dance with their dance, a dance of pure ecstasy, it was heaven, it was their dance and no one else's, Sora's tongue flicked across her throat and she moaned again and pressed herself even more into Sora, then they broke apart gasping and panting for air.

"You're really good you know." She whispered causing him to blush, "Eh, instincts always tell you the way." He grinned, "Well my instincts are telling you to stop rubbing my back and hold me lower." She murmured seductively, Sora's eyes widened at this and looked in her eyes, then slid his hands on her butt, and squeezed it, Kairi gave a squeal of pleasure, then grinded her hips into Sora, making him loose his cool and kiss her again.

After a few minuets they broke apart, panting for breath again, but Kairi noticed something was different, She had really gotten Sora worked up, she giggled, "Is that a keyblade in your pocket Sora, or are you just happy to see me?" she giggled even more as Sora's gaze followed hers then he shot up from his chair in surprise, "Oh god! Sorry Kai!" he turned around but she could tell he was blushing madly, "Its okay Sora, it's not like I haven't seen it before."

She giggled again as she recalled their incident, Sora even blushed more at that, and then she turned him around and looked deep into his eyes, "When the time is ready…we'll have to surrender to ourselves." She said in a serious tone then grinned and pecked him on the lips, "You know you should really show me your journal!" Sora grinned again, Kairi was funny at times, serious, cute, and sexy was how he could described when she acted her not-so-innocent self, "Alright! Meet me at my room!" he said then walked off, Kairi cleaned up the plates and smiled to herself, _I'm really lucky to have you…_

* * *

"Hey Roxas!" Namine suddenly squealed, they had been sitting on the deck, the deck at the moment was covered with glass due to they were in space, Roxas and Namine had such a perfect view of the galaxy outside the worlds, Roxas was leaning against the window and Namine was nestled between his legs while he was sitting, with Roxas's arm wrapped around her small waist, she leaned onto his chest feeling more safer than ever, but now she was pointing at a star that was shooting by, but the thing was…coming straight towards the ship!

"Roxas look!" Roxas head jerked up to where her finger was point, his eyes widened, "Namine! We have to report to the king! Quick fetch Sora and Kairi, I'll get the king!" with that the two jumped up and rushed into the elevator to the bridge and control room.

"Aww, that little dragon looks so adorable!" Kairi cooed as she saw a picture of Mushu and Mulan, "And is that her boyfriend?" Then she pointed at Shang, Sora nodded, he found her like this cute, like this, then the flipped to a page that wrote, _Thank Namine,__Oh right, _he thought, _I still have to thank her from the chain of memories…_ Sora remembered Namine, once he saw her again, as Kairi's nobody, he felt sad for her when he left her, but he felt guilty he even liked Namine when Kairi…well you get the picture.

"I forgot to thank Namine from the memory fixing…" Sora muttered, Kairi sighed, and she found out about this when they got back a few nights later, "You really should." Right then after Namine burst through the door.

"Namine what's wrong?" Kairi asked as she shot up from Sora's lap, "Star…shooting…our direction…report to…Control room…" She panted as she tried to regain her breath, _I really need to get out more often…_She thought, she was very unfit, even though she wasn't fat at all, it's just she never ran that much before, Sora's eyes widened as he grabbed Kairi's hand and Kairi grabbed Namine's and the three ran to the Control Room, but in the elevator Sora spoke, "Thank you Namine." Namine was confused

"Huh?" She started, Kairi and Sora sighed, "Thank you for re-chaining my memories, without you well…I wouldn't be here." Namine's face gesture quickly saddened and shook her head, "I'm sorry Sora…I shouldn't have messed up your memories…but the Org. well…they forced me."

Then her face suddenly lit up, "But it was you who chose the road to go back to Kairi, it was you who picked the memories that led to her so you can remember her." She smiled gently, "Plus, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met Roxas." Her grin widened now and giggled and blushed the mention of Roxas. Sora and Kairi's sad faces quickly turned back to their playful happy ones again, "No problem." Sora grinned, "Don't worry Namine we'll be friends forever, You, Me, Sora and Roxas, and all the rest." Kairi added softly and smiled.

* * *

"MICKEY! I mean your Majesty!" Roxas yelled, quickly bowing then ran towards the king and told them what was happening when he was sitting with Namine, All of the crew's (Mickey, Donald, Riku and now Goofy) eyes widened, "Goofy go detect the main location of the heartless ships!" Mickey order, Goofy quickly became serious and saluted then ran to his section, "Donald, your going to be the main driver!" Donald quacked gleefully that he won over Riku for fighting for controlling the Gummi ship called _'Excalibur'._

Riku shot him a glare, then straightened his posture as Donald ran to the ship control pilot seat, "Riku at the left wing Attack!" Riku grinned and ran off, just then Namine, Kairi and Sora burst into the control room, "Heya fella's right on time!" The King said happily then became serious, "Namine and Roxas at the ships right wing attack!" Namine and Roxas nodded then ran off to the right wing attack center, The King turned to the remaining two, "Kairi and Sora, to the main Gummi attack!" Sora grinned widely, and Kairi nodded then they both ran off to their center as the King ran off to the rear defense center.

* * *

"Load Missile!" Sora yelled into the mic. While destroy few heartless ships with the ships main attacking system, Kairi looked at the screen, "Missile loaded!" She yelled to Sora while quickly installing a potion into the ship's healing system, the ship was quickly healed, it was damaged heavily but now it was as good as new, "Thanks Kai!" Sora shouted over the blaring sounds of the ships attacking, "Missile Fire!" He yelled again into the mic.

Then the missile fired into space then a hyper beam shot out in every direction, Kairi, Namine, and Mickey quickly operated Ships defense to block the rays out, then it exploded killing the remaining heartless ships the hyper beam missed, "YES! WE DID IT!" Donald quacked into the mic. Loud enough for everyone to hear,.

"Hey fella's I spot a path opened! We're landing at Disney Castle!" Goofy spoke up as well, the ship started to fall down into the landing dock traveling 100 meters per second, Kairi and Namine screamed loud enough for people to hear without using the mic. Poor Sora and Roxas blocked their ears painfully and was choked as the two frightened girls clung onto them.

* * *

"MICKEY MOUSE!" A high feminine pitched voice came from a small mouse who was the QUEEN of Disney house, who dressed in royal pink and red, the queen rushed to hug Mickey tightly, "Hey Minnie!" The King said happily, "DONALD DUCK!" A duck that was dressed royally in purple, and could speak perfectly like a human, Donald smirked but only to be found he got a stomp on the foot, "OWW!" Donald yelled, "What was _that_ for?!" Rubbing his sore foot, "You mister! You forgot our date again!"

Roxas was sniggering and whispering to a giggling Namine, Kairi giggled too while Sora held his chuckle but a huge grin was on his face, "Who's that?" She whispered giggling, "Daisy! Donald's sweetheart." Sora grinned again.

Kairi giggled more as she watched Daisy chase Donald around the fountain, his wand, save the queen, in her hand threatening she'd zap him if he dared to miss another date, Donald was begging and screaming for mercy, "Very special sweetheart!" Goofy hy-yucked as he corrected them, Sora slapped his forehead and Kairi was now bursting into tears from laughing so hard.

Riku on the other hand was looking around, muttering 'wows' and 'woahs' but he was also looking for someone else, he couldn't take it anymore, "Where's Yuffie and the rest?" He asked aloud, then hid his eyes with his hair after knowing he just mentioned the name Yuffie.

Sora and Kairi whipped around and was laughing so hard they were thumping the ground and clutching their stomachs, Riku muttered something then turned away arms crossed, but Mickey spoke up, "Leon and the gang will be waiting at Radient Garden, Kairi they have a special surprise for you once you get there." Kairi's eyes lit up even more, and nodded happily and skipped around Sora giggling, Sora blushed and chuckled.

* * *

Roxas and Namine were sitting on the edge of the fountain dipping their toes into the crystal clear water, "Say Nam." Roxas spoke not looking at her but at his feet, "Yeah Roxie?" Namine looked at him and stopped moving her feet, Roxas's scowled, he still hated that name, but Namine thought it was cute.

"When we grow older…Will you…um…marry me?" now he was looking away and his face beat red, Namine giggled, _nice going stupid, now she thinks you're weird_, Roxas thought sadly but to his surprise Namine answered him, "Of course you silly thing."

She turned him around and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, he responded by kissing her back then they broke apart, grinning from ear to ear, Sora and Kairi whistled and hollered in the distance but they ignored it and continued to stay in their own world.

"Say when's the feast?" Sora asked rubbing his tummy, Kairi poked him in the gut softly, "Always thinking about your stomach first?" She asked teasingly, Sora grinned a puffed out his chest again, "A way to a man's heart!" Kairi giggled, "Only for you Sora." Riku said and smirked while he walked across to the King.

Sora pouted and Kairi giggled even more, then suddenly remembered something, "Where's Axel?" Sora looked confused, "His with Leon and the gang, why?" he asked, "Oh just going to repay him for something." She muttered then grinned, and of course she remembered that Axel kidnapped her…

* * *

Axel sneezed, "Someone's talking about me…" he grunted, Yuffie sniggered, "Probably Kairi saying how she's going to pay you back for kidnapping her." She grinned and walked off, "Oh great…" he groaned, he felt a pat at his shoulder, "I feel for you man." It was Zack, with Aerith holding hands with him, she smiled at Axel softly then they walked off, Axel groaned even louder, then another pat, "Now what…"

He turned around to find Rinoa and Leon, Rinoa was grinning, while Leon nodded, still as cold as ever, "Don't worry, you just might get your hair chopped off and get a…" Rinoa started but Leon finished for her, "A few bruises on your shin too." He said with no tone in his voice, but there was a small smirk on his face, Axel scowled, "Yeah, whatever. It'll still grow it back, you loner." He glared, Leon said a 'Whatever' but Rinoa joined Leon in this one, she knew him too well, Whatever was Leon's trademark word, Rinoa giggled and pulled Leon on, then the turned around to find Tifa and Cloud facing him, this time he shouted, "NOW WHAT?!"

Cloud smirked, while Tifa rolled her eyes, "You can borrow my hair Gel, even though I only use it to flatten my hair which never works, if you need any, your hair's drooping." Cloud said and walked off Tifa at his side, "And you might want a hair cut!" Tifa called over her shoulder and giggled, this even got Cloud to laugh, "God kill me…" Axel muttered, as he spiked up his hair again but only got them to droop down on his face, he blew his red bangs from his face, which now made him look like a shaggy sheep dog and stalked off to Merlin's place.

* * *

Sora's mouth watered at the sight of the food in front of them, today they were dressed in their formals again, as much as Kairi admitted to say this but, she found Sora way more handsome like this, she couldn't seem to stop kissing him in this state.

"Vey Vai." Sora said, it was suppose to come out as 'Hey Kai' but his mouth was stuffed with food again, Kairi nudged him, "Don't talk with your mouth full, after all this is pretty formal…" She sighed but despite herself, she giggled due to his cheeks were full of food, and he looked so innocent with those puppy eyes, he gulped the food down, "Hey Kai, we should make up our own limit, and then a limit with you and Riku and I" Kairi looked confused.

"What's a limit?" She Asked Sora, he was wasn't surprised he heard this so he called Riku over, "Hey Riku!" Riku looked at his direction, "What?" "Let's show Kairi what a limit is!" and when a grin Riku walked out the door into the garden with Kairi and Sora following close behind.

* * *

"Riku!" Sora shouted and started their limit, Eternal Session, the two keyblade wielders leapt into the air slashing invisible enemies, their keyblades attacking in a flurry, then the two landed back on their feet, "Is that all you got?" Riku yelled to the invisible enemies, then the two stabbed, slashed, and hacked their way through a invisible barrier shooting dark fireballs which were colored dark blue from their palms, _so this is what Sora called a limit, it sure is cool…_Kairi thought.

"I'll take him." Riku said arrogantly their keyblades glowed and then with a burst of orange and blue light it turned into a chain of large keyblades which glowed and was blue and orange with light beaming through, they slashed a few times, each blade hacking away in meters, then they landed on their feet again.

Then the two jumped up really high this tip and a blue light and orange light glowed everywhere on them then created a huge barrier of orange light for Sora and dark blue light for Riku, they chucked their Keyblades into the air and leaped higher to grabbed them, "LIGHT!" Sora yelled out, and the two grunted and huge bursts of light began firing everywhere, and when they were done the landed on the ground one last time, "Riku!" Sora called and thumped each other on the chest.

Sora fell back panting and Riku did the same, "So how was that?" Riku asked turning his head towards Kairi, her jaw was slack and her eyes were wide, "W-wow…"She stuttered and Riku and Sora bursted out laughing, Riku jumped up and walked towards the dining room again, "Don't know about you but I'm going to talk to the King." And with that he entered the huge doors and left Sora and Kairi behind, "Well, what about it?" Sora asked, "Huh?" Kairi replied, Sora sighed, and poked her forehead lightly, "Our limit, wanna make one?" Kairi's face cracked into a huge grin, "You bet!"

WOHO! CHAPPIE 10 ALREADY! Next chappie there will be a surprise guest so stay tuned guys! Thanks for the 2 reviews! Looking forward for more! R&R GUYS PLZ!

Regen.


	11. Love's Eternal Barrier

Chappie 11: Love's Eternal Barrier Well! OMG THIS IS THE CHAPPIE WITH ACTION I PROMISE IT IS BECAUSE SAI- oops… IS GOING TO ATTACK! MWUAHAHAH! Well enjoy! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KH END OF STORY!

* * *

"So how's that one?" Sora asked after finishing their Limit, "Yeah like I that one!" Kairi replied, Sora grinned back at her; they were creating their Limit in a shallow lake in the garden of the castle because he said it would be too hot today to practice just in the humid air, and he was right it was really humid.

Then he remembered that time he stabbed himself with the keyblade of darkness, he felt nothing but love and hope and happiness, love for her, hope to bring her back, and happiness that he would be the one to save her, he sighed dreamily, "I love you Kairi." He whispered.

Kairi blushed and flicked her hair, grinning bashfully, Sora blushed realizing he said it aloud, but what was there to blush about, they already confessed to each other, _oh well, guess that's what happens when your in love_, he thought, he heard Roxas snicker, as he was about to scowl at Roxas, he suddenly felt a body crash into his, it was Kairi, she had ran to tackle him into a hug, and feeling that sudden weight made him loose his balance and fall down onto the into the lake causing a huge SLPASH, he found himself facing the pitch black skies glittering with thousands of stars.

He chuckled a bit and rubbed his neck nervously, Kairi looked around and noticed why Sora was laughing, her hands was on his chest her face was looking up to those beautiful cerulean eyes, and her lower body was between Sora's legs, she sighed satisfied, and she didn't mind she got wet, her clothes would get cleaned anyway, and laid her head on his chest.

Sora chuckled again and a noticed his cheeks were blazing hot, he nervously put his arms around her and leaned against a boulder, sighing dreamily, "I love you Sora." She murmured into his chest, he felt the familiar tingle every time their body made a connection.

They spent a hour sitting like this while Kairi had moved up to sit against his chest, between his legs, and her head snuggled between the crook of his neck, he still had his arms wrapped around her waist, and she had one of her arm around his neck and the other running through his hair, she suddenly spoke up.

"Sora?" "Yeah Kai?" he muttered, he felt her hand reach into a pocket and pulled out a star-shaped yellow fruit, his eyes widened, it was a paopu, "I got this before we left the Islands, and I brought it with me today, something urged me to bring it, and now I know why." She smiled softly this time, this smile was like no other, it was full of love, and she knew it, she knew this was the boy…no…man; she wanted to grow old with.

She looked into his eyes and he stared straight back, he swallowed before asking, "Kairi Utada, will you share the paopu with me?" he asked in a gentle, but serious voice, her lips curved into a small smile and closed her eyes for a while, remembering all the memories, but one back to her in particular.

* * *

_flashback_

_She heard a voice she treasured so much calling to her, calling her name, she writhed in the pitch black of nothingness, no this can't be the darkness…I have no darkness in me…she thought, but then she saw a hand reach for her, she grabbed it and a glow of pure white light shone._

_She opened her eyes only to find a certain spiky brunette boy was falling…Sora… the boy of her dreams, he had saved her again, she felt something was wrong, he looked lifeless, she looked around and her eyes widened, Sora was disappearing! _  
_  
Bit by bit he was fading, she jumped up on her feet,"SORA!" she yelled, Donald was rushing towards him and Goofy was rushing towards him too, but she came to Sora first, and just as she wrapped her arms around him, he disappeared. Sora…no…I won't let you go!_

_Now Ansem awoke, "Your purpose here is done." He started advancing towards Kairi, Donald and Goofy stood in their fighting stances, preparing to fight no matter what, but then Riku appeared, "No I won't let you do this! Go Kairi run!" he yelled, she tried to stay and help Riku but Donald and Goofy pulled her with them, but she saw a heartless following them, and no matter how many times Donald hit the heartless, it wouldn't strike back._

_Her eyes widened in surprise, "Sora?" she asked, the heartless couldn't hear her and still stood there, meanwhile the other shadows advanced towards them, Kairi stood in front of Sora, "This time, I'll protect you Sora." With that Donald and Goofy charged towards the heartless, but more kept on coming, they jumped and leaped towards them and Kairi threw her arms around the heartless which was Sora, preventing any harm towards him._

_She suddenly felt warm, and the heartless she was hugging grow, the heartless that was trying to get her couldn't then a burst of light came out, and all the heartless were slain, and she stood, with a brunette spiky haired Sora hugging her, he whispered into her ear, "Kairi…Thankyou."_

_end of flashback_

* * *

  
She smiled softly and opened her eyes, "Yes Sora Hikari, I'd gladly share the paopu fruit with you, and let our destinies intertwine forever." Sora smiled at this, not his usual cheesy grin, but this one was serious and filled with pure joy and love, he took the paopu and cracked it in half, and gave half to Kairi.

Kairi smiled again as she took it and fed it to Sora, while Sora fed his half to her, "One…"Sora whispered, "Two…" she murmured back, "Three." They both said in unison and fed it to each other at the same time, just as they took the first bite.

A gust of wind whipped around them, causing the water to rise around them as they stood in the lake savoring their once in a life time treat, it tasted tangy but yet sweet, when they finished feeding it to each other, on the last bite, they kissed.

This one more passionately than before, sliding tongues in and out of each others mouths, Kairi flung her arms around his neck as Sora pulled her closer to him by her waist, and ran his fingers through her hair, while she softly stroke his cheek, they finally broke apart, and the wind died, their clothes stopped blowing in the wind and Kairi's hair stopped whipping around them, and the water flooded back down into the lake, they stood there, feet in the water gasping for breath, foreheads touching.

"I'm yours forever Kairi, you're my sanctuary." Sora whispered, his lips grazing her, her corners of her lips tugged into a smile, "I'm yours forever too, my heart, my soul…and someday my body." She whispered back, the last bit really shocked Sora, he only thought she was kidding all those times…

They kissed one last time then Sora spoke up, "It's getting late, we should be heading back." Kairi smiled softly and held his hand with hers, "Yeah lets." But then they heard a blood curling scream that made their blood run cold, Sora's and Kairi's eyes widened, "What the heck was that?" Sora asked bewildered, and with that he summoned his wings and picked up Kairi bridal style and flew towards the castle.

* * *

"MY, MY! SETTING A PARTY WITHOUT ME! I'M SO SAD!" The voice cackled, the voice belonged to a certain sleek blonde haired girl in her 20's, her eyes dangerously fierce and was laughing murderous laughter throwing her knives around, she was wearing a yellow and black mage robe. "LARXENE!" Riku growled as he brought his keyblade 'Way To Dawn' the keyblade to Larxene's head but Larxene kicked Riku in the gut sending him crashing to the wall.

A trickle of blood ran down Riku's face, Donald were already beaten up, he was knocked out, Goofy was knocked out too, Mickey threw a high potion and mega ether on Donald which caused the mage to wake up before being knocked out cold too. Yes, Riku could've taken her, but she casted slow on him already, making it harder than to defeat her than it already is.

"DONALD! RIKU! KING MICKEY! GOOFY!" Sora and Kairi yelled when they reached the doors, he grabbed Kairi's hand and rushed through the mob of people trying to get out, he heard a loud quack-scream, and realized Donald was in trouble, "DONALD!" Kairi cried as she spotted him casting Firgara at Larxene who got caught halfway through the spell and screamed out in pain, after all, Fire element was her weakness, "God damn, you stupid duck!" She hissed and threw a potion on herself,

She then casted sleep and continuous thunders on him making him knocked out again, "DONALD!" Kairi and Sora yelled again, she scanned the place and spotted Sora and Kairi, "AHA! Oh the great heroic Keyblade Master has come to stop me? Oh and with his lady love beside him how _romantic_." She sneered sarcastically and spat out the last word, she pointed her knives at him threatening.

"YOU KILLED AXEL, NOW I'LL MAKE YOU PAY TO SEE HOW IT HURTS TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE!" then lunged towards at Kairi, but just then Sora and Kairi noticed something different about Larxene, her eyes where red and pitch black, her aurora with only rage, nothing else but rage …she was controlled by her rage.

Kairi summoned her keyblade but was too slow, Sora on the other hand shoved her out of the way and got stabbed in the back instead, he howled in pain, "You monster! Don't you DARE lay a finger on her!" He hissed and summoned his keyblades, Fenrir and Ultima weapon, then he concentrated to go into a drive form,

But he heard a sneer and saw Larxene sneering and smirking at him, "It's no use, I blocked you from using your drive forms once you came in here! There's no way of beating me now like last time!" She cackled, and kicked him in the gut, then jumped up and landed a blow on his head, Sora was stumbling, and she took this advantage and kicked him in the gut again sending him crashing to the wall.

"Sora!" Kairi cried, then turned towards the Larxene figure was now glowing with red and snarled, "You lousy bitch!" Kairi herself was shocked she swore, it was so rare she swore and never swore this foul, but she didn't care all she wanted was to revenge on her to hurting her Sora, she ran towards Larxene at full speed, body low and keyblade dragging on the ground, when she slashed at Larxene, the Savage Nymph just blocked it and kicked her in the neck, causing Kairi to crash to the ground.

Larxene reached up in the air with a arm summoned a lighting sword then grabbed it out of the air and was about to land a blow at Kairi's neck aiming to slice her head off, Sora flew from his place, wincing every time he moved a muscle and blocked the blow, the blade zapped Sora and despite his best efforts of holding the pain in, not wanting the Savage Nymph to know he was hurting, he screamed out in pain, the blow had sliced Sora's clothes and back open, blood now spraying everywhere.

"SORA!" Kairi cried out then caught his limp body; Sora bit the pain in as he stood up quickly and landed a hack on the surprised Nymph who was shocked to see Sora survive through the blow, she screamed out in pure pain, Sora hacked through her body over and over again slashing her everywhere scattering cuts along her body, Kairi jumped up and landed a few blows on her back, "Kairi!" Sora cried and Kairi nodded, they started their limit.

Kairi pecked Sora on the cheek and with a roar from Sora they ran towards the Larxene figure, then Sora picked up Kairi and they flew towards their enemy, switching places from time to time, to a naked eye it would be seemed as they were disappearing and reappearing in different positions, then they appeared in front of Larxene and started hacking and slicing at her, "Love you Kai." Sora said and grinned his cheesy grin, and grabbed her by the wrist, and he soared up with amazing speed, then yelled as he threw Kairi up higher.

"Fly my love!" Sora cried as Kairi soared through the air then twirled around then blasted herself back down towards her target, Larxene, Sora on the other hand was dashing at max speed using 'quick run' towards Larxene too, body was held low so he was even faster, his keyblades dragging on the ground creating sparks of white light to spark up, and as they both met their target at the same time they hacked her chest and back, causing Larxene to howl in pain even more, on her knees, Sora was kissing Kairi deeply then broke apart.

"Ladies first." Sora said grinning as he bowed and letting Kairi hit their opponent first, Kairi giggled, "What a gentlemen." And blew a kiss at him, then she closed her eyes as her hair whipped around then snapped open her eyes and yelled, huge fireballs was blasting from the tip of her crimson keyblade, "Is this all?" She taunted as Larxene growled, then let Sora join her.

Sora then lifted up a out stretched palm and and ice started to form into a chunk in the middle of his palm, then he yelled and blasted huge chunks of ice at the Savage Nymph, "Man, this is a waste of time." Sora added, Larxene staggered and every time she nearly landed on the ground, Kairi and Sora's ice chunks and fire balls blasted her, forcing her back to arch itself up straight instead of falling to the ground.

Sora then jumped back with his Ultimate keyblade pointing at Larxene, Kairi flicked her hair then jumped back and joined Sora, standing back to back but their heads turned towards their target, backs and shoulders touching, and both their keyblades pointing at Larxene, "Love!" Kairi screamed, "Always!" Sora added yelling too, "CONQUER ALL!" Sora and Kairi both cried together.

Sora's cry louder was louder as a beam of white and pink shot out from their keyblades and pierced through their opponent, the whole room glowed hot pink and white, "Love you too Sora." Kairi said and pecked him on the cheek and then the background turned back to its original color.

They turned around only to find Larxene passed out on the ground, Sora casted sleep on her and then chucked a potion on her that they found from Larxene's pockets and chucked the remaining one on Kairi before she could even protest, "Sora! You should've used it on yourself! Look at your cuts!" She exclaimed after he threw a potion on her.

Then Sora noticed his cuts and gashes, there was a huge one which busted his back open and now dried blood was caked on it, and there were gashes everywhere from the stupid thunder blade, but Kairi had deep gashes in her too, but now they were healed and that seemed to make Sora feel better than curing himself from the immense pain, he felt light headed and staggered.

Kairi screamed and ran to his side to support him, then sat down Japanese style and laid his head on her lap, she ran her fingers over his face then his hair, but then noticed how cold was he, she panicked then remembered about human warmth, she quickly leaned him against a wall and sat between his legs and hugged him lightly, forcing her warmth into him, tears rolling down her eyes, "Please Sora, don't give up…"

* * *

HAHA CLIFFY! So how was the limit break? If you didn't notice their limit break is called Love's Eternal Barrier, I don't know why I called it that, and I'm still thinking of Kairi's keyblades name, Now please R&R soon or I'll STOP WRITING, ok? I don't want a story that no one cares about. Thanks. 


	12. The Story of a Broken Nobody

chappie Twelve: The Story of a Broken Nobody and Explainations

Wow…Already my twelfth, and guys I'm really serious, if I don't get any more reviews I will not write more than 15 chapters, I will abandon this fanfic, or I'll make the ending dramatically short and stupid. Like it was all Sora's dream blah blah. But if you don't want that then REVIEW JEUSUS! And sorry for the people who saw I wrote "YOU KILLED DEMYX" that came out wrong it was suppose to be Axel, sorry, somehow I wrote Demyx instead.

Disclaimer: If I owned KH I'd kill all of you. Right. Now.

"Larxene! Larxene!" Axel and Yuffie sped over once they heard about Larxene and Riku, Yuffie said she was worried about the Kairi and Sora and all, but they all knew it was for Riku,

"Larxene!" Axel murmured in his sleep, clutching the Savage Nymphs hand with his and shaking lightly, Man this guy was worried about her all right. Larxene, and the rest of the people who got hurt had already been knocked out.

Sora was in the worst state, due to his back and loss of blood, and was now mentally and physically tired out, Larxene was better due to she got healed by Sora, The King and Donald and Goofy woke up a few days ago, Kairi wouldn't sleep or talk or eat these few days while Sora was in a coma like state, the only person she did talk to was Namine, Riku woke up but he was still in bed, his skull had cracked but thanks to magic, it got mended but he still rested a lot, good thing Yuffie was here to keep him company.

"Axel…" Larxene muttered, she felt a strange tingle on her palm, she noticed she was in a comfy bed in a huge room, and she was in a nightie tightly wrapped in sheets, she groaned and noticed some red hair sticking out at her, her eyes widened, "Axe…Axe…" She muttered,.

Axel jerked up to find that Larxene was awake and muttering 'Axe' over and over again, he rolled his eyes but was grinning, "Its Axel, not Axe, got it memorized?" he smirked and used his trademark saying, now she realized why her palm was tingling, of course it would she's touching with the pyro who was the elemental master of fire, fire was her weakness so of course she'd feel the tingle, and that confirmed that this was real.

"AXEL!" She screamed out and flung her arms around his neck sobbing uncontrollably into his chest, Axel smiled softly, not the usual know-it-all-cocky-smirk, but this one was a gentle, and soft smile, and sighed as he hugged her back and rubbed her back comforting her, "Don't worry, you're not alone now, I'm here, we wont separate, I promise." He whispered while stroking her cheek and patted her back, Larxene smiled back softly and hugged him again, and "Thank you…" she murmured

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxas and Sora wasn't just in a coma state, they were fighting for their lives, and their heartless was threatening to come out again, "Sora!" Roxas roared and casted a cure spell on Sora, then on himself, "Thanks!" Sora panted and soared towards the heartless again, the heartless' speed was _amazing_, but it's defense and attack was too weak. 

"You owe me one!" Roxas yelled and smirked, still slicing Sleeping lion and Oblivion through, Kairi at the moment had the Oathkeeper charm, so they really couldn't use the keyblade without the charm which formed the keychain, which there for formed a keyblade.

"What were you saying?" Sora smirked, cocking a eyebrow as he spun Fenrir spinning across to Roxas, and just made in time hacking the heartless away from ending Roxas' life, the heartless hissed and sped off to a different direction, Roxas scowled and blasted a few fire balls towards the heartless, which of course ducked it and kicked it back, and knocked Roxas' off guard, "I thought you were better than that! Or was it the Org. XIII cloak?" Sora taunted,.

Roxas was scowling again. The heartless suddenly appeared in front of Sora, and before he could react it sliced him in the eye, Sora screamed in pain and Roxas threw a keyblade at it, it made it's mark and it hissed and sped away…for now, Sora clutched his eye and blood was seeping out of it, he quickly casted a cure spell, but there was still blood coming out, at least it didn't hurt. Then they went back to fighting.

"So Sora, you prefer life, or death?" Roxas asked lazily while hacking through the heartless then ending the combo with a thunder element finishing move, "I'll take Life please, I have a Kairi to attended to." Sora replied lazily back, blasting a few Light spells towards the heartless, of course light was the darkness weakness, so it doubled the pain while the heartless got caught into the spell, it screamed a ear piercing scream loudly, and "Man that thing's got a heck of a vocal!" Roxas yelled rubbing his ears, then screamed out Sora's name, Sora nodded back, and began their limit.

They started off throwing their keyblades to each other, which made them swap, then they charged towards the heartless and hacked through it, swapping keyblades here and then, "Is that all you got?" Roxas taunted, "Hey! You took my line!" Sora scowled and pouted, Roxas smirked, and "And Then I'll let you do the next one!" Roxas said, and they shook hands, a ball of light was forming and they shot the light through the heartless, catching it off guard, "Gotcha!" Sora yelled while Roxas cheered.

"I'll take ya!" Roxas roared, while Sora was flying around the heartless faster and faster, creating a tornado with the heartless captured inside, the heartless hissed and screeched, "Now!" Sora yelled and Roxas hopped on his skateboard and jumped up high, performing a 360, then held his keyblades outward and dashed through the tornado.

His keyblades slashing the heartless while he cut through, then Roxas landed crouching on his skateboard, kneeling on it and his eyes were closed, Sora flew to the middle of the tornado and dashed down, his keyblades floating at his sides, he dashed down and landed with a huge THUD and he was kneeling like Roxas was his keyblades stabbed into the ground, the heartless landed on the ground too with a huge THUD. Sora and Roxas jumped up and did a high five, and together yelled, "Were the best!"

When the two got back into their fighting stances, the heartless was hissing and sped back deep into the darkness, "Well that was close." Sora panted, wiping blood from his eye, "Yeah pretty much-" Roxas was cut off when he fell to the ground clutching his chest were his heart should be.

Then he fell, falling back into a pitch black never ending darkness, some hazes of darkness wrapped around him he tried to get out of the grip but he couldn't, "ROXAS! NO! ROXAS!" Sora was holding his hand out to him, but he was gripped with darkness too, and then he couldn't see what happened next, he was stretching his hand out, he didn't know why, just about when nearly all the darkness had consumed him he saw a ball of light.

The ball of light grew bigger and a hand reached out, the hand was thin, and elegant, it reached for Roxas' hand and grabbed it, the skin felt smooth and warm, while his was rough and cold, he didn't know why but the held on to the hand and the owner of the hand pulled him out of the darkness, a light engulfing him, only a single word came to his mind, _Namine._

* * *

Sora's eyes flew open, he panting for breathe only to find himself in a room, lying on a comfy king sized bed, the whole room was decorated in pink and white, his keychains and his clothes were hung up, and he was bandaged, he was topless in fact, his chest was tightly wrapped with bandages up to his shoulder, but it left his left shoulder and arm bare, and it ended above his belly button, but it was wrapping his right shoulder, and he found from elbow down to his knuckles, he was also bandaged, he had cuts here and there, and his forehead was bandaged too. 

His fingers quickly flew up to feel his eye, but found no scar there, and sighed relieved, _Aerith must've healed me,_ he thought.

He heard light snoring and looked down to see that Kairi, shivering slightly and had her crimson hair scattered around her face, which was tear stained, her hands tightly clutched his, he smiled gently and sat up slowly to not wake her, and grabbed his blanket and carefully draped it around her, she sighed in her sleep, he smiled again, and kept on looking at her, memories came back to him, he remembered how he went his hands and knees baring his neck a Org. XIII nobody, begging him to let him see Kairi, he smiled at the memory and chuckled a little.

He also remembered how Kairi called his name, through her heart, just before Ansem's sword made contact with his neck, it was Kairi who saved it that time, and he also remembered how she flung her arms around him when he was a heartless, just before the other shadows attacked them, a lone tear rolled down his face, _I'd do anything for this girl…_He'd grown up with her, shared his heart with her, even shared a paopu with her before Larxene attacked.

Suddenly he remembered _LARXENE!_ She might be attacking any minute again, he jerked up but groaned from the pain which alarmed Kairi to jolt up, her eyes became wide and she felt the blanket around her and found Sora rubbing his neck then look down at her and smiled, she immediately flung her arms around his neck, suffocating him, "SORA OH MY GOD YOUR AWAKE!" She screamed her grip around his neck tighter.

"Kai- Kairi, I can't breathe…" he stuttered out, his face becoming red from lack of oxygen and a huge blush, Kairi immediately let go and left the poor boy catch his breath, "Sorry…" she muttered but he grinned at her and kissed her gently, a smile formed on her face but it quickly fell as they heard another scream, but this time it wasn't blood curling but happiness, "Huh?" Sora asked rubbing his neck again, Kairi suddenly sat up and helped him to his feet, "Come on, you have to see this…" She said while helping him walk to a room…

* * *

"Roxas…" he woke up with a jolt, someone whisper his name, the person was crying, and somehow it pained him, the person was clutching his hand sobbing uncontrollably into his chest, his vision slowly came back, he saw a girl with straight, flaxen hair holding his hand and crying her eyes out, "Namine." 

His voice cracked when he whispered, it was hoarse and way to deep for his normal tune, Namine quickly looked up with her crystal blue eyes, but they were blood shot, her face was tear stained, her eyes went wide and she threw her arms around him, "ROXAS!" She cried, and went back to sobbing into his chest, it pained him to see her like this, and it was all his fault, "I'm sorry Nam…" he whispered, his voice barely audible, it pained him to even speak.

Roxas looked around his surroundings, they were a room, he was lying in a cozy bed, his clothes was changed and he was wearing a black shirt and baggy black pants, his wrist band and rings were still here though, he had a few scratches here and there but it wasn't deep, his legs were bandaged and so was his left arm, and so was his right wrist, there was a fireplace, and it was lit, creating warmth, it was dark, and snow was falling through the window, how strange was it, it was so humid then it was snowing, well I guess that's winter for you in Disney.

"Namine how did I…?" he began asking, but someone cut him off, "She pulled you out of the darkness." A woman around her 20's with brunette hair which was in a plat, she wore a pink bandana and a pink dress, she was looking at him worriedly, Roxas was surprised, "Huh, what the, you can see me?!" Roxas asked shocked, the woman nodded, she seemed familiar to Roxas, then he remembered, Aerith, a black and white mage her black magic high as Donald but her white magic was way higher than anyone he and Sora knew.

"We are guessing that because you were being captured by darkness, but then Namine was just in time to pull you out of it and destroying the darkness that was surrounding you, which made us not being able to see you except for people who Sora dearly treasure, like Riku and Kairi, they were the only ones who can see you before, but now everyone can, because the darkness that was hiding you were destroyed, also that you were wielding the keyblade, and with Namine's light it triggered something that we do not know of,."

Aerith paused for a second, then continued, "but it seems to make you able for us to see you when you come out of Sora's body, but of course you'd still have to return to Sora's mind, because you aren't entirely complete without him." She explained smiling sweetly, but Roxas was still confused, "But how can you see Namine?"

This time King Mickey came in the room answering him with Leon and the gang with Yuffie supporting Riku into the room, Sora and Larxene was also limping in and staggering, but Kairi and Axel were helping them to walk.

"Welp, were guessing because she made contact with you therefore destroying the darkness around her too! And I guess because she made contact with you the keyblade also worked its magic on her! But it seems that you'd have to have Sora near you so we can see us because before Sora walked in you were really transparent, nearly invisible, but as same as Roxas you have to have Kairi near you!" The king wondered aloud in his usual high pitched voice, his crown tilting on his head.

Sora's jaw became slack as everyone was talking to Roxas, "How could you see him?" he asked still shocked, the whole room sighed and started explaining again…

"Oh." Sora murmured still shocked, but then his face cracked a grin, "Well then I have a new little brother!" he announced happily, the whole room stared at him, "Huh?" Roxas asked confused, "Well, if I go to other worlds they'd sure to ask who you are, so I'll say you're my little brother!" Sora explained, the people rolled their eyes but chuckled, "Finally Sora, you're using your brain! I'm so proud!" Riku said sarcastically, faking to cry, Riku had his forehead and his arms bandaged too, Sora pouted and folded his arms, Mickey and the rest wasn't bandaged though, they were only minor scratches but they were knocked out because of the spell sleep.

"Wait why do I have to be the young one?" Roxas pouted, "Because I beat you in the world that never was!" Sora boasted proudly, Roxas groaned, "Fine, whatever." But Leon growled, "Whatever's my word." He warned dangerously, and Roxas yelped in fear, the whole room laughed.

But then Sora saw Larxene in the room, chuckling as well, he summoned his keyblades, Roxas caught the sight and summoned his keyblades too, jumping from the bed, "What the heck, why is Larxene here!?" Roxas roared, slowly advancing to Larxene, but to their surprise she winced and drew back behind Axel, "W-What?" Sora stuttered confused, Larxene bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to attack you guys, it's just, every time I see fire I remember Axel, and then I slowly remember the rest of the Org. XIII, I was lonely I had no where to go, I was nearly insane." She muttered, Sora and Roxas looked bewildered, I mean hello? Savage Nymph apologizing? Ring a bell?

"When I attacked you back at castle Oblivion, it was only because, well, I wanted to become whole again, but thanks to you I am whole now, I got my heart back, so I knew not to harm you guys again but still…" She sighed, "I missed the Org. they were like a family to me, then one day I was angry, then I don't know, I guess rage took over, and I went insane…I don't know how but I found a way to the castle, and all I thought about was revenge, but then you and Kairi striked me down, and here I am, apologizing to you lot, and back to my normal self." She sighed, but then regained her posture and stood next to Axel again. He grinned and patted her back then looked at Sora and Roxas.

"Come on Roxie and Sora please trust her..." He saw Roxas and Sora pondering about this, "Well at least trust me." He said added, Roxas and Sora looked at him and hesitated, "Fine." Roxas finally said, "She can join us." Sora finished for him, Larxene grinned, "Just watch your hair you twerps, anything insults about mine and I'll zap yours." She warned, Sora and Roxas yelped, there goes their entertainment and groaned, their shoulders slumping, but they were grinning, they whole room laughed and then pair by pair.

Sora shook hands with Roxas and Kairi hugged Namine before they left, the group left and Namine and Roxas alone again, one Sora and Kairi had gone within 50 meters again, they were left back to being transparent, "So Roxas, What now?" Namine asked, Roxas grinned and she sat on his lap, Roxas wrapped his arms around her, "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" Roxas began…

* * *

"AXEL!" Kairi yelled while Axel was helping Larxene to her room, but Kairi kept on following Axel, and Sora smirked and held in his laughter, he knew what she was going to do, Axel gulped, and walked even faster, Larxene was confused, "Axel, why are we walking this fast?" Larxene asked, Axel started to run, "Um...long story." He muttered, but Sora ignoring the pain carried Kairi up and summoned his wings, and flew straight past Axel and stopped in front of him.

Axel turned around only to find Kairi blocking his way, he broke up cold sweat, "Um...Yes Kairi?" He stuttered, he had really put in mind what Leon and Rinoa said before about Kairi's feistyness and how she could be when she wanted to pay people back...except for paying back to Sora, for Sora she used a different style. 

Kairi grinned, "This is for kidnapping me!" she suddenly screamed and slapped Axel silly, then kicked him in the gut, Sora and Larxene stood watching not bothering to help Axel as he was dealing with a dangerous Kairi grinning evily, "Shes scary when shes angry eh?" Larxene asked her eyes not leaving the scene.

"Yep, and thats what I like about her too." Sora answered watching how Kairi was now kicking him in the shin making Axel yell in pain like a girl, "Should we help him?" Larxene wondered aloud, she and Sora looked at each other for a moment then both said at the same time, "Nahhhhhhhh." Then returned to watch how Kairi was punching him in the gut, Axel couldn't do anything but yelp like a girl.

Woah, that was hectic, I really wanted Roxas and Namine to interact with the story, and by the way Namine will have a keyblade soon! And thanks for the extra reviews! I really need more you know, and give me your opinion of how my story is! Rate it maybe? 1 for bad and 10 for great. And no Roxas and Namine will stay in Sora and Kairi most of the time except for a few parts sorry. Or it'll just get too hard to write!

Thanks! Regen.

Return to Top


	13. The Heartbreaking Fact

Chappie Thirteen: The Heartbreaking Fact.

Woah its chapter thirteen already, look I'm dead serious, if I don't get up to 10 reviews by the time of chapter 15 which is in I don't know a week, then seriously I QUIT! And thanks heaps for the people who DID leave a review, it means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH end of story. Period.

* * *

"Hey Riku." Yuffie piped up, she and Riku had been walking inside the castle, stopping here and there to check what was in there, "Hn?" Riku muttered, he wasn't really a more than one word person at times…but still he is FAR from the quiet type. 

"Gosh, do you always just say one word?" Yuffie asked annoyed and nudged him in the arm, "No." Riku replied and kept on walking.

Yuffie pouted and folded her arms and stalked up to his pace, Riku smirked and suddenly pushed her into a wall and continued walking, "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Yuffie screamed, loud enough to wake up the whole castle, and she did.

People flung open their windows and there was a huge 'SHHH!' straight away, then they slammed back the windows to claim their dreams again.

"SORRY! Oh woops…" Yuffie yelled out 'Sorry' but it was yelling again, she sighed, Riku smirked and chuckled a bit, Yuffie lightened up immediately.

"You know Riks; you need to lighten up, Sora's right you've been in the darkness for too long." Yuffie lectured poking him hard in the chest, Riku grunted.

"Sorry Miss, but I don't care what people think." Yuffie poked him on the forehead this time; Riku grunted and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't mean it like that stupid, it means you've got to get more fun out of you, sure the king said there would be something bad happening, but when its here, we can face it!" she said, jumping up and pumping a fist into the air.

Riku shook his head and smiled this time, a real smile; instead of his trade-mark know it all smirk.

"I guess your right." He muttered, and then smirked again "Race ya!" He declared and ran off, leaving Yuffie in the dust.

"HEY NO FAIR-"She started yelling, again windows flew open and people yelled at her to be quiet, "Sorry! God damn that Riku…" she muttered under her breath.

She suddenly felt a strange feeling in her stomach when she thought about him, but she shook the thought away and ran off too, _what am I thinking?!_ She scolded at herself.

* * *

Sora was showing Kairi some new moves again, how to run properly in a fighting stance, in the training room of the Disney castle, "Soraaaa." Kairi suddenly whined he stopped in his tracks; maybe he did push her a little too far… 

" Can you teach me magic?" this question knocked him off guard, sure in their limit they used magic, but it was only because Sora lent her the power at the time.

"Kairi, I don't know…" Sora began, "Please Sora! Pretty please?" Kairi whined again, jutted out her lower lip and widened her eyes, tears threatening to fall, Sora groaned; he just _couldn't_ resist that look from her. Ever.

"Fine." He muttered, Kairi squealed joyfully and leapt into the air, Sora shook his head but all the time grinning, "What do you want to learn first?" Sora asked her when she calmed down.

Kairi thought for a moment, "What to choose?" She muttered under her breath, but Sora heard this, he grinned, "Well you know, it'd be easier if you think a few things about yourself, and choose which element suits you more, like Merlin chose cure for me, helpful to other people." He instructed.

Kairi went deep in thought, _what am I like?_ She thought, _hmm, _she heard Namine hummed, _Hey Nam, wanna help?_ Kairi asked her, _that's what I'm doing._ Namine replied and smiled, Kairi grinned_, so what are you like…Hmm…Feisty no offence, _Namine began, Kairi giggled, _No offence taken,_ Kairi knew she was feisty.

_Well, Feisty, And crimson,_ Namine added, _Huh?_ Kairi asked, Crimson? _Your hair silly._ Namine giggled _Oh right._ Kairi thought, _Well, Feisty and Crimson, and filled with love._ Namine concluded, _I think the element 'Fire' will suit you most._

Kairi thought this over for a moment, then agreed with Namine, Kairi turned to Sora who had his hands folded behind his head, his trademark pose, Kairi giggled and that caught Sora's attention, "So have you decided, _my love?_" Sora asked, grinning slyly, Kairi blushed at his choice of words.

"Namine helped me choose the element 'Fire', _Dear_, because she said I was feisty and my hair's crimson…and at the moment, and forever I am deeply in love." She giggled; she had exaggerated the word 'dear' louder so Sora could wipe that grin off his face, Sora scrunched up his face.

"Okay no more ickle names now okay?" Sora said, pretending to be disgusted, "Okay Sora-poo!" Kairi giggled again, Sora pouted and groaned, "Kairiiiiii…" He whined, Kairi cracked up even more, and then stifled her last giggles, but her huge grin gave it away, "Okay, Okay." She gave in, Sora grinned widely.

"Okay Kai, First off close your eyes." Sora instructed and she immediately closed her eyes, eager to learn magic, "imagine fire, how it feels like, the look, and the texture, imagine nothing but fire, with it surrounding you."

Kairi tightened her eye lids together, feeling the warmth of the fire slowly heating up, the flames licking at her fingers; she felt a tingling sensation in her palm, Sora sensed this, and instructed her again, "Once you have the feeling in you, try to direct all of it to your keyblade."

Kairi gave a small nod, she summoned her keyblade and gripped it tightly, forcing the feel of the fire into the keyblade, she suddenly flung her eye lids open and screamed out, "FIRE!" and she directed it at a dummy in the training room, unfortunately the fire blazed off somewhere else, but it didn't matter to Sora, she summoned a fire spell, and it was better than he ever did at his first try.

Kairi sighed, disappointed, she turned glumly towards Sora and expected him to look disappointed too, but instead he was grinning widely, so wide she thought his lips would crack, "Kairi! That was amazing!" Sora blurted out as she turned towards him, she smiled lightly back at him.

"Sora, it didn't hit the target though." She muttered, but to her surprise Sora was still grinning, "It doesn't matter Kairi, no one's first try is perfect, not even mine, plus…you managed to burn the other dummy…" Sora said while jabbing a finger at the other dummy she burnt, she giggled slightly.

"Plus, my first go didn't even hit anything; it dissolved after a few inches, so yours was really good!" Sora continued, now Kairi's smile was huge.

"Did I really do that good, are you pulling my leg?" she asked wondering if he was lying, but Sora was still grinning the same huge grin, "Why should I Kai? I'm serious that was really good! I'm so proud of you!" he exclaimed then swept her up in his arms, hugging her tightly; she giggled and hugged him back.

"A good student comes from a good teacher!" She added, Sora chuckled, "Nah, I only told you what to do, and it was you who did it." Sora blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Say Kai, I want to ask you about something." Sora chirped, starting a conversation, "Hmm?" Kairi turned around to look at him; Sora felt his cheeks felt rosy whenever she looked at him.

"You know that paopu we shared, Um…you think anything will happen?" Sora asked nervously, he remembered every single detail when they had shared it, the taste, the feel, _the magic, _"Mhm, and I can tell you something Sora." Kairi started and curled her fingers around his belt loops and leaned into his ear…

"The magic will come soon." She breathed and kissed him lightly then separated from him and giggled, Sora was dazed at her actions and words…_What did that mean…?_ He thought, _you'll see Sora, You'll see. _Roxas told him in his mind.

* * *

"Hiya fella's! 'Bout time we left! Okay, Donald, Goofy and I will share a ship with Axel and Larxene, Leon will share with Rinoa." Rinoa squealed at this and made Leon blush, the King cleared his throat. 

"Ahem, Leon will share with Rinoa, Aerith, Zack, Cloud and Tifa." The king continued but was disturbed when Tifa gave an "All right!" and Aerith giggled, the King sighed and continued, "AHEM!" He cleared his throat louder again; everyone in the room stopped their squealing and giggling and turned their attention to the King who looked pretty annoyed.

"Sorry your majesty." The room muttered, the King chuckled softly, "It's okay fella's, just leave the 'Hoorays' later, Sora will share a ship with Kairi, and Riku and Yuffie." The king concluded, Sora looked longingly at Kairi as she blushed, with Riku and Yuffie staring at each other in disbelief, "Stop staring at me Yuff!" Riku suddenly shot at Yuffie.

Yuffie glared at him, "Well how to you know I was looking at you if you wasn't looking at me?!" She fired back, then they both pounced at each other and when the dust cleared, they were having a contest of pulling each others cheeks.

"Zay ish! Zay zoy vere sooking va vi!" Yuffie growled, she intended to say, 'Say it! Say you were looking at me!' Riku growled back and shot a "Nu!" The whole room bursted in laughter, but the two soon-to-be-couples, as everyone predicted didn't noticed.

"We'll leave in about a few minuets so everyone, Pack, and meet me back here when your done!" The king ordered and everyone saluted then ran off.

King Mickey chuckled to himself, the tilted crown bobbing on his head, "This is going to be quiet a journey…" he murmured then jumped off his throne and ran off to pack his own supplies.

* * *

"Clothes!" Sergeant Yuffie, Kairi, Tifa and Rinoa, even Aerith barked, "Check!" Everyone including the KING, stood straight and barked back. 

Except Cloud grunted and turned away, Leon muttered a 'whatever' and turned away too, and Zack just rolled his eyes and turned away as well, the three emo-teers everyone called them.

"Toiletries!" the sergeants barked again, "Check!" Everyone barked back, except the emo-teers, "Weapons!"…and so on…

* * *

_After 5 minuets _

"Umm…Alright let's go!" Yuffie and Kairi squealed and jumped in the air and did a high five giggling, while Rinoa jumped in the air and giggled, Tifa pumped a fist in the air and grinned, swaying side to side a little, Aerith just giggled.

"Check- Wait! ALRIGHT!" Everyone jumped in joy, the sergeant thing was over, finally, and even Cloud, Leon and Zack sighed in relief.

As everyone turned on their heels and started to leave the King yelled out a stop, which caused everyone to stop dead in their tracks and look back, posture straightening, "Yes your majesty?" They all asked.

"I want Sora and Kairi to come with me for a second." The king sighed, Sora and Kairi looked at each other, then shrugged and followed.

"What did you want your majesty?" Sora asked curiously as they approached the cornerstone of light, "The other reason I want you to come back was to receive the first light, Sora point the keyblade at the cornerstone, you too Kairi." The king instructed.

"But your majesty, why me too?" Kairi asked, while pointing her keyblade at the cornerstone with Sora, "Your heart is pure, only light, and Sora's heart is connected to yours, and with the other lights that they summon to Sora, yours will kill the heartless inside him."

The king took a deep breath and continued, "Sora can't get rid of the heartless without your help, so each time he receives a light, when you point at the keyhole that the light gives him, yours will direct to it and shoot into Sora as well."

Kairi suddenly grinned, "Alright! Finally I can help you Sora!" she exclaimed happily, Sora only chuckled, "Alright guys, just close your eyes and concentrate on light, the keyblades will do the rest." Sora and Kairi nodded, and closed their eyes.

They both imagined what light was like, the warmth, the glow, happiness, love, and all kinds of positive thoughts, then suddenly they felt warm, then they both flung open their eyelids and yelled out "LIGHT!", and their keyblades glowed.

Even the next event made Mickey widen his eyes in wonder, a stream of light passed from Kairi to the cornerstone, then the cornerstone shot out a huge beam of light at Sora, Sora winced but kept his eyes closed tightly, Kairi shouted his name, but it wasn't heard.

Sora gave a yell then it was over, he collapsed on the ground, panting as if he ran a fifty hundred meter marathon, sweat breaking everywhere.

"Woah! That was intense. My vision backed out for a second back there!" He blurted out, but he looked fine, instead of sick as Kairi expected. Sora continued, "But the strangest thing was, I saw the heartless screaming in pain, and he faded a tiny bit." He said out in wonderment.

The king chuckled, "Yes! It worked guys! It's making Sora's inner heartless disappear…" Suddenly the Kings grin faded on his furry face, Sora noticed this, "What's wrong Mickey?" For the first time he used Mickey's name instead of King Mickey, the king grinned a little at this.

"It's been long since someone than Minnie called me that, it makes me happier than being called King Mickey…Sora can I talk to you for a second." Sora glanced at Kairi, and gave her an I'm-sorry-Kairi-but-I-think-this-is-really-important look, she grinned and nodded and went up the stairs and into the garden.

"Sora please listen intently..." The king sighed sadly before continuing, "When the last light is entered into your body…you must gather up all your strength, potions will not be an option, or ethers." Sora looked confused.

"For what Mickey?" Sora asked, Mickey avoided eye contact, shuffled his feet nervously and looked away, "You will battle your heartless…" and the King muttered the rest out, after Sora heard all of this, his eyes went wide and bolted out the door, he _needed _to get _away._

* * *

"No…this can't be happening, not after all this…Kairi…no…I can't think like this, I gotta stay positive! I have to, I _need_ to! For Kairi! For everyone! I can't let them down!" Sora shouted into the snowing sky, not caring that it was freezing his butt off. 

Kairi looked around for Sora everywhere, she saw him bolt off somewhere, she asked the king what happened, but he refused to say anything, and that's when she heard someone's voice scream out her name, she followed the voice and ran towards the voice.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw Sora, slashing his keyblades everywhere, snow floating up in the air around him while he attacked the air, then he dropped to his knees and flung his keyblades away, and dropped on his knees, pounding the rocky ground where snow had cleared.

Her eyes started to water as she saw him pound the ground harder with his fists, blood starting to ooze from his hands since they were cut, but Sora ignored them and threw his head back and yelled, then punched the ground one last time with a white knuckled fist, as a result more blood oozed out from the hand.

She rushed towards him and flung her arms around her lover, "Sora! Sora! What's wrong?! What happened?!" Sora quickly regained his posture, and muttered something before looking directly in her eyes.

Kairi saw a few tears that were being held back, despite his grin that he was forcing, "Huh? What's wrong Kai? Something happened?" He forced out from his grin, trying back to hold back his tears, Kairi stared at him hard.

"Don't 'What's wrong Kai' me Sora, I saw what you were doing, and I know you only do that when your deeply angered or in pain, what's wrong Sora?! What did the king say?!" She screamed at him, not caring if people heard.

Sora turned away from her, but she took his head in her hands and forced him to look at her, "Sora, What's wrong?" She demanded, Sora avoided eye contact and a few tears leaked from his eye, now this broke Kairi's heart, the heart that she had shared with Sora.

Sora bit his lip before muttering, "I have to battle my heartless when I receive the last light." He said, voice wavering, Kairi knew it wasn't all and urged him on, "So? So what, you've battled your heartless thousands of times, what makes this time different?!" she screamed again, this time her eyes leaked out a few hot tears as well.

Sora looked down and pushed her hands away gently and turned his face away, "This time, the heartless will be a thousand times stronger…and this time, Roxas won't be there to help me, and if I loose to it…" he broke off at the last sentence, unable to go on.

Kairi forced him to look at her again, "Or else what Sora?! Tell me!" she yelled at his face, demanding to know the truth.

"I'll die Kairi, Roxas fortunately will be okay, but only Namine and you will be able to see him…and the heartless…it'll break free." His voice cracked at the last few words. Then turned away again, Kairi this time stumbled and dropped to her knees on the ground.

"No! There must be another way! Please! No! You can't do this! Forget it Sora don't do it! If it means your life, it's not worth it!" She screamed again, despite herself, tears came out of her eyes, Sora looked at her with a 'sorry' look.

"I can't Kai! It's the best for all of us! I have to go through this battle! What if it breaks out again! The time is limited Kai! What if I was alone with you and it came out! What if…" His voice trailed off, he took a deep shivering breath, "I _must _do this Kairi, and I have to. If I win, then I won't endanger you again Kai" His voice was lifeless now.

"I'm in hands of fate at the moment, let's just hope the lights give me enough power I need to fend it off." He murmured, "But what if fate doesn't play at your side this time?!" She demanded, "Well it has every time!" Now Sora had raised his voice.

"With a price Sora! And I can't bare the price to be _you_! If you loose, I don't know what I'd do! I'd go crazy!" She now stood up screaming down at him as hell broke loose and tears escaped from her shimmering sky blue eyes which was now dull.

"I don't care if the price is me." He retorted staring straight at her, his eyes dull as well, she looked at him in wonderment, and then kneeled back down, and stared harder into his eyes.

"Even if it means putting your life on the bet? Even if it means there's a possible chance for you to be killed?" She asked her voice now serious, and in that question not even a single word was cracked.

But Sora gave her a word that made her love him to an extent, if that was possible, and her eyes filled with admiration, "_Yes."_ He said, loudly, not caring if that word could change his life forever, and then she flung her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder.

Sora sighed and ran his fingers into her hair gently, stroking her back as she cried her heart out for her guardian angle and lover and protector, the man she'd love for eternity, even when she died.

Awww, Sora is soo sweet, but…he might die! NOOO! Oh wait…I'm writing the story aren't I? oh well umm…hehe? Well R&R PLEASE!


	14. Magic Of Paopus And Midnight Disaster

Chappie 14: Magic of Paopus, and Midnight Disaster.

I'm SO sorry for the delay, you know how school is sometimes, I'm having a real hard time too, and I've kind of lost my touch for writing stories, my head was just SO messed up. Okay, I promise I'll update quick again like I use to after 11th of June 2007. That's where the journey really begins. So stay tuned peoples!

And thanks so much for the reviews! And correcting my paragraph formation! I'm working really hard to not put too much in one paragraph and only one person speaking in one paragraph!

Disclaimer: If I owned KH, then I'll publish this fanfic into a real book.

WARNING LEMON THIS CHAPTER! EXTREME MATURE CONTENT! And also this chappie will be up to 5000 words if possible

* * *

Kairi had stopped crying now, and the crimson haired princess fell asleep in the Master of Light and Keyblades strong arms. She smiled a little in her sleep and snuggled up to the man of her dreams and let herself go in his arms, and to her, his arms was her castle. 

"Kairi…" Sora whispered her name gently and brushed a few auburn and crimson bangs from her face, then gently picked her up bridal style and summoned his wings and took off slowly, careful to not wake his princess in his arms.

_How much do I love this girl…_He chuckled to himself, unfortunately he forgot Roxas was a part of him, and can very clearly hear what he thought unwillingly.

_Well just consider yourself lucky._ Roxas laughed a little, Sora smiled and nodded, _you know, if I never got sent from the Org. XIII, or was your nobody, I'd never see Namine. Thanks Sora. _Roxas said seriously.

_Don't thank me, thank yourself, you're the one to give up your chance to be whole by yourself to complete me and see Namine again. _Sora replied, it really wasn't his choice that Roxas chose to complete himself again, it was Roxas'.

_Well, let's just get to the point, we're very lucky to be with these girls, and…TREE!_ Roxas suddenly yelled, Sora quickly snapped out of his trance like state, from talking to Roxas and flew out of the way just in time.

_Close call, thanks Roxas._ Sora chuckled nervously. _Yup._ Roxas replied, chuckling a little too. Then Sora thought of a question that was on his mind for a period of time, _what did Kairi mean about soon anyway? What happened that night when we shared the paopu?_ He blurted out, Roxas chuckled again.

_Sora, its better to see for yourself, and you're here. _Roxas said casually then left his mind in peace. Sora sighed and landed on Kairi's porch and dismissed his wings, he walked gently with each step and opened Kairi's glass door and stepped inside and slid back the door closed.

He smiled softly at the sleeping beauty in his arms and pulled her covers off the bed then laid her on her queen sized bed softly then tucked her in, and just when he was about to leave he felt a delicate soft and smooth hand on his gloved and callused one, he turned around to find Kairi awake and hand.

She blushed a little and avoided his eye contact, god he was so sweet, "Sora, can you sleep with me tonight?" Kairi asked still blushing, but now it turned redder, Sora smiled softly again, "Of course." He replied and started walking back to the bed.

"Wait here, I've got to change, don't feel comfy sleeping in these clothes." She said slyly, and walked to the bathroom swaying her hips side to side a little on purpose, then turned around and closed the door, not locking it on purpose and grinned seductively at Sora before the door closed.

_That was HOT! Man, I wonder how she knows all this…hey wait; her clothes are still here…huh?! _Sora's eyes widened a little as he came to his conclusion, _she isn't thinking about doing IT now is she…? Oh god, what am I going to do?! _He turned a even deeper crimson than Kairi's hair just thinking of it.

And meanwhile in the bathroom…

_How am I doing this?! God, what's wrong with me?! I can't seem to control my hormones lately! _Kairi scolded at herself, okay, she left her clothes out on purpose, walked and grinned seductively on purpose, and what now!?

_Kairi, it's the paopu. _Namine suddenly appeared in the Mirror and Kairi yelped a little, "Kai! Is everything alright in there?" Sora yelled from the bed, "No everything's fine Sora! Just dropped something!" Kairi yelled back then look at the mirror.

_But Nam! We're 17! I mean, at least Sora is, and I'm just a few weeks behind, but still Namine! Are we ready for this?_ Kairi pondered in her mind, part of her wanted to, but part of her was nervous to death.

_Kairi, don't you ever learn anything in health class? _Namine grinned coyly and Kairi groaned, _Nam, you know how I pay attention and take notes, but…am I ready for this though?_ She asked Namine.

_Kairi, I may be your nobody, but the choice is yours, just look in your heart, it'll tell you what to do. _Namine replied, _Look in my heart?_ Kairi asked aloud, but realized Namine already had gone from the mirror.

Kairi bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes and relaxed herself, _Look in my heart…_She chanted repeatedly in her mind, then she saw flash backs, how he saved her, how she loved him, their childhood, then she felt something on her belt tug.

She opened her eyes and looked down, the Oathkeeper and remembered Sora had made a promise that concerned her dearly…

* * *

_Flashback._

_Sora was running to her, closing the door to kingdom hearts, Kairi ran to him as well "Sora!" She yelled as she ran to him._

_Then suddenly the ground cracked and spilt apart, separating Sora and Kairi once again, Kairi lost her footing, but Sora grabbed her arm to steady her._

"_Kairi! Remember what you said? Where ever you go I'm always with you too!" He shouted over the noises of the ground separating._

_But Sora didn't let go of Kairi's arm, and his was straining, she fought her tears back as his hand slipped away from hers slowly and slowly…_

"_I'll come back to you! I promise!" Sora yelled again as the noises became louder; Kairi squeezed his hand and yelled back, "I know you will!" with the final exchange of words, the ground spilt apart completely and their hands also separated from each others._

_Sora ran to the edge of his part of land he was standing on and yelled her name, Kairi yelled back at him and suddenly felt a fuzzy ball thing in her palm, she looked up and it was snowing, but surprisingly it wasn't cold._

_Sora also looked up in the sky but quickly turned his attention back on Kairi, and yelled out her name one last time; Kairi snatched a look at him again before they Sora dissolved into the white hazes and separated from her for another long year._

_End of flashback._

* * *

She sighed sadly at the memory, but quickly closed her eyes again as she felt another memory passed her mind and flowing to her heart, her heart quickly caught it and another flashback came up.

* * *

_Flashback_

_She went into the secret cave only she and Sora shared and traced her finger tips lightly across the drawing covered wall, and then finally went to the drawing she and Sora shared when they were seven._

_Kairi saw a difference, there was a Paopu, it was from Sora to her, she laid a palm on the drawing and a lone tear of happiness mixed with sorrow and sadness rolled down her eye._

_She saw Sora drawing the paopu and grinned at her before disappearing, another lone tear escaped her eye, but she wouldn't cry, not now, she had to stay strong like Sora and Riku ._

_Kairi picked up a sharp edged rock and started etching a Paopu delivered from herself to Sora, because in her deep in her heart she knew, her little crush…had blossomed into a deep love she can't and won't shake off._

_She had wanted to spend the rest of her life with him too._

_End of flashback._

* * *

That's when it hit her, she is ready for this, ever since he came back, she wanted to spend her life with him, she wanted to show how much she loved him, she wanted this, and she was ready. 

"Sora!" Kairi suddenly yelled and this made Sora jolt up, "Yeah Kai?" he shouted back, "I forgot my clothes can you bring them to me?" Kairi yelled back again and quickly flung her top and skirt and boots to the corner of the bathroom.

And man the bathroom was huge! A bathtub which was huge and had spa controls, and shower and…everything you want in it!

Sora grabbed her clothes and opened the door to realize Kairi was wearing nothing except her pink bra and matching thong and was letting her hair out and it was flowing down her shoulders and face.

_GOD SHE LOOKS HOT!_ Sora yelled in his mind and immediately blushed again. Kairi stood there as if it didn't matter, this amazed Sora, he had expected her to yell out 'pervert' and kick him in the gut.

Instead the crimson haired beauty skipped playfully towards Sora who was standing there red as a tomato in the door way.

She giggled and pulled him in and took the clothes and kissed him gently and pushed him playfully out again, "Thanks Sora!" She giggled before the door closed again. Sora stood there, tensed and in shock outside the door.

The poor Key bearer was standing there like a deer in the headlights, then walked tensely back to the bed and flung himself on it, meanwhile Kairi was washing her face, and the water unnoticed dripped onto her pink nightie which went down to above her knees.

The princess of the heart came out of the bathroom, and Sora sat up instantly and his eyes disobeyed him as they stared at where the water had wetted her nightie, and it just had to be where her chest was and it made it transparent and bra visible.

Kairi gave him a confused look and followed his gaze, and realized the thin material she was wearing had gone transparent, she giggled again, and to Sora's delight and surprise, she took what she was wearing off and flung it to the corner of the room, forgotten.

"Won't need that if it's wet and if I'm going to _bed_ tonight." She said in a cute yet seductive tone, and emphasized the word bed on purpose, she walked over to Sora slowly again and straddled his lap and kissed his cheek, "Remember when I said the magic will come soon Sora?" she whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

MATURE CONTENT DON'T READ IF YOU CANT HANDLE IT!

The key bearer was still afraid to let loose of his inner animal, and was blushing furiously, and found interest at the fluff on the carpet, "Uh Kai…are you sure about this?" Sora stuttered quietly.

Kairi grinned slyly at this and grinded her crotch into his, the Master of Light groaned in pleasure at her actions, and his self control was dangerously thin and cracking apart.

The princess leaned into his body again and whispered into his ear in a darker tone which was filled with lust and passion, "I've never been more sure about anything." Then grinded her hips even harder, and that's what did it, Sora had unleashed himself.

He turned over so Kairi was below him and pinned her arms above her head and kissed her fiercely, showing no sign of stopping, then Kairi rolled back over straddling him again, Sora grabbed her butt to pull her closer and squeezing it.

Kairi squealed with delight and started to rock back and forth on him now, and their tongues danced a dance filled with lust and passion for each other. She broke the kiss breathlessly and ran her fingers over his clothes covered chest.

"It's too hot to wear clothes tonight." She purred in a low sultry tone, and Sora stood up while she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed a hold of his neck as they kissed again, while Sora took off his long hoodie and threw it to the corner of the room with her clothes and kicked off his shoes and socks along with it.

The aroused princess pushed him gently back on the bed and straddled him again and kissed him on the lips softly then traced her tongue from the corner of his lips to his jaw line where she kissed and licked teasingly while she felt his member grow larger and wider and harder under her butt crack.

Sora groaned with pleasure and took a hold of her butt squeezing it lightly then roamed his hands over her back as his love traced his jaw line up to his ear lobe where she bit it lightly then traced kisses down to his neck and licked down his throat.

The crimson angel had no intention to stop and licked down to the sensitive spot between her lovers neck and shoulder, then she nibbled on it, and sucked the flesh and raked her teeth on it gently, she felt Sora's whole body tense up then relax again.

The princess kept on kissing his sensitive spot, then kissed down a trail to his chest down to where the zipper stopped her, she grabbed the zipper and pulled it down slowly as she continued to lick down his chest and abs while zipping down his shirt, once fully unzipped she took it off and threw it to the ground and fumbled with his belts.

Kairi finally managed to unbuckle his belts and slid his pants down to his heels where Sora kicked it away leaving a pair of dark blue boxers, even though it was boxers Kairi saw a tent, and realized she had really gotten the innocent keyweilder worked up, she giggled and grabbed the boxers and tugged it down then her eyes widened A LOT.

_Holy! HE'S HUGE!_ She screamed in her head, but actually she was in a loss of words, she estimated it took her 3 fists for the length of his manhood, she looked at Sora's face and found his eyes were closed and his face in complete bliss, then opened his eyes and stared right at her.

She grinned mischievously and took his hard member in her hands, and surprised her, her hands just barely fitted around it, she ran her finger up it, this caused the Master of the keyblades whole body to jerk up, she grinned that same mischief smile grin again, and slowly stroked it up and down and her instincts strongly told her to use her mouth.

Kairi licked the tip of it, and then swirled her tongue around the head, Sora moaned loudly, she took this as a good sign and took his member in her mouth and sucked lightly while swirling her tongue around him, and slowly slid more of his manhood in her mouth, never stopping her tongue to lash out at it gently, she took around 5 inches and stopped there, unable to take in more.

"Oh god Kai." She heard Sora moan out as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft while stroking the remain of his member that she couldn't take with her mouth with her hand, after a few minuets of this she felt Sora tense up and growled slightly, "Kai…crap, I'm gonna- GOD I LOVE YOU KAIRI!" He hissed out as a huge climax racked through him, and some substance exploded into Kairi's mouth.

She found she liked the sweet just salty taste of it and decided to drink it down, _always follow your instincts_, she giggled inwardly, and after Sora's climax stopped he grabbed her gently yet firmly up and kissed her again fiercely, and roamed his hands all over her body, Kairi moaned into his mouth, the key bearer had decided to repay her, "_Touch_ me Sora." She moaned out and Sora grinned at this, but was half surprised at her forwardness.

Sora broke the kiss and went straight for her sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder and sucked down hard on it and nibbled gently, giving her a hicky, "You might want to cover that from people." He growled in a mischief voice, and rubbed her breasts through her bra and this drove Kairi wild.

He reached around her back and clumsily unclasped her bra and slipped it off her slowly and threw it away and kissed down a trail to her left breast while he occupied his right hand to massage the other one while pulling her nipple; his girl of his dreams arched her back into him and moaned loudly.

The keyblade master circled his left nipple with his tongue teasingly and Kairi moaned loudly and whimpered, begging him to take it in his mouth, which he happily obeyed, he took her nipple into his mouth and nibbled on it lightly and sucked down on it while lashing the tip of it with his tongue, Kairi moaned even louder and locked her fingers into his hair forcing more of her breast into Sora's mouth, "S-Sora…" she gasped out his name.

The brunette, switched breasts and did the same thing on it then licked down and poked his tongue in her belly button, Kairi giggled loudly, "Sora! Don't do that!" Sora chuckled a bit and then licked down to her thong, he noticed there was a damp patch there and he grinned lightly before he took the waist band between his teeth and pulled her thong down and threw it away unnoticed he threw it on Kairi's chair.

The spiky haired boy kissed her inner thigh, and kissed up to where his main target was, he probed his tongue on her outer lips, and Kairi squealed in pleasure and shuddered, noticing this Sora licked up and down her slit causing Kairi to moan even louder than before, and hissing out his name.

He darted his tongue around her entrance and stuck his tongue in deep inside finding that it was heated and very moist, while running his hands up and down her thigh, then his right hand reached up to her womanhood and accidentally stroked a little nub, Kairi screamed out his name at this action and took it as a good sign while darting his tongue in and out of her while circling and rubbing his thumb on her clitoris.

The redhead was squirming around the bed but her lover took a good hold of her thigh, she intertwined her fingers with Sora's brunette spiky locks and felt a burning flame in her stomach as it quivered, she felt immense pleasure and screamed out the brunettes name loudly as she was pushed off the edge, "SORA! I'M THERE! OH GOD! I LOVE YOU!" she screamed out as she exploded her love juices into Sora's mouth which the brunette drank down the tangy sweet juice, and god did he love it.

After calming down from her peak, Sora wrapped her slim and toned legs around his waist and positioned his member at her entrance, he looked at her worriedly, "A-Are you sure Kairi?" he stuttered, Kairi playfully poked him in the chest, "Of course I am or else I wouldn't have gotten this far with you." She grinned, and Sora nodded back grinning as well as he slowly slid his member into her.

Kairi gave a squeal of delight as she felt him entering her and felt herself being filled up, and then suddenly, she felt pain, huge pain and a few tears leaked out of her eyes as she bit onto Sora's shoulder, drawing blood, "Kairi! Are you okay? We can stop if it hurts!" the brunette exclaimed worriedly, he couldn't bear to see his love getting hurt and kissed her tears away, Kairi shook her head a little, "No its okay Sora, it'll go, just go slow for now." She replied while biting down on her lip as Sora moved in and out of her slowly.

After a few moments her screams of pain turned into moans and screams of pleasure as Sora worked faster and harder, inch by inch of his member went into her, until it finally buried itself to the hilt, Sora was amazed she took his 9 incher, (he doesn't know his 9 inches but I'll tell you the size.) after all she was very petit.

Kairi wrapped her legs around him tighter as she felt her climax build up again, and Sora was near his peak too, as he thrusted in her faster and harder, earning a scream of pleasure from the aroused princess with every thrust, then he realized something, "Dang it! I forgot! Kai! Are you on protection!?" he suddenly stopped and asked, frightened she might get pregnant, she snapped out of her trance like state, and giggled at him, "Well duh stupid! You know I'm careful about everything, now shut up and continue!" and this time, like always, she was telling the truth, she took her pill everyday.

The brunette grinned again and continues his thrusting, and after a good 15 minuets they both reached their peaks groaning, with a Kairi digging her nails into his back and raked her fingers down his back drawing blood as she bit his shoulder again, "Oh God...K-Kairi! I love you Kai!" Sora yelled and felt Kairi's muscles tighten on around him as she exploded her juices, and that was too much as he released his load into her, "S-Sora-a...I love you too Sora!" she screamed back, and then Sora collapsed on her as they both panted and gasped for breath.

After a few minuets Sora was about to get off, but he felt two slim arms around his back pulling him back down, Kairi didn't Sora to get off, she loved the weight that was pressed down on her, it protected her from the worlds dangers, and it gave her warmth, she loved the feeling, and only Sora can give this feeling to hers, she trusted him with her life as he trusted his with her, but after a few minuets Sora rolled off and Kairi leaned her head on his chest while his arms wrapped around her, she snuggled up tightly against him as sleep came to her, Sora pulled up the blankets over then, but before they both drifted off Sora whispered in her ear, "My angel, my only." To her as sleep took over them a warm smile on both their faces.

MATURE CONTENT OVER

"ARRRGHHHH!!!" A voice suddenly screamed in the distance, this jerked everyone to wake up to attention; Sora woke up with a jolt, and this caused Kairi to jolt up too, then they realized they were both a little…Naked…Sora grew red, and Kairi squealed a 'Oh!' and bit her lip and looked away a little, then a voice screamed again.

"What the heck was that?!" Kairi yelped out, then jumped out of bed and closed her eyes as her journeying clothes appeared on her with a pink glow, _Thank god for these._ Kairi thought, Sora had jumped out of bed too, with his clothes on with a white glow, and summoned his keyblades, Ultima weapon and Fenrir, "I don't know Kai, but we should check it out!" Sora growled as he and Kairi took off to where the sound came from.

* * *

"Heal!" Aerith cried as cure summoned on all of the fighters, which was Yuffie, Riku, Larxene, Axel, Squall/Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Rinoa, Zack, and Mickey with Goofy, but Aerith and Donald, Donald was blasting black magic at the nobodies and Aerith using white magic healing everyone, a person who was wearing a cloak like the Org. XIII except this one was dark red, and over a 100 nobodies surrounded the fighters in the courtyard, but all nobodies was high ranked, such as the dancers, the berserkers, the snipers, sorcerers, and the assassins, samurais and a few dragoons. 

Kairi and Sora reached the battling ground, but luckily for them they brought large amounts of high potions and ethers, Sora threw 20 ethers to each person and 30 high potions, they all grinned and began fighting again, just then Roxas emerged, "Sora! Let me lend a hand!" Roxas yelled and whistled, all the Samurai turned towards him, Roxas gave a few hand signs and the Samurai 20 Samurai attacked the person in the red cloak, doing a few damages while the rest helped kill the other nobodies.

"Forgot you control the Samurais!" Sora said grinning while hacking a few dancers with Kairi, "But I cant stay here or else your power will be half gone, I'll go back into your body." Roxas said pouting, because he knew he was missing out on good fun, and merged back with him.

Just about Sora was about to kill a nobody he got shot in the back from the sniper hanging from the wall, "SORA!" Kairi yelled and chucked her keyblade at the Sniper; unfortunately she missed, and called back her keyblade and ran to Sora's side slashing away some dancers as they tried to take the opportunity.

Sora grunted under his breath while Rinoa shot the sniper body with her weapon 'blasters edge' and Aerith quickly healing Sora, "Thanks Rin! Thanks Aerith, Love you Kai!" Sora yelled as he ran towards a dragoon and hacked away some lances with Ultima weapon and throwing Fenrir straight at the dragoons head and it make its mark, causing the Dragoon to drop hundreds amounts of munny.

"Time for our job Y.R.P! Collect the Munny!" Yuna cried and Rikku jumped up and grabbed a bag with Paine and scooped up all the Munny and drops.

* * *

Cloud and Zack had their buster swords and hacked away at some Berserkers, the berserker's claymore swung themselves at Cloud and Zack but Cloud blocked the attack with his buster sword and Zack jumped up and sliced right through the berserkers like slicing a hot knife through butter, "Always better." Cloud grunted, while Zack just smirked.

* * *

Tifa and Kairi was sliding out of the Dancers way as they back flipped and Tifa grabbed a dancer by its leg and punched it numerous of times before it dissolved, Kairi grinned at Tifa and hacked away at another dancer as well, and kicked one in the gut to Tifa, who punched the really unlucky nobody to death, "Always need a woman's touch!" Axel smirked but Larxene zapped him lightly with thunder to get his attention back to fighting, Axel whimpered and turned around to fighting again burning some dancers, Tifa and Kairi giggled.

* * *

"Is that all you got?" Riku taunted as he blocked a few blows and blasted some dark auras from his palm to the Assains, it dissolved into the grounds, but unfortunately their heads were still up and some were blasted dead by the dark auras, Sora just slammed a keyblade into its head and lifted the WHOLE nobody up and off the ground and then slashed it in half with another keyblade, "This is a waste of time." Sora commented lazily.

* * *

Leon was on his own and his gunblade turned HUGE and was glowing as it slashed away dragoons, but it was terribly slow, a dragoon flew towards him with their jaw wide open, Leon tried to turn around but was too slow, "SQUALL!" Rinoa yelled out and shot a few shoots at the dragoon and it made its mark, but not enough to kill it, but it stopped its tracks giving Leon the time to kill the dragoon. 

But Rinoa got shot by the snipers as they sensed she was off guard Yuffie tried to block it with hitting them away with the Shuriken she wielded but it only blocked a few, "Rin!" Yuffie cried and Leon looked over to them, "RINOA! NO!" Leon ran towards Rinoa and caught her before she fell and slashed a few snipers and unfortunately for the snipers, they received death, he quickly threw a high potion on her and she stood up quickly.

"It's okay, I'm better now, thanks Squall." She grinned softly and pecked him on the cheek, he gave a rare smile which caused her to gasp then he ran off to the dragoons again.

Meanwhile Donald casted the final few blasts of firaga and killed the remaining sorcerers, and Aerith healed everyone continuously, she kept an eye on Zack more often though, she'd kill herself if anything happened to him.

* * *

"C'mon Goofy!" Mickey cried as he slashed at the person in the cloak and Goofy hit him with a shield, but the person just threw a potion on himself, and blasted a huge dark fire ball at Mickey, but Mickey jumped out of the way while Goofy used his shield to reflect the spell back to the person, the person got hit and he grunted, and he noticed all nobodies were killed except for the Samurai who went off due to Roxas' command, the person stood and hissed.

"You've done well Master of Light and Keyblades and his dim witted friends but the time has come to end this." The people sneered and blasted reflect everyone except Sora was blocked away from the battle field.

Sora snarled, "What do you want?" the person cackled, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

* * *

HAHA CLIFFY! Don't worry a chappie will come up around in 48 hours I promise! So you wont have to hang in for long!Thanks for reading! R&R plz! 

Regen.


	15. Darkness of a Keyblade Master of Light

Chappie 15: The Darkness of a Keyblade Master of Light's Heart.

Well thanks for the reviews! And I'll be sure to add fluff for Riku and Yuffie soon, I promise, after all the mains are Sora and Kairi and Riku and Yuffie! I'm kind of having a hard time so please, go easy for a bit these few weeks, I'm suffering from a heart ache…so I'll try my best to do fluff. And thank you…for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: If I owned KH I'd get the person of my dreams.

* * *

Sora focused his energy, and light surrounded him, it then shot rays out, and before everyone's eyes, there stood Sora with his wings out in his final form, carrying Ultima weapon and Fenrir.

The person laughed and threw off the hood, it revealed a man, who was a berserker with blue hair and a 'x' cross on his face, but his eyes were blank, with no pupils, it was Saix.

"Saix!" Everyone yelled out, the berserker roared with laughter and summoned his claymore, "We meet again Sora, and this time, I'll kill you for not letting me be whole before!" Saix cackled, his aura was black.

The crazed berserker spun his claymore around him and charged at Sora and swung his vicious claymore at him, the keyblade master bought Fenrir to block to attack, then Saix clicked his fingers and around a dozen Berserker Nobodies filled the fighting arena, and the berserkers jumped up and swung their claymores at Sora at the same time, Sora flew up just in time, but one of the claymores had hit Sora's leg and the brunette winced in pain.

Kairi was banging at the barrier and screaming for her love's name, tears flowing freely from her eyes, and Riku, Leon, Cloud and Zack all tried to break the barrier through with their blades, but made only little progress, "Sora!" Kairi screamed and sank to her knees, and then curled her fists up to a ball, knuckles white, and then cried out, "Saix! If you ever do any harm I'll never let you have a chance to live!" the redhead glared at the blue haired man with deep hatred and anger, no one, even Sora, had never seen Kairi this angry.

"Kairi! Don't cry! I promised you I'd take you to Neverland right? I won't die now! I promise! I never go back on my words!" Sora cried while grabbing a claymore and flung it to a berserker destroying it, Kairi looked up and nodded at Sora and held her tears while she desperately watched the battle praying for victory.

Everyone else had their hands clasped except for Riku with the three Radiant garden male warriors, who were still desperately smashing their weapons against the Barrier, the barrier had cracked a tiny bit, but it was still far from their goal, the King closed his eyes and prayed to god that he'd win.

The berserkers were cornering Sora while Saix lazily watched from a far, half amused and half watching the people praying that he'd win, betting Sora will lose.

But Sora had another things in mind than to lose, he had promises, and he was never a person to go back on their word, Sora soared up in the air and slashed a few berserkers on the backs before resting his feet back on the ground, and he didn't notice a nobody had gone behind him and swung the claymore, which hit his wings, Sora cried out in pain as the spikes made contact with the delicate wings, and blood leaked out from gashes.

Kairi gasped and cried even harder and started swearing at Saix, but Saix just merely smirked and watched the scene.

The brunette tried to fly, but the wings wouldn't obey, so he didn't fly and ignored the pain while concentrated his energy and blasted all the nobodies with 'Light Thundaga' and all the nobodies were destroyed, then he casted 'Magnet' and all the munny and drops came to him, Saix applaud and smirked, "Why! Record time young keyblade master, but that was just for starting your appetite, this…" Saix smirked, then concentrated all the dark energy he had and it formed black hazes around him, his hair flew up and whipped around him, "IS YOUR MAIN COURSE!" He yelled out and laughed evilly.

Sora ignored this ran towards Saix, Fenrir and Ultima dragging on the ground behind him sparks flying up everywhere, then he used quick run, and Saix's eyes followed his every figure that appeared nearly and in different positions every now and then, then Sora bowed a little lower gaining more speed then yelled as he flung up Fenrir at Saix.

Saix's eyes widened at the force and bought his claymore to defend himself, but he had to crouch down a little as Sora brought his other keyblade and smashed it down on his claymore along with his other keyblade, the Keyblade Master of Light added more pressure on Saix's weapon, trying to disarm him.

Then Sora's patience cracked as he suddenly moved a leg backward and flung his Ultima weapon at Saix's chest, Saix grunted and brought his claymore to his chest to a defend mood, but Sora's strength was too great as Saix's eyes widened again as he flew back and smashed into a wall that the barrier included, he crashed in a few meters deep and smoke appeared everywhere, Kairi cheered loudly and Sora grinned and rubbed his neck nervously, everyone cheered as well.

But the berserker wasn't stupid, he saw Sora's body glow with more light as the princess of heart cheered for him, that's when it hit Saix, the girl was the key to defeating this pathetic kid.

Saix walked out of the wall slowly and coughed and wiped the blood flowing freely from his nose and the corner of his mouth, he reached around for a potion, but found he didn't have any and muttered a curse under his breath, he ignore the bruises and pain with each step he walked, "Hey you." He spat glaring at the brunette which was in a fighting stance, ready to strike whenever he felt like it.

"What?" Sora harshly glared back. He swore on his soul he was going to make this man pay for the injuries he caused on his friends.

The enemy suddenly ran towards him and flung the claymore at Sora, but Sora blocked it with his keyblades and formed an 'X' with the keyblades in front of him, the berserker's strength suddenly seemed amazing, as sparks flew from their weapons as the rubbed and clashed against each others again, then Saix kicked Sora in the gut making him back away and Saix snorted.

"Before I kill you, I'll serve the _princess_ good." Saix sneered at the word serve, princess and good, Sora snarled back at him, feeling his rage building up, and his eyes glowed a little.

"If you ever lay a finger on her, you'd might like to die now." The Keyblade Master growled threateningly, regaining his posture as blood leaked out of the corner of his lips as each word slipped out of his mouth.

The Berserker howled with laughter and with a click a nobody berserker grabbed a hold of Kairi, everyone rushed to save her but a dozen of nobodies stopped them, Sora's eyes widened as Kairi came into the barrier, "No! Saix! Let go of her!" Sora yelled and pointed Fenrir at Saix, his eyes now glowed murder.

"Now, now, don't make me _angry_." Saix sneered and spat as the nobody held Kairi's neck in one hand a claymore near her neck, threatening to knock her head off if Sora did anything, Kairi choked and tried to force her way out but her attempts failed, Sora was on a verge of tears but held them back as the rage inside him burned even more, "Saix let go of her! This is your last warning!" Sora was now yelling at the top of his lungs, anger slowly controlling him.

"If you go on your hands and knees to beg for mercy _again_, maybe I'll consider." The blue haired man cackled, Sora growled again, but stopped as soon as the berserker nobody held the claymore closer to Kairi's neck, "No Sora! Don't do it!" Kairi choked out as she realized Sora was slowly kneeling down.

Everyone's eyes grew in surprise as they saw the Keyblade master of light slowly went down on his knees and hands, bare necked and at Saix's mercy, Sora had given up his pride, and his dignity for this low life, "Please Saix…Let her go." He begged, he also dismissed his keyblades, Kairi cried at his actions, "No…Sora…" She sobbed out, and Sora looked at her, his face lost all hints of playfulness but replaced with a depressed look.

Saix howled with laughter again, "PATHETIC!" Saix screeched then landed heavy blows on Sora's back, but Sora bit down HARD on his lower lip, even drawing blood to hold back the screams of pain, but grunts of pain came out instead as huge gashes appeared on his back and blood spilled out, Kairi screamed out his name again.

"The oh great Keyblade Master of Light, who destroyed Org. XIII and Maleficent going on his knees and hands again begging for mercy again over this mere girl?!" Saix spat between murderous laughter then kicked Sora's head so it bowed down even more, and kicked him in the gut so he was off the ground and swung his claymore to hit where his legs just kicked, and it sent Sora flying through the air and crashing into a wall.

"If she's really that important, then the more I should hurt her!" Saix roared as Sora's eyes grew wide and jumped up with keyblades summoned again, and ignoring the searing pain and huge headache he ran out of the dust and stood there in his fighting stance, panting, as a line of deep red substance rolled down his face from his forehead, it was blood. The Berserker nobody tightened his grip around Kairi's neck causing her to choke, the blue haired man smirked.

"I WARNED YOU SAIX! I WARNED YOU NOT TO LAY A FINGER ON HER!" Sora roared and flung Ultima at the nobody's hand, it made its mark and the nobody howled out in pain as it cut right between the hand, and released Kairi, Sora took the chance and roared out a 'Light Firaga' spell and burned the nobody to nothing, then rage took over him, it won Sora's self control.

Saix was dumbfounded, and even looked a little _frightened_, when pure black hazes appeared around Sora, his aurora turned black, nothing but black, which was pure hatred and anger, then after the hazes cleared, it wasn't Sora standing there anymore, it looked like Sora's shadow in his wisdom drive clothes, but they were black, and he had no keyblades and black hazes emerged slowly from everywhere of Sora's body, his eyes a blank, hollow and cold yellow.

Even Kairi shivered when she looked at the Shadow of Sora, everyone was yelling for Sora's name, begging for him to awaken and fight his darkness, but it was no use, he had let anger control him, "I told you Saixxxxx…Lay a fingerrr on herrr, and you will sufferrrrr." Sora hissed out, and then with alarming speed, even quicker than Sora's quick run, he appeared in front of Saix and punched him right in the stomach, and knocked wind out of the blue haired man as he spitted blood out.

Sora jumped up and kicked Saix in the crock of his neck with full force, sending the bleeding freely enemy crashing against the barrier, the opponent hissed out in pain as the barrier burned his back, but Sora didn't stop there, he lunged towards Saix again and punched him rapidly in the stomach, forcing Saix's back into the barrier again and again as it burned his back, blood spilling freely from his mouth, then with one final blow Sora wrapped his claws around Saix's neck and lifted him off the ground with ease.

"Say yourrrr sorryyy." Sora growled at Saix, the terrified man stuttered and choked out a apology to Kairi, but it was over when the shadow of Sora dug his claws into his throat and blood gushed out from where his claws dug in, and Sora was about to thrust his claws into the nearly dying man, out ending the mans life Kairi suddenly screamed, "Sora! No! Leave him a chance!" (A/N: Sigh…the princess of heart doesn't know what darkness is does she? No wonder she has only light…)

The heartless of Sora growled, he threw him into a wall, this time crashing Saix's nearly dead body around 15 meters into it, everyone thought Sora was going to stop now, but unfortunately, he had other plans in mind and slowly walked over to the nearly unconscious Saix, but then he felt a piercing pain in his arm.

The crimson haired beauty had ran towards him and was tugging at his arm, her warm touch seemed to burn his skin as he yelled in pain as the real color of the skin Sora had came back, Kairi's eyes widened as she hugged him tightly and the heartless screamed a deafening and piercing scream again, slowly and slowly Sora came back to his normal self.

Saix took the time to stagger and limp out of the wall and summon a corridor of darkness and limped into it, but before the door could close, he growled a message, "This is not over yet, not by far." And with that he went, with some valuable data with him.

Sora was now struggling in Kairi's grasp, clutching his head and screaming in pain as his head throbbed, but slowly the black hazes disappeared from Sora, and he finally returned normal, Sora forced Roxas out of his body so Roxas could get healed and Namine emerged from Kairi's body, "ROXAS!" Namine yelled and caught him before Roxas just before he collapsed on the ground, mentally exhausted.

Sora had just regained his sight, but was exhausted as Roxas was and felt light headed, as to losing too much blood from his back, it had dried now, but his clothes and back was caked with dried and drying blood.

But unknown to the couples a nobody advanced towards Sora, and just as it was about to lay a blow, to knock out the Keyblade Master of Light, Namine yelled out for warning, and quickly Kairi imaged fire, how love could be fire, the heat of love, the strength of love, then whipped around and yelled 'Fire!' and bullets of fire blasted out from her keyblade and knocked the nobody dead, Sora beamed at his love with pride, and quickly chucked a ether on her, making all her mental weariness go away.

"Thankyou…Kairi…" Sora croaked out before blacking out, Kairi smiled gently and kissed him on the tip of his nose and replied back, "Your welcome."

* * *

Sora's eyes lazily fluttered open and felt a huge headache, he groaned and rubbed his head, he looked around and saw this time, the room was larger and it contained Roxas and Namine too, Namine was sleeping with her hand propped up by its elbow and letting her head rest on her hand while the other grabbed Roxas's hand.

Then the keyblade master also heard a buzzing noise, and outside the window was asteroids and stars, and then he realized he must've been on the Gummi ship, he yawned widely trying to stretch, but it just strained his muscles even more, he found himself bandaged the way he was just a week ago.

The brunette scratched his head lazily and fell back on his pillow; just about when he was asleep he heard a melodic voice, "Nuh-uh-uh! Sorry Mister but its time for your medicine!" he flung his eye lids open and groaned but instantly stopped as he saw a certain crimson haired angel in a nurse suit carrying a tray with a few pills and two cups of water, she definitely looked _good_, but the medicine didn't and eyed it as if it was going to eat him.

Kairi laughed and the laugh seemed to sooth his headache, "Well Mister Hikari, I'm sorry, but orders are orders, now take these pills first for your headache." She handed him a few pain killers, he groaned again and popped them in his mouth then swallowed it down with some water, and found his eyes glued on Kairi though, and didn't realize how he was staring at her.

The redhead sensed this and bent over a little bit and eyed him in a flirting way, "Like what you see?" She whispered in a low tone, and Sora swallowed hard and nodded slowly, Kairi just giggled, and pecked him on the lips.

"Ahem!" A voice cleared his throat and Kairi quickly parted from Sora, and Sora sat straight up, and found two smirking blondes staring at their direction, Kairi blushed immensely and handed Namine the remaining of the medicine and walked out of the room, but left a peck on Sora's cheek before walking out.

"Well, well, well! Sora's grown into a man now!" Roxas pretending to bawl his eyes out into Namine's stomach, she just laughed loudly at his actions, but Sora saw how to backfire it, "Well, Roxas, if you didn't notice you really close to Namine's…you-know-what…and I think won the race." Sora smirked in victory as Roxas' face turned into a cherry and so did Namine's and that quickly shut their laughing.

* * *

_An hour later_

The King, Goofy, Donald, Riku, and Yuffie went into the nursing room, and saw Kairi, Sora, Namine and Roxas talking and laughing, they didn't noticed they stopped the Gummi ship for a meeting, and they all cleared their throat, causing Sora and the rest to jump a little and turn around and stopped laughing, the King spoke up, "Welp…Our castles okay now, it seemed the Saix got in because of being hired of the job of being the courtyard cleaner…but I guess it turned the other way around…" The king sighed as everyone laughed their heads off but then turned serious.

"Your majesty, why _did_ Saix attack anyway, and what did he mean by the beginning?" Sora asked breaking the silence, the king's brows furrowed for a bit.

"Welp, when you were asleep I contacted Master Yen Sid, he said he doesn't know for sure either, but their objective must be something to do with the door to darkness." The king answer, everyone's eyebrows shot up, "The door to darkness?" they all asked at the same time.

"Yep, sorry fella's but, the worlds are made up with Light and Dark, so there must be a door to darkness…Kingdom Hearts was destroyed, but with the door to Darkness and Light opened again, Kingdom Hearts will be renewed, but that's not their goal, their goal is to open the Door to Darkness, and use the darkness to create a new Kingdom Hearts by darkness itself, and use that Kingdom Hearts of Darkness to receive the power of ever lasting darkness." The King quickly concluded, Sora was thinking hard.

"How can the door to darkness make a Kingdom Hearts by itself?" Yuffie thought aloud, the king pondered over this a bit, "Welp, on Sora's first adventure, he closed the Kingdom Hearts of Light, second time he destroyed the Kingdom hearts of Twilight Master Yen Sid said…Welp were not sure but, the Kingdom Hearts of Darkness is still left, and that is the main goal of this new group their forming, but we don't know their names…" He took a deep breath and continued.

"That's why Sora has to destroy his heartless, because they'll need _every_ heartless they can get to open the door to Kingdom Hearts of Darkness, and that is a very bad thing for Maleficent at least!" The king chirped, this seemed to make everyone relax a bit.

"But with Sora's heartless, they can just leave off about a thousand of heartless, by just capturing Sora's because it's just that powerful, Sora's heartless is the rarest heartless, well there's actually only one, and it can open Kingdom Hearts by itself and another million of Heartless. So that's why Sora needs to continue to the worlds I mentioned to receive the lights and kill of the members of that new group and swipe out all the heartless we can see." The king finally stopped speaking, everyone seemed to relax now.

"Well, if this is the last journey then let's make it worthwhile okay? No more sulky faces! This journey runs on smiles! And c'mon it'll be like a vacation, visiting worlds, and the best part is destroying heartless from harming people!" Sora cheered, everyone laughed with him, his right, plus this kid only cared for other people then himself.

"Welp, that's good to hear everyone, but I think Radiant Garden wants to see their princess at least once, and Sora needs to receive a light there…so next stop Radiant Garden! This time Donald you fly the ship." Mickey cheered, and everyone left except for Sora, Kairi and their nobodies.

* * *

_This is going to be one heck of a journey…_Riku thought, Yuffie who was walking beside him sensed a dull aurora still around him, and decided to cheer her friend up, "C'mon Riks! It'll be fun! Plus I call rematch!" Yuffie cried and ran into the training room, Riku smirked and ran in too and found Yuffie around swinging her shuriken around, Riku summoned his keyblade, 'Way to Dawn' and joined Yuffie in the arena.

"You know Yuff, your asking for it!" Riku yelled and suddenly charged at Yuffie, Yuffie smirked and jumped up and landed on foot on his shoulder, surprised Riku smirked and did a back flip, causing Yuffie to jump off and pout, _she's pretty flexible…_He thought and charged at her again, keyblade sliding on the ground, creating sparks.

"You wish you were good Riks!" The ninja-girl taunted and brought her shuriken above her head just when Riku was about to land a blow on her, Riku tightened his grip on the keyblade and added more pressure, causing Yuffie's foot to slide back slowly and her muscles strained, she knew she couldn't put this up for long, _He is good…_She giggled inwardly, the jumped back, "You're good." Riku commented, and for some reason she blushed and turned her face to the other way, but not before Riku could see she was blushing and he wondered why.

"You too." She replied, and for some reason Riku blushed and grinned back at her, she smiled back, and walked slowly to him and held her hand out to him, _wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! How come I'm walking like this? Do I find him attractive?! _She screamed in her mind, and Riku was having a mental battle as well.

_Huh?! Why am I blushing, I've never blushed or sweated in front of girls, what the hell is wrong with me today?!_ He yelled at himself. _'Cause you like her._ The devil Riku replied, Riku glared at his little devil, _I thought you were on MY side._ He growled, the devil smirked, _I am, but it just takes you too long to figure out,_ His devil replied.

Riku scowled inwardly, _Shut up!_ He yelled at his devil, _No_, the devil timidly replied back.

"_Shut up."_

"_No."_

"_Shut up!" _

"_No!"_

"SHUT UP!" Riku screamed aloud and caused Yuffie to flinch and back off a bit, "I didn't even say anything!" Yuffie glared at him, he just realized he yelled 'shut up' aloud and blew his hair out of his eyes, causing the raven haired girl to giggle at him.

"Sorry, it's just my little devil isn't on my side at the moment." He grunted.

"I know, hate those days when that happens." She replied back timidly then eyed him as he eyed back at her, then they broke out of the staring contest laughing loudly, "Good match." Riku said finally after the laughing stopped, "You too." She grinned back.

_You know, I think I really do like this girl. _Riku thought and smiled a little to himself.

_Hmm…maybe I DO like this guy…_Yuffie thought to herself and giggled inwardly.

Little did they know they were falling for each other.

* * *

"Hey Sora?" Kairi spoke up after Namine and Roxas went to sleep, and Sora was nodding off too, but he snapped out of it when he heard her voice, "Yeah Kai?" Sora said and yawned widely, Kairi giggled, "I know what to call my keyblade now?" Kairi whispered and grinned, now this caused Sora to hold off his weariness for another few minuets, "What are you gonna call it Kairi?" he asked with interest. 

"Fire of Love." Kairi replied and kissed him lightly on lips and climbed on the bed under the sheets and snuggled next to him, Sora smiled a little and wrapped his arms around her and they both drifted off to some peaceful sleep.

* * *

HAHA! How was that? You like all the action? Don't worry next chap. Will FINALLY be the Return of the princess, I would continue writing at the moment, but I have to walk in the rain to get some stupid stuff. Well I won't keep you hanging for long, Till then TATA! R&R PLZ!

Regen.


	16. Return Of The Princess

Chappie 16: Return of the Princess.

Well…I hate to break it to you guys but, well, I think I'll add some tragedy to this story, but I don't know, maybe I'll separate Sora and Kairi for a little again...Well depends on my mood! Enjoy! AND R&R THANKS! And it's going to be long until Yuffie and Riku get together…and there'll be a lemon for them don't worry! Also the upcoming 2 chapters will be slower than usual due to I lost my touch for this story at the moment, but don't worry I'll complete it! And sorry for taking this chapter too long!

Disclaimer: If I owned KH I will seriously have a heart attack from happiness.

* * *

"Man, how much longer until we get to Radiant Garden?" Sora yawned boringly, and Kairi poked him in the stomach and Sora pouted, everyone in the ship was also bored, and the ship was on auto pilot for now, because it seemed Radiant Garden's security forbid any heartless near it.

"Another two hours." Riku grunted, everyone sighed and slumped even further, but then Yuffie suddenly came up with an idea, "How about we do some paintball? All of us!" she grinned, everyone grinned at this except for the king, "I'm sorry but I'm really tired, I think I'll sleep in this one." And everyone nodded, Aerith also stood up, "I'm sorry, but paintball isn't my game, and I have to rest a bit too." She announced and gave Zack a peck on the cheek and left.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Sora exclaimed and jumping up from his seat, grinning, Kairi giggled at his actions and poked him again, and this made him to lose his balance and fall off a chair, "Is that what you call a Keyblade Master?" Riku smirked, and Sora pouted again, "Aww, shut it Riku!" he growled, everyone hollered with laughter and went to the games room.

Kairi thought to herself a little while they were walking to the games room, with Sora and Riku calling each other names, sure Sora had gotten a little hot headed, but she liked that, but he still kept the playfulness and innocence, _oh wait…he lost that to me…_She giggled remembering that time in 'bed', as Namine giggled too, _oh my our Sora has grown into a man!_ Namine giggled repeating Roxas' words and they both giggled again, but…this made Sora cute, sure he was a little hot headed than the past, but he kept his promise and didn't change, not that he would…but he was still kind, loving, and far too nice to turn down a person who needed help, and he was still playful and cute…Kairi sighed dreamily and ran into the games room with everyone.

* * *

"Alright! Let's see how many people are there!" Yuffie cheered then counted each persons head, "Okie! There are nine of us playing, due to Goofy wants to contact Max, and Zack went off with Aerith on last second, and –" The ninja babbled, Riku groaned and lost his patience, "YUFF! WE GET THE PICTURE! JUST CONTINUE!" He shouted.

The whole room gasped as they never saw the cool and well kept, silver haired key wielder yelled, what had caused him to have an outburst?

"Uh, well…C.T.F, (A/N: Capture the Flag.) Or Team, or last man…" Sora started, but the girls shot a death glare at him and he cleared his throat, "I mean, last PERSON standing?" He made sure to emphasize the word 'person' this time.

"L.P.S!" Everyone shouted at Sora, which made him jump out of his skin, "Okay! Okay! Jesus…" He grunted and chucked everyone a virtual gun, suit and head set, "Everyone put the suit on then the head set and then carry your guns, you don't have to move in this game, your brain will do the thinking." Sora explained and punched in a few buttons onto the game screen then the whole game room expanded as they put on their head set.

* * *

Rinoa tread light, slow steps when she found a few brown spikes showing near a few stacks of gas barrels, Rinoa giggled silently and crept around quietly to find that it was Leon, stalking around the gas barrels quietly, then he heard a soft giggle and turned around and spun in the air while firing some shots, but only to find his belt beeping as Rinoa back flipped and did a few rapid shots, which unfortunately made its target to his bulls eye on his belt and blew him a kiss.

The scarred man frowned and scowled, "Always a lady's touch." This caused the long raven haired girl to giggle some more, but was quickly shot by Sora who was grinning widely and spinning his gun and chucked it in the air and spun it with his other hand, "Astalafistla baby!" Sora smirked, as Rinoa growled and started hitting the poor Key bearers head with her gun as he yelped and cried for Leon's help, but the man just stood there and laughed a little watching his girlfriend threaten the living day lights out of the poor 17 year old brunette.

* * *

"Hehehe…" The black mage quacked as he found cid walking nosily around grunting with his virtual toothpick and grunted and rubbed his nose, finding no opponent, then Donald took his chance and fired several death shots which was SURE to hit the opponent no matter what, the blonde middle aged man ducked out of the way, but it was too late, and the poor man's back cracked.

Cid howled with pain causing Donald to do his little victory dance, but in a nick of a time, Cid had fired back at Donald, now this was a bad thing about the duck, he was too proud of himself, causing, Donald to loose to, Cid grinned and chewed on his never breaking toothpick and rubbed his nose, "Well, whaddya say! Never let your guard down old buddy!" the blonde haired man grinned, but unfortunately his back cracked causing him to grunt and exit the game, along with a furiously quacking Donald.

* * *

"You're MINE!" Yuffie growled, threatening her gun at Riku, but the minuet she said 'Mine' caused them both to stop in their name calling and blush a little, "I-I mean…mine to kill…" The ninja added in a low whisper, and Riku smirked and fired a shot up in the air and grinned at the surprised ninja, "C'mon Yuff, we still have a score to settle…now what was it? 2-1 my way." He smirked again as he saw the girl raged up and fired random shots at him, he just smirked again and jumped and ducked out of the way and fired back at the girl, and due to Yuffie's reflexes she just bent her back backwards out of the way.

Little did they know Kairi and Sora was sneaking up behind a barrel, watching with interest, chuckling and giggling every now and then.

But of course the ninja was better at aiming than the wielder of darkness, and fired a few blasts while in the middle of back flipping and the bullets made its way to Riku's chest, earning a few beeps on his belt telling that it was game over for him.

"What?! How can I loose to a little ninja girl?!" Riku shouted and blew hair out of his face, Yuffie just grinned and jumped on his back, causing him to crash to the ground with a ninja girl standing in triumph on the silver hair's back, and blew some strands of his hair out of his face. "Behold the great ninja Yuffie is-" The ninja started to call out puffing her chest out, but a cheeky Kairi and Sora jumped out of the barrel and fired a few shots, causing Yuffie's belt to beep loudly, declaring failure.

"Alright!" Sora yelled and high fived with Kairi, Yuffie growled and glared at him, pouting, "Shall we get them Mr. Riku?" she growled and cracked her knuckles, jumping off Riku, the silver haired boy grinned and brushed some invisible dust off his hands, "Why of course, ladies first." Riku smirked bowing to Yuffie as the raven haired girl squealed and charged at the already running Sora and Kairi, _Hm…I like this girl's style._ He thought to himself and ran off shooting randomly at the yelling couple, who of course, was yelling for dear mercy.

* * *

A blonde spiky haired man was standing there folding his arms with his eyes closed, Tifa came around to him and folded her arms, her raising an eye brow, "Well, standing there won't win." She said simply, then her belt suddenly beeped, her eyes grew wide to find Cloud with his gun out and smoke coming from the tip, "Well…sometimes, you have to let the people hunt you down Tifa." Cloud smirked and walked off, but not before kissing her forehead, and simply exited the game.

Tifa smiled softly to herself, "Well…I'll blame myself for falling for such an unpredictable guy." She laughed softly aloud and exited the game too.

* * *

"Guess it's up to us." Sora smiled at his love, which was grinning and spinning her gun around her finger, "Mhm. Now…let's make a bet…" She walked over slowly to Sora, jutting her hips side to side as she walked, "Who ever loses will…" she leaned closer to Sora's ear and pointed her gun at his crotch.

Sora jumped up at an object that bumped him…down there…and looked down to see a gun pointing at his tra-la-la, and as Kairi pulled the trigger slowly, Sora gulped as she breathed in his ear, then his belt beeped, and the redhead giggled flung her arms around his neck, "Will have to make out with the winner…" She finished and crashed her lips against him, the wielder of light grinned and kissed her back, licking on her bottom lip while running his hands over her back.

The crimson haired princess soon broke apart and pinched his butt softly, causing him to jump out of his skin again, as he eyed the giggling redhead, "Well, I win!" she giggled again and exited the game, leaving a bewildered Sora behind, _Man…that girl knows how to push my buttons…_He chuckled to himself and exited the game too.

* * *

"How much longer your majesty?" Sora whined getting really impatient, as the rest of the group was starting to get restless too.

"Welp, to my reckoning, only another 15 minuets then prepare for touch down!" The king said gleefully as everyone cheered up immediately and ran off to their rooms to get ready, leaving the King blinking in amazement left in the dust, "Wow…I have to get Chip and Dale to restore the warp drive…" he said, making a mental note to himself as he scurried off to contact the Disney Castle.

* * *

Sora quickly threw on his old hoodie (KH2 one, and no its not old.) and zipped it halfway up, and a pair of baggy faded jeans, with a few small rips here and there with a chain, and clasped his crown necklace chain back on, and zipped on his pair of boots, then but on his gloves and the wristband.

He faced the mirror to splash some water on his face and attempted to flatten his unruly brunette spikes back down, but his attempts was vain, the keyblade master pouted slightly, and turned to leave his room.

* * *

Riku had decided to wear a tight white shirt and a pair of baggy jeans, as he quickly stuffed on his shoes and his white cast like bandage on his arm. The wielder of darkness checked himself in the mirror and ruffled his silver long hair, and blew some strands out of his face.

_Since when did I even use a mirror? _He mentally asked himself, as suddenly a thought of Yuffie screaming, 'You're mine' ran through his mind and flopped itself on the floor, not going anywhere soon.

_It's just a saying…why do I even care so much? What's with me?_ He scowled himself again as his brows formed a frown, and felt the Gummi ship suddenly shaking, _Well…guess I should head out now._ He grunted as he heaved himself off the bed and shoved his hands in his jeans and stalked out.

* * *

"We're here!" Yuffie screamed and ran around the market place, ignoring the looks of 'Are you nuts?' from people who casted stares at her, Riku smirked and stopped her by grabbing the back of her shirt, "You know, you should settle down. Mind to show me around?" Riku asked, gripping the back of her shirt with two fingers tighter as the Ninja struggled to break free, "No way-" She started then noticed the hungry looks the girls was shooting Riku, then she changed her mind, "Sure, why not?" She grinned, and then smirked at the other girls while Riku grinned back. _Why am I acting like this? _She mentally scolded herself, but soon forgot it and grabbed Riku's arm and tugged him off, ignoring the glares the girls instantly shot her.

"Wow…its certainly more packed then I last visited Leon!" Sora exclaimed while oblivious to all the looks the girls casted at him, "Ever since the organization was defeated a lot of people came out from their homes and day by day everyone came out, and look at this, the worlds packed." Leon said, grinning a little, obviously happy with the work he did.

Sora grinned and jogged up to Kairi, she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a tight white tank top which ended above her belly button, with pink sneakers and a pink and white wristband with a few bracelets here and there, and her necklace she always wore, she still let her hair out, and was giggling along side Tifa, "You know, it happened didn't it?" Tifa suddenly asked Kairi, but the princess gave her a confused look, "Did what?" She asked, and Tifa smirked.

"Oh c'mon don't be shy, I know what you and Sora did, I can tell due to a woman's sixth sense, which of course the guys are stupider so they don't have it…So how was it? Your first time?" The raven haired girl pressed on the flushed redhead and giggled lightly.

"Shut it Tiff! It was…" The princess giggled and flushed even more redder as Tifa leaned in to listen.

"Was…?" Tifa urged on.

"Good…he was gentle…but you know, it uh…got a little, more…rough." The crimson haired beauty finally stuttered out as the raven haired girl clasped her hands and squealed.

"Why! Our princess Kairi has finally become a woman! And here's her prince charming in shining armor!" Tifa grinned and taunted as she noticed a certain brunette boy jog up to Kairi, satisfied with her teasing she went off to find Cloud.

"Hey Kai!" Sora grinned as he caught up with Kairi, but he noticed she was very, VERY flushed, and his brow furrowed, "Huh? Are you okay Kairi? You're all red!" He exclaimed worriedly as he put a hand on her forehead.

Kairi quickly regained sense and smiled up at him, gently pushing his hand away and pecking him softly on his lips mentioning she was alright and laced her fingers around his walking along side her knight, her prince, her _everything._

But she also noticed the girls finally grinning at her when they saw she was holding hands with Sora, some was still having jealousy looks on their faces and turned away, but to those who were grinning at her, Kairi tilted her head a little to the side and giggled, grinning back at them, then she felt a tug on her hand, "Hey Kai, I want to show you something, c'mon!" Sora suddenly announced happily as he dragged a confused Kairi along to Scourge Mc'duck who made the sea salt ice-creams.

"Everyone! Sea salt ice-cream! My treat!" Sora yelled as the gang rushed towards Scourge Mc'duck's ice cream stand.

* * *

"Salty…but sweet!" Everyone shouted while licking the light blue Popsicle, then three little ducks, one who wore blue, other one green, and then the middle one red ran to hug Donald, "Uncle Donald!" They screamed as Donald hugged them back, and quacked happily, "How's auntie daisy?" Huey asked, then Donald broke cold sweat, forgetting they had after a week.

"Jolly good! My! Sora I have a present for you!" Scourge announced as Sora was confused by happy at the same time, the duck soon later arrived with a dark blue skateboard (KH2 one) and handed it to the brunette.

Sora jumped happily and took the skateboard and thanked the duck, but then noticed a tap on his shoulder, it was Leon, "We have to go, get ready for the welcoming of the princess tonight, and you're going to get knighted and recognized as prince Sora, guardian of Radiant Garden, and Keyblade Master, wielder of light. We have to go." The man spoke, and everyone bid goodbye to the duck that was quacking to Donald, then they bid goodbye and the gang left.

* * *

_Five hours later…_

Sora stood in his black formal suit, waiting for his princess to walk out of her room, tapping his foot and getting impatient, "C'mon Kai! We're going to be late! You've been in there for like…holy 2 hours-"Sora ranted, but then quickly shut his mouth noticing Kairi, who wore a different formal than her own, it was silver and sleeveless, which went down to her knees and white stilettos, and the dress seemed to sparkle a bit, she also wore some big, thin silver sleepers, and had some eye liner on, gosh…she looked like a angel…

Kairi stood there and wiped her face a little, "What? I have something on my face?" She asked, as Sora stood there, his mouth agape, "N-no! Not at all, you look beautiful!" The brunette blurted out, then noticed what he said and slapped his forehead, turning 20 shades of red as the redhead giggled softly, Sora quickly straightened his posture and held his arm out, "Well, ready beautiful?" Sora grinned, and this time Kairi blushed a bit, and looped her arm around his as they walked out the door, "Love you Sora." She whispered and pecked him on the cheek.

* * *

"Hurry up Yuffie!" Riku growled, standing in his silver tux, and banged on her door, _who ever thought a ninja can take so long to dress?!_ He mumbled to his brain, then his little devil popped up_, Oh come on, chill tiger, you know she's gonna look good,_ he chuckled, but Riku growled at the devil, and it quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke, then Riku turned around and grunted, but his jaw glued itself to the ground when Yuffie, wore a black dress that ended above her knees too, with her black boots, she had bracelets here and there and still had her headband on, then he quickly shook his head and smirked at her, "Boots?" he teased, and she rolled her eyes at him, "Incase the heartless and nobodies shows up." She growled and Riku suddenly broke his face into disgust, "Let's just hope they don't show up today." He grunted while folded his arms, and Yuffie skipped alongside him.

* * *

The princess of heart was shaking slightly as she waited on the side of the stage, it was night time, and at this night, Radiant Garden will have their return of the princess ceremony and the knighting of Sora, who is becoming Prince and recognized as the Guardian of Radiant Garden.

Kairi was dead nervous, and even Sora was a little nervous, the governor of the town, Leon, (Surprise!) was going to host this. Suddenly the brunette felt a poke on his arm to see Yuffie standing before him and Kairi, "You two! Man, stage fright?" Yuffie asked them, poking Sora and Kairi again.

Sora gave a slow nod and Kairi stuttered a yes, then Yuffie slapped her forehead, "One, Sora you are the blooming Keyblade Master of Light! Who fought off Maleficent and Organization XIII! You're getting scared and nervous for a mere knighting?! Two, Kairi

Hon, chill, things will work out, just go out there and make us proud!" Yuffie cheered, as Kairi giggled and Sora pouted.

"And now, join you hands together for our return of the Radiant Garden princess Kairi, with her Escort Keyblade Master and Wielder of Light, Sora!" Leon said in the mic., standing next to Mickey and Donald and Goofy, who was laughing softly and grinning As everyone clapped their hands loudly and cheered, some girls fainted when Sora looked and grinned at the crowd with his famous cheesy grin, while guys gave him the thumbs up, and some drooling over Kairi when she giggled, but broke into a groan when she kissed Sora on the cheek, announcing that she was his.

As the Keyblade Master and the Princess approached Leon, he bowed before them before either of them could protest, then the man stood up and smirked, "And now the necklace Princess Kairi." Leon held his hand out as Kairi gave him the necklace and he turned around the insert it to a hole that just fitted her necklace, and the whole Radiant Garden bursted with pink light for a moment, and then faded as Leon gave her back the necklace, "Our princess has returned!" He finally yelled out as everyone screamed with joy, "And now, to finally knight Keyblade Master Sora, as our Prince, and Guardian of Radiant Garden!" The tall brunette man announced as Kairi stood before Sora, both grinning.

Sora kneeled down on one knee and lowered head, but Kairi mentioned him for his hand and he held it out, and Kairi gave him the Oathkeeper chain, as Sora understood, he summoned his kingdom keyblade and everyone gasped in surprise as he clipped Oathkeeper on, and then with a flash of white, there was Oathkeeper, Sora lowered his head again and offered the keyblade to Kairi, "I, Keyblade Master of Light, Sora Hikari, offer myself to protect Radiant Garden at all costs, and to become their Prince." Sora spoke out clearly as his face broke into a small grin.

The princess took it with gentle hands and gently put the blade on Sora's left shoulder, "I, Princess Kairi, will proudly pronounce Sora as our new Prince, and Guardian and Protector of Radiant Garden." She spoke out clearly as she lifted the blade onto Sora's right shoulder. Sora stood up and bowed to Kairi, and when he straightened his posture Kairi grinned and kissed him again making the crowd break into an 'Aww'. But what they didn't see was a boy glaring at Sora's every move.

The new Prince of Radiant Garden then kneeled down again and fumbled his pocket for a little decorated box, and opened it, kneeling on one knee in front of Kairi. The redhead's eyes grew wide and clasped her hands over her mouth as she saw the ring, _Sora was proposing! _

"Kairi Utada, I love you with every part of my body, my soul, my heart, and forever I will, I know there are new journeys ahead and they will be weary, but with you by my side, I fear not of all the dangers there are, Kairi you are a part of me, together we will face the dangers…together to rule the Garden, and I ask all the people here to witness this…Will y-you…Marry me?" Sora stuttered a little, but it was loud and clear enough of people to hear him, his face full of hope.

Kairi squealed and gasped in surprise as she tackled Sora into a hug and kissed him again, tears of happiness rolling down her eyes, "Yes, I will!" She yelled, Namine emerged from Kairi and hugged her tightly as Aerith, Rinoa, Tifa and Yuffie squealed and ran onto the stage hugging her right after she broke away from Sora as well, Roxas emerged from Sora too and tackled him into a noogie as Leon, Cloud, Zack, and Riku gave Sora high five's and slaps on backs as the people witnessing this cheered and some cried from the romance Donald, Goofy and Mickey tackled Sora into a back breaking hug, congratulating him, but suddenly a voice roared out in rage, and everyone turned their heads to the voice's direction.

A teenage boy was glaring at Sora with hatred, "What does this idiot deserve Kairi for? Sure his the oh great keyblade master of light, sure his the god damn prince now, and SURE his the 'Guardian of Radiant Garden', but so what?! His just a doll face who can't even fight, who knows if he didn't bribe Maleficent and Org. XIII to lose to him?!" The boy spat with sarcasm and hatred, people glared and yelled at the idiot to be quiet, but he ignored them, Kairi was fired up and Leon and the gang with Riku was summoning their weapons, even MICKEY and Donald and Goofy brought out their weapons, threatening to attack, but Sora held his hand out, and everyone quieted down and lowered their weapons, but Kairi had already lost it.

"First of all moron, I don't give a damn if Sora was the weakest and poorest and ugliest guy on earth! I don't care if his the Prince, Guardian of Radiant Garden and Keyblade Master of Light, I love Sora for who he is! He sacrificed for me! He went through the universe for me! And you say he doesn't deserve me?! Well you're wrong; you obviously hasn't suffered his pain at all! He had to leave home for ALL the worlds, fight for them again, risk his life for them again, his the kindest person in the world for your information!" Kairi screamed at the boy, who was blocking his ears and singing.

"So what?! Surely his weak! Plus you should love a guy like me!" The guy screamed at her and ran up to hit Kairi, but was stopped by Sora who quickly appeared in front and twisted his arm around, nearly breaking it as the boy screamed in pain, Sora's eyes glowed with anger, "No one every dares to harm her, and if anyone does…It's a wrong move kid!" He screamed and threw with ease, sending the guy across the stage and to crash against a wall, but the guy doesn't know when to give up and screamed and charged at Sora this time, bringing a metal pole and tried to smash it against Sora's head.

Sora grabbed the pole before it made contact with one arm, the guy gasped but grunted as he tried to smash it against Sora's head again, but the brunette's death grip and strength made the pole hard to even budge, then he snapped the pole in half, but the keyblade master was enraged and kicked the guy in the gut sending him crashing against the wall again.

But the brunette was too kind to kill anyone, so Riku took his matters into his hands and threw his keyblade 'way to dawn' straight at the guy, and it made its mark right next to his neck, only a centimeter away, and Riku glared at the now shaking guy, "Sora's too nice to kill anyone, but if you mess with him or Kairi again, I'll make sure I'll take his matters into my own hands." He growled and dismissed his keyblade as the guy yelped and ran off stage, people glaring and swearing at him.

Just a second later a huge explosion occurred at the bailey, and everyone turned around to stare at it, Leon broke into a yell, "No! Not the Bailey! I worked so hard on it!" he screamed as the gang and himself ran towards it, yelling at people to returns to their houses immediately, now a dark warp hole appeared above the bailey and heartless jumped down from the hole and started wrecking the Bailey again.

_Will this ever end…?_ Sora mentally asked himself as they ran towards the bailey, the heartless more and more visible.

* * *

So how was that? Again I'm SOOOO sorry for the delay, but you know, family problems, school pressure and a flu will be there to stop you any time, any day, so please be patient with me! R&R PLZ! And next chapter will be Enemies Revenge! Filled with action! Dun Dun DUN! 


	17. Enemies Revenge

Chappie 17: Enemies Revenge.

I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Sorry but you know you get lazy once and a while and plus…ITS SCHOOL HOLIDAY! YES! Well to the story, and thanks for all the reviews guys!

* * *

"Well done." A tall figure with a hideous voice cooed, the boy stood up on the stage and rubbed his head which was now throbbing due to Sora's attack, "You better stick to our deal." The person growled and the figure cackled with evil, "Of course, you take care of those imbeciles and I'll grant you the power over some of my Heartless."

The boy smirked and ripped off his hat revealing some blonde hair and a tattoo across his face, pulled on a pair of red and black gloves attached to brass knuckles, "Deal. See you around Maleficent." The boy smirked again as he glowered with black hazes and his eyes turned red, and with a click of his fingers a few Big Body heartless appeared around him, "Let's get 'em." He hissed and soared towards the Bailey with his heartless jogging hard to keep up with him.

* * *

"NO! FUCKING HEARTLESS GOD DAMMIT! " Leon bellowed and swore as he witnessed with his own eyes, thousands of heartless destroying the bailey again, and the tall brunette closed his eyes, and his knuckles clenched white, and sank to his knees, everyone gasped at the man's action while his love, Rinoa, ran towards him, her eyes watering.

"Leon! C'mon it's okay! We'll destroy the god damned freaking heartless then we can build the Bailey again, LEON!" Rinoa begged her love to stay strong and shook him gently, everyone else had their weapons out, but Sora's eyes were hard as he grasped his keyblades tightly, his aurora changing around him, and Kairi noticed that, she looked at him filled with worry.

"Sora, are you okay?" She asked gently and put a hand on his shoulder; Sora shook his head a little and lowered it, his spiky locks shielding his eyes as he hissed out one word, "Maleficent." Then the Keyblade Master continued in a low tone, "That guy back at the ceremony was distracting us, I know it, and I know Maleficent has something to do with this."

Everyone stared at him when he spoke that sentence, Kairi winced a little with Yuffie, Leon turned his head towards Sora, Rinoa gasped as everyone else stared hard at him, Riku was cussing under his breath, and "I knew I should have killed him!" The silver haired Key bearer growled out as Sora only shook his head a little again, as his body then glowered red and then the glow engulfed his clothes then subsided.

Sora stood there with his Brave Form activated, his clothes were red, with black gashes running across it like a tiger's skin, a silver sword was on the back of his jacket, with a crown and in the center a heart in the middle of his inner shirt, "C'mon we have some heartless to attend to, first things first, plus it's been a while since I kicked some Heartless butt." Sora said cheekily as he flashed his cheesiest smile he could mage and that lightened people up, then ran towards the heartless followed by Kairi, then Riku left with Yuffie and the rest of the gang ran towards the heartless too.

* * *

Kairi caught up with Sora finally as crimson thunder cracked around her with every step she took and she pecked Sora on the cheek, "I love you, you're always there to lighten the mood, even if it's the worst time." She whispered in his ear as they drew nearer to the heartless and Sora grinned down at her and kissed her back, "Well someone's gotta do it." He chuckled and Kairi smiled, "And I'm so glad it's you."

With one last peck on the cheek, they ran at full speed towards the bunch of unlucky heartless, Sora looked at his love with longing and admiration, how she stood up against monsters that threat your life and made your hair stand on your neck, she feared them, deep down he knew, she feared and loathed them, but yet she stood up to them and fought, Sora loved her, not for her beauty which stuns him dramatically, but the strength and beauty of her _Heart_, "Kairi." Sora whispered to himself, "You really are something." He finished and smiled a little and turned to attack a few heartless.

* * *

"Hn. Boots." Riku smirked as he kicked a heartless in the gut, sending it towards the sky and blasted a few dark spells into the stomach, where it dissolved into ashes crumbling in the air and the remains falling onto Yuffie's Hair, the raven haired ninja sneezed, earning another smirk from Riku and pouted, "Well, I said there was going to be heartless around!" she puffed and stabbed her shuriken into the heartless head, it shrieked out in pain and dissolved, joining the rest of the slain unlucky heartless.

Riku's face suddenly turned into a scowl, "You jinxed it Yuff." He muttered, then staggered a bit as the Ninja jumped on his shoulders and jumped off, doing a back flip in the air and threw her shuriken around, slicing any heartless apart when it made contact with the blade, and landed on her feet and caught her weapon, jumping up and down, giggling girlishly causing Riku to blush his cheeks off while fending off a big body.

"Thanks Riks!" Yuffie cheered as she slew another bunch of heartless closing around them, then her face broke into horror as a neo-shadow jumped up, claws spread and aimed at Riku's back, "LOOK OUT!" She screamed, causing Riku to duck as she swung her shuriken at the Neo-shadow, and made its mark.

The silver haired Keyblade wielder jumped up and turned his head at the ninja, only to find she was running towards him, Riku opened his arms just in time to capture her in his arms, while she clung tightly onto him, making him blush again.

Yuffie grabbed onto his clothes tighter, bringing him closer to her, melting into him, she felt so scared when Neo-Shadow nearly ended Riku's life, and she felt as if she was going to die with him, but now she felt safe in his arms, not caring around hundreds of heartless was closing in. Riku hesitated for a bit, then slowly his arms wrapped around the girl, softly stroking her back.

The raven haired girl held her tears and looked up at him, and her gaze caught his eyes, piercing green met a dark chocolate brown, and their heads slowly edged closer, closing in the gaps between their faces, as the soon-to-be-couple as everyone predicted could feel each others hot breath on their faces, and their eyes fluttered closed, Riku tilted his head a little and just as his lips were a centimeter apart from Yuffie's.

A heartless roared out and they both jumped a feet apart, blushing madly as they noticed the heartless closing in them, "I-I don't think they're ever g-going to go." Riku stuttered out as Yuffie remained quiet and killed a few heartless, still blushing madly, but inside her brain, she was having a mental war.

_What the HELL was I thinking?!_ She screamed at herself mentally.

* * *

"This is so BORING!" The blond hair attacker yelled as he watched, sitting in the air, how the battle was progressing, but deep inside he was impressed that the opponents had already wiped out nearly all the 5000 heartless. He knew Maleficent wasn't going to be happy, a quarter of her heartless army had been wiped out, but it only meant 5000 more hearts to weaved together to make the Kingdom Hearts of Darkness, then he could take over Maleficent and rule the worlds…all under his command, and surely he'll show that Sefier guy a thing or two for calling him chicken wuss all those years…

* * *

"Magnega!" Sora yelled as a dozen heartless got swept up and held its place; defying gravity in the air while Kairi screamed a "Fire" and the heartless was burned to dust. Axel peered over at the couple, who just arrived and grinned at Kairi, "You like to burn stuff just like me…maybe I should ask you out!" He announced but was quickly face flat on the ground to surprisingly find a Sora who was stepping on Axel's back, attempting to break it while he had the MOST annoyed face on and folded his arms, and Larxene scolded the poor Axel who was about to get the worst torture for the rest of his life.

Kairi giggled and leaped up to whisper something into Sora's ear, which turned his annoyed look to a mischievous grin, and nodded while got off Axel's back then stabbed a heartless right between its eyes, the Neo-Shadow screeched in pain for the last time and dripped into a black pool then dissolving, then Kairi pointed at the pyro's hair and muttered a "Fire" spell at Larxene's eyes grew wide and quietly shut her lecture and grinned devilishly and winked at Kairi and Sora then went off to fend off some Heartless.

The red headed pyro stood up and brushed himself off as he saw his friends smirking at him while defeating over a batch of heartless, then he smelled smoke and suddenly felt really hot, and looked up to find the tips of his hair on fire, he screamed out and ran around yelling for help while the rest of the gang cracked up in laughter, but quickly shut up noticing the heartless still advancing towards them.

The Keyblade Master murmured a Waterga at Axel's hair and wetted the screaming pyro, killing all the fire that was left on his hair…but the bad thing was his hair was now sticking on his face since the gel wore off, the gang laughed even louder, and Roxas merged out of Sora for a little, "So you do wear hair gel! Alright I win the bet! 10,000 Munny please!" He cracked up and merged back with Sora.

_That's it, they've had their fun…_The boy growled in his mind and slumped a little, _but Maleficent i__s surely going to kill me for loosing over 7000 heartless…_He added dimly, then sighed as he soared down to where Rinoa, Leon, Zack and Cloud was…

* * *

"You'll pay god damn idiots!" Leon swore at the top of his deep throaty voice and smashed his gigantic gunblade from side to side, hacking away at Large Bodies and Armored Knights. Rinoa looked at Leon with shock, for him cursing so much, sorrow, for his hard work wasted, just admiration, because it reminded her of why she fell in love with this man.

He was strong, he had a kind heart, he would stand up for rights of people, stand up against evil as well, but she quickly snapped out of it when she heard a rather loud 'thump' meters away from them, and quickly destroyed a shadow and spun around with Leon, Aerith and Zack doing the same, and saw a guy with a hood covering his face, a shadow cast over his eyes.

But the aurora around him was black without a doubt, his sly and evil grin or smirk was visible while he bore some teeth sharper than the normal human body. The boy slowly lifted off his hood and the 4 gasped at his appearance, he had a tribal tattoo running across his face, some really familiar spiky dirty blonde hair, and that same grin, "Zell…" Leon and Rinoa whispered out quietly.

"Zell where on earth have you been?!" Rinoa yelled as she ran to him, but Leon stopped her right in time as the blonde lashed out a kick, but since Leon stopped her and shoved her away, it made contact with Leon's gunblade which he used to parry with, the gunblade cut through Zell's flesh and blood seeped out, but the boy paid no attention and drew back, Leon's eyes filled with disbelief, sorrow, shock, and happiness of seeing their friend again.

"Zell, what happened? Why are you…?" Leon began quietly as he noticed Zell's grin became wicked and his eyes shone fire as they twinkled with blood lust, "Power. I'm not a chicken wuss." Zell cut in and laughed a blood chilling laugh, and his eyes gazed and flicked through each person, then he set his eyes on Aerith, a party healer as he remembered, "Ah, Aerith, it's good to see you. Oh! I see you're with Zack now." He sneered as Zack stood in front of Aerith and pointed his tip of his huge buster sword at blonde and snarled, friend or not, this guy was good as dead if he did anything to Aerith, "Piss off Zell, fuck off and leave." Zack growled as the wind bristled through his spiked raven hair.

Aerith and Rinoa gasped when Zack swore, but Leon simply stood in front of Rinoa, too with his gunblade pointing as Zell threateningly, with a face that simply said, 'If you ever lay a finger on Rinoa, I'll be sure I'm the one to make sure you go straight to hell.' Leon's scarred face was screwed up into a snarl meeting a scowl, but in his eyes there were pain showing of to fight his long time friend, even Zack showed a little hurt in his eyes but then quickly masked it up with a snarl as well.

The blonde laughed again and dark flames surrounded him, his eyes turned red, only red, with two tiny pupils visible, he then narrowed his eyes dangerously and summoned another batch of Armored Knights, and with a roar he soared towards Zack first, attempting to rip his heart out and then kill Aerith, but Zack parried the blow, cutting his sword into Zell's flesh, as Leon quickly swiped a few heartless, cracking their Armor as Rinoa shot them where they cracked, but more Armored Knights appeared and the couple were forced back, separating themselves from Zell, Zack and Aerith.

* * *

"Aerith!" Rinoa cried after all the heartless had been destroyed, but there was a heartless left lurking in the shadows and took advantage of that and soared towards Rinoa, aiming a slash on her open back, but Leon lunged forward and stabbed it right in the gut and the force was so great, it cracked through the armor and stabbed right through the heartless. The Armored Knight hands went limp and faded into the air as Leon knelt beside Rinoa, who was now on her knees, crying, "Why Squall?" She sobbed out, Leon winced at his real name bet let her call him 'Squall' again this time.

"Why? Why did Zell become like this? Why!?" She flung herself into Leon's chest and sobbed, mourning for the loss of her friend, and it pained them both, his friend was alive from the heartless attack years ago, but here they were fighting him to defend themselves, Leon held back his tears and stroked Rinoa's back, "Rin…Did you see his eyes? His face may be a snarl…but his eyes are filled with pain, we must release him, it's the least we can do, I don't care what it takes."

He lifted up her chin gently with a finger and leaned down to kiss her, Rinoa kissed her love back and nodded, and stood up with her weapon in hand, "Yes. Let's get it over with then…damn you Maleficent, I'm getting my revenge." She growled and ran towards the fighting group with Leon at her heels.

* * *

Zell and Zack was now panting, and Aerith was panting too, she had casted too many healing spells already and adding new ones on Zack took a lot of energy, and when Zell took the advantage of Zack's weariness he lunged towards him, and Zack was too weary to notice what was going on, but rose his buster sword to defend himself, but he knew this was his death as a tear rolled down his cheek, _I still haven't told her…_

But the last thing he felt was himself being covered and heard a loud grunt, his eyes snapped open, to find Aerith's body shielding him, claws stabbed right in her heart, actually the claw went right THROUGH Aerith, and he saw a mass of blood roll down her back and onto Zell's claw, and she felt Aerith's now cold breath on his ear, using the last of her breath she whispered to him, "I…love…you." She breathed out and fell limp in his arms.

Zell stood back, and his eyes widened at what he did, he couldn't believe he REALLY killed his old friends, and stared down at his bloody claws, while Zack was cradling Aerith in his arms, shaking her, begging her eyes to open once more, and her eyes did but the eyes were dim and lifeless.

"Aerith…I'm sorry, I love you too…with all my heart, and I'll love you forever." He whispered to her and kissed her gently on the lips for the first and last time, a tear rolled down his cheek and Aerith painfully lifted her hand to wipe it away and the hand fell back down, she smiled for the last time and whispered a 'good bye' and her head rolled down to the side, her eye lids closed and her hand really went limp this time in his.

"Aerith! AERITH! No! This isn't funny! Aerith please! NO!" the spiky raven haired man yelled at his now dead lover, and tears rolled down freely, and then he gently laid her down, but he let himself get embraced by rage as he grabbed his buster sword and swung it at the face tattooed man and snarled with hate, pure hate, the man who was responsible for his lover's death, "You…You…GO TO HELL!" He screamed and swore at the top of his voice and ran towards Zell at full speed and swung his sword across Zell's chest.

Surprisingly the blonde didn't do anything to stop it, but instead braced himself and let him be killed, free from darkness, free from guilt, free from sorrow and pain and torture from all these years, and Zack with the last of his strength stabbed his sword right into Zell's chest and panted while Zell smiled weakly at him, a tear rolled down his cheek, "I'm sorry man…" he gasped out as blood trickled down his mouth and blood stained and soaked his clothes, and slid off the buster sword and died with a peaceful smile.

The raven haired man's face cracked a small smile, "Forgiven." He stated in a voice filled with sorrow and yet happiness. Now the whole gang had rushed towards them and the girls gasped at Aerith's now dead body, while the guys stood there, face full of sorrow and pain, Rinoa, Tifa, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie and Cid saw Zell's body and gasped again, Rinoa cried into Leon's chest while he stood there dumbfounded, while Tifa bit her lip and Cloud hung his head low, and Cid bowed and stood there silently, Yuffie also cried and held onto Riku, who looked shocked at first but slowly wrapped his arms around her, Sora's face was filled with disbelief and sorrow, and Kairi held her ground, but tears leaked from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Aerith…I'm sorry guys." Zack spoke out as to everyone's surprise he stabbed himself right in the heart and painfully knelt down beside Aerith, and whispered in her ear, "We'll be together forever." And fell beside her while Leon and Cloud yelled and rushed to their best friends side, shaking him, telling he had to stay strong, but it was too late. He was dead.

* * *

Oh My God! NOOO! AERITH!!! ZACK!!! DAMN YOU ZELL! Oh wait…I'm writing this wasn't I? Hehe Sorry…I just had to add some tragedy! I hope you guys aren't angry with me! And I'm SOOO SORRY about the delay, my computer fucked up :S…anyway, next chapter it's off to land of Dragons, then Pride lands! So stay tuned! 


	18. Youth Concert, Under the Sea

Chappie 18: Youth Concert, Under the Sea.

Okay…So I lied about this chapter, so sorry, but I just HAD to write this chapter first, because I HAVE to give Sora and the gang a break, seriously first 17 chapters and already tragedy, so this one I'll make it a concert at…ALTANTICA! And to all the people who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your reviews really mean a lot.

And to Edward, I'm sorry but I cannot write out your request, seriously, sorry. But, I can make Yuffie sing girlfriend, I think it's more her type, and because Kairi already has Sora as her boyfriend. It just wouldn't be right…and you guys would not believe what I'm going to make Sora and Kairi sing…well enjoy!

* * *

Sora yawned from his seat, and rolled up the blueprint for the Gummi Ship he was designing, it had come pretty well, and his eyes were starting to get blurry and his head started to hurt from all the designing, and got up and walked to the bridge where Yuffie and Kairi was lounging.

"Hey Sora." Kairi greeted the sleepy eyed brunette whom plopped down on the cushions which were spread on the rugs, where Kairi was leaning against the wall while sitting crossed legged and Yuffie was slumped in the leather couch, snoring lightly. The princess of heart noticed her lazy bum was dozing off again and giggled. The keyblade master opened one eye and grinned, and Kairi patted her lap, and uncrossed her legs and stretched them out, and Sora crawled over and laid down on his back while Kairi guided his head gently on her lap and ran her fingers along her loves surprisingly soft and silky, spiky chestnut hair.

"My lazy bum has been working hard hasn't he?" She giggled softly while she laid her hand softly on Sora's cheek and caressed it gently while the brunettes face broke into a soft smile and his eyes fluttered closed, "I'm still a lazy bum?" he chuckled softly despite trying to feign hurt, the princess giggled again and continued running her fingers through the waves of spiky chestnut hair, and she knew how much Sora loved it, "Yep, you slept over for a year remember? But, you'll always be my lazy bum." She grinned as Sora's face broke into a wider grin, but unfortunately, Yuffie had to wake up to hear all this mushy stuff.

Yuffie grinned, quickly sitting up and cleared her throat, and Sora quickly jerked his head up a bit while Kairi jerked her hands away, but when the two noticed it was Yuffie, they scowled and resumed to their activity, just content to be with each other.

"Say Yuff, why did you come along with us?" Kairi suddenly popped the question, breaking the silence and after a few seconds with Yuffie wonder how to answer this Sora bursted out laughing, and the two girls looked at him like he was insane, "Uh, Sora, you okay?" Yuffie asked while eyeing the boy cautiously.

"Nope, just I know why you came along Yuffie." Sora grinned then continued, "Kairi, I'll give you this, it was something to do with a annoyed Leon." He snickered, and then Kairi started laughing out too while Yuffie turned into a very angry red strawberry.

"That's not funny! You know how grumpy he is! Plus, staying in Radiant Garden isn't fun while there's no one really at your age you know that you can talk to; well cut out the ones who are dating…Plus Riku might get bored of being the third wheel…" The ninja grumbled, but then her eyes suddenly widened as Sora and Kairi bursted out laughing even more, and if it was possible the oh great ninja's face turned even redder, "I-I mean…oh SHUT UP!" Yuffie stuttered and yelled but suddenly the inter-com broke their interesting conversation.

"_Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding…Riku speaking duh, where would you guys want to go next? Oh by the way Sora, I got Chip and Dale to install warp drive. That's all."_ The inter-com, which turned out to be Riku speaking called out. Speak of the Devil.

Sora then turned to the two girls after recovering from stitches of laughter, "Say, where do you guys want to go?" the brunette asked, while Kairi and Yuffie looked at each other then shrugged, as if mentally contacting one another, and the crimson haired beauty turned to Sora, "How about the nearest world?" Sora's most beloved asked him, then he shrugged too, "Sure, it's a good idea. I'll go tell Riku." The brunette kissed Kairi softly on the forehead then headed to the elevator to enter the cockpit.

* * *

Riku was following the crew's instructions to check which worlds was the nearest world and found out it was a place called Atlantica, but the weird thing was, there was no heartless, "Hey Sora, it's Atlantica, funny as it is, there's no heartless in it!" He called over his shoulder.

Sora grinned at the word 'Atlantica', he really liked that place, and he sure wouldn't mind a day off from heartless! "Hey Riku, full speed ahead to Atlantica!" He called back and Riku shouted back an 'Aye Aye!' really sarcastically (A/N: Well, if you didn't know, from the elevator to the Gummi Ship's control center in the cockpit, it's pretty far.) Suddenly an air force wrapped around the ship, and the Gummi rocked a little as Riku whooped excitingly and Sora had to grab on the hand rail to prevent falling.

A few minuets later the rocking eventually slowed to a stop and Sora felt pretty sick, felt like he was going to throw up, but it was a good thing Riku threw him questions about the world to distract him from being nauseous.

"Sora, one simple question, how the hell are we going to land on a world that has no oxygen?" the silver haired teen questioned as his eyebrows rose, and just then Kairi and Yuffie staggered to the control center where Sora and Riku was, both feeling a little nauseous too.

"Sora, next time, warn us." Yuffie groaned out, clutching her stomach, and then noticed the Gummi screen saying there was no oxygen in the world they were going to land in, and her face broke out into confusion, "Sora. It say's there aren't any oxygen, how're we suppose to go in?" she asked but noticed the brunettes face broke into a grin again.

"Okay first off, I got that covered, and second of all, I think we deserve a break from heartless, apparently this world doesn't have any heartless at all!" the keyblade master announced out happily, as everyone's face broke from pain from the sickness of the ride to huge grins, just the sentence 'no heartless' would make their day.

After announcing the good news, Sora dug in his pockets to bring out a oddly shaped rock which looked like a person with a fish tail, and he closed his eyes in concentration as green light surrounded the rock and then covered the group with the same green glow then disappeared as Sora slowly opened his eyes, and when the gang was about to ask another question Sora quickly cut in, "Mermaids." He quickly stated then ran off to the exit hatch as everyone else followed him and jumped off to the world, wondering what was waiting for them.

* * *

The gang, except for Sora, expected a solid landing, but instead they heard a huge 'Splash' noise and quickly flung opened their eyelids to take in their surroundings, and Sora was the first to notice he changed his normal dark blue dorsal fin to a sleek black dorsal fin instead, due to his new outfit of course, while his crown necklace floating slightly around his neck, also he noticed that his fin that was usually sticking out near his lower back was between his shoulder blades, and it was black.

Kairi on the other hand had a crimson fish tail, like Arial's but it was crimson and it glittered in the sunlight and had some pink sea-shells which was covering her upper body, her crimson hair flowing slightly, and she opened her eyes to find a gaping Sora staring at her, but when she looked at herself she quickly squealed gaped back at him, sure he was cute before, there's no denying that, but now, he was topless _again_ and those complete six packs, and the very noticeable muscles on his arm, gosh, sure they wasn't as huge as Riku's but it was just the right amount to make him look a _down right hottie!_

"Sora…we're…Mer-people!?" She exclaimed, and at that note Roxas and Namine in their minds did a double-take and quickly emerged out of their somebodies and gaped at each other too, Namine had a tail that was exactly like Kairi's, but it was pure white and had white sea-shells instead to cover her body, while Roxas's dorsal fin was like Sora's but it was a pure white one too, he also completed himself with some good enough amount of muscles on his arms and a light six back, but you'd still call it hot abs, and his fin was on his lower back while he had his black and white wristband on too.

Yuffie and Riku had just finished re-gaining their sight too, and the raven haired Ninja found her eyes glued to Riku, and some how, she couldn't seem to tear her eyes off even if her life depended on it, but of course it wouldn't be a surprise, he had the most noticeable six pack out of Sora and Roxas, and his muscles was certainly as big as Leon's, but not too much as Cid's, with a few scars here and there just like Sora's and Roxas's body, but they were light, with his silver hair flowing lightly around him, _now that,_ she thought, _is what I call hot, not to much like nasty old Cid's…wait, BAD YUFFIE! _She suddenly snapped out of it and mentally slapped herself 20 times.

Riku found himself in the same problem, sure Yuffie was cute, but he didn't think she would be THIS cute, she had her hair tied up in a short ponytail (yes, Yuffie grew her hair a bit, and it's just a little shorter than Kairi's.) while a few strands went loose on her face, swaying a bit in the water, and her headband was gone for once, and she had a black fin just like Kairi and Namine, with black sea-shells to top it off, and she sure was a ninja, due to tight abs, and light muscles on her arm too.

When everyone was surveying each person's appearance, suddenly the girls looked at their tops, then at each other and screamed and pulled themselves towards a rock to hide themselves from the guys, the guys looked around and touched their face and felt themselves, wondering what the hell was wrong, did they turn into an octopus?

"Kairi? What's wrong?" Sora asked, worried, while swam slowly towards the rock the girls was hiding behind, but Kairi shrieked, "No Sora! Don't come any closer!" She yelled behind the rock then she poked her head up so Sora could see her annoyed face, "Sora! Sea-Shells?! Did you know about this?!" She glowered angrily at him while her love backed away to the guys, eyes wide and scared, _note to self,_ he thought, _NEVER get on Kairi's bad side…and Namine too since she's her nobody…_

_Damn right you are Sora._ He heard Roxas's voice squeak out in his mind, unfortunately for the two teens, their girlfriends happened to be very feisty, and could kill Xemanas with one hit if they were angry…

"N-no! Kairi! I swear, I didn't know! Last time I was with Donald and Goofy, and they didn't have sea-Shells, I mean, there hasn't been a girl transformed before so I wouldn't know! I promise!" The frightened brunette stuttered out, while he heard a faint snicker from a certain silver haired Riku, and Sora side glared at his best friend and that shut Riku up.

Then they saw a glow emit behind the rock and a few seconds later the girls swam out, each with a bikini top instead of the sea-shells instead in their colors for the sea shells, and each girl sighed and shot daggers at Sora, who quickly hid behind Roxas, who was muttering 'Girls…' under his breath and Riku, but they then thought they really couldn't blame Sora, so they let him off the hook this time, but then suddenly Riku popped a question out.

"Sora, how the hell are we suppose to swim?" he turned towards the brunette which just swam back out, and the keyblade master chuckled lightly, "Here just kick your fin out…" he started to explain and a few minuets later of swimming around, they finally got it, but a deep male voice behind them spoke up, "Hello there Sora, and who are these other Mer-people?" and they all twirled around to find a certain HUGE merman with a light blue tail, and white hair with a crown and a triton in hand.

"Your majesty!" The brunette exclaimed and immediately bowed before King Triton, while the rest gasped a little by the size of the merman and quickly followed Sora's example as well. The merman rumbled a deep chuckle and waved his hand and quickly the six teens straightened up and Sora answer the King's question, "Well King Triton, this is Riku, my best friend who I was trying to find last time." He started pointing to Riku who nodded at King Triton, who nodded back, "This is Yuffie." Sora then pointed at the ninja who waved and grinned, "Namine and Roxas, me and Kairi's nobodies." He stated while turning to Namine and Roxas, who smiled at the King, and finally Sora turned to Kairi and grinned and took her hand in his, "And finally, this is Kairi. My girlfriend." The keyblade master announced proudly while the princess giggled and waved at the King.

King Triton chuckled again, "Well Kairi, from the first time I heard your name from Sora's voice, I knew you'd bound to be in a relationship, I can see and hear the boy clearly as his features quickly softened in gentleness every time he mentioned you, and Riku, I'm glad Sora found you, I've been told you're a very good friend." He stated as Sora blushed his cheeks off and Kairi giggled again and pecked Sora on the cheek while Riku cracked a grin on his face.

But then the old merman's face broke into a frown, "Also Sora…there's a favor to ask of you…" he spoke out as the group quickly regained posture, "You don't need to ask your majesty, just tell us and we'll do it." Sora spoke up as the merman smiled softly and continued, "Well…you see, Arial's gone now, in the human world after her and Prince Eric's wedding, and…well, there's a musical coming up and I'd like you all to perform instead of her, I was going to ask someone else, but it was a very good timing that you all showed, and the musical is more like a youth concert for all Atlantica, you think you can manage?"

Everyone's faces lightened up immensely at the thought of 'concert', it has been a while since they had a real fun break from the heartless, "Sure!" they all chorused and the king laughed with relief, "Okay then, meet at the stage at sunset!" he chuckled then swam off.

* * *

"What's up everyone?!" A Mer-teen aged around 15 yelled into the underwater mic. Surprisingly everything was exactly like all the discos up on land, only this one was underwater, as the live band was tuning their instruments, the Mer-Dj hitting it at the booth, creating scratching sounds, while the Mer-teens, which were around 2000 altogether was screaming in approval, hollering and whistling.

"Good to hear! Now let's hit it up for Sora, Keyblade Master of light and of course with his girlfriend, Kairi the Princess of Heart, Roxas, Namine, their nobodies, last but not least Riku and Yuffie too! Live, no rehearsals, no nothing, live opening peoples!" The merman screamed and the crowd went nuts, screaming and eager for performance, while Sora and the rest burst up onto stage from underneath, grinning widely, each having a mic. In their hands.

"Hey everyone!" Yuffie screamed waving as the audience roared a 'Hi Yuffie' all together at once, then Riku smirked at the crowd and joined in, "Everyone having a good time?" and the crowd yelled a 'yes', but Namine put a hand and cupped it over her ear and leaned towards the audience, "What? I can't hear you!" she teased, "C'mon show us some love!" Roxas joined in, then audience now screamed at the top of their lungs and hollering, "Good you better be 'cause…" Kairi started, and then let Sora scream out the rest, "'Cause tonight is gonna be the best night of your lives! You hear me?!" the 2000 Mer-teens screamed even louder than before, and the 6 teens on stage grinned even wider.

Then 'Toxic by Britney Spears' (hey I don't like Britney Spears, but I like the song Toxic) blasted from the huge speakers which were scattered around place which held the concert tonight, the place dimmed, with lights skimming all over the people, "C'mon people, join your screams for Kairi! Singing Toxic by Britney Spears tonight!" Yuffie screamed as once more the Mer-teens yelled out, then Yuffie winked at the redhead, "This song is dedicated to someone isn't it Kai?" The ninja teased, but the redhead looked around then pointed at herself questioningly, "Me, uh sure?" She asked, and Sora whined.

"Kairiiiiii…" feigning hurt and pouted while the crowd roared with laughter, and Kairi giggled and patted Sora's head, "Just kidding Sora, love you!" The princess giggled while her love grinned back at her and pecked her cheek and moved back along with the over 4 to give the space Kairi needed to perform with.

Kairi started off with a low sexy voice gradually getting back to her normal, but she still kept a sexy tune it, and stared straight at Sora who was standing near by at the side and winked at him, while the brunette grinned back and blushed a little. (A/N: When they're singing, just picture them not using the mic.s, but still their voices are loud okay, oh and I think Kairi's voice would be like Cassandra's or Britney Spears don't you think? So if you heard Britney sing this before then pretend it's Kairi's voice singing It.?)

Baby, can't you see

I'm calling

A guy like you should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm falling

There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm loving it

Then she switched her voice to a higher pitch, and made it a little husky (A\N: Remember how Britney used that higher pitch to sing 'Too high, Can't come down' etc? Kairi's doing the same) while still looking at Sora straight in the eyes, her own sky blue ones burning with love and beckoned him closer with a finger, now swaying her hips side to side to the beat.

Too high

Can't come down

Losing' my head

Spinning' 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now?

While Sora was slowly swimming over, Kairi put her hands in her hair then slowly slid them down to her neck, then moved them outwards slowly as Sora slowly came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she brought her hands behind her to lace them around his neck, she was singing with her eyes closed now, and both of them swaying their tails/fins from side to side.

With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping' under

With a taste of the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you; don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do; don't you know that you're toxic?

It's getting late

To give you up

I took a sip

From my devil's cup

Slowly, it's taking over me

Then they slowly turned face to face, both faces near each others, while Kairi laid her hands on his chest and Sora still had his arms around her waist.

Too high

Can't come down

It's in the air and it's all around

Can you feel me now?

With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride

When Kairi sang the word 'lips' she traced Sora's lower lip with her finger gently, while singing in her normal voice, but it was still sultry and sexy, and slowly slid down her hands as she sang 'you're toxic I'm slipping under' trailing her hands down Sora's chest then back up to lace them around his neck again.

You're toxic I'm slipping' under

With the taste of the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you; don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do; don't you know that you're toxic?

Don't you know that you're toxic?

Taste of your lips I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping' under

With the taste of the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you; don't you know that you're toxic?

Then she parted with Sora and faced the screaming audience, which some was singing with her, and held hands with him while she continued singing while grinning at them.

With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping' under (Toxic)

With the taste of the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you; don't you know that you're toxic?

Intoxicate me now

With your loving' now

I think I'm ready now

(I think I'm ready now)

Intoxicate me now

With your loving' now

I think I'm ready now

With the final word sang, Sora pulled her to him and grinned cheekily at her and she giggled and then tugged his head down by his necklace and kissed him fiercely, and he immediately kissed back while wrapping his arms around her waist again and her hands found their way around his neck, their kiss was fiery and passionate, people who was watching screaming even louder, and now hollering with wolf whistles, then he suddenly dipped her while their kiss continued through it, and he grinned through it, Kairi's fingers running through his hair, then after what seemed like eternity, but really 4 minuets, they stopped breathless, but grinned all the same and Kairi grinned again and whispered into his ear, "You're my toxic, and I'm addicted to you." And that caused Sora to smile even wider.

Then Riku smirked again and walked back forward with the others with him, "So now the lovebirds have broken the world record of kissing, let's give it up for Roxas with his song, 'Right where you want me – By Jesse McCartney' dedicated to Namine!" he announced as they all backed away a little as the spotlight hit Roxas and the Mer-teens yelled Roxas's name out. (A\N: Okay, I thought because Roxas was voiced by Jesse, I'll use one of his songs so you don't need to imagine what his voice would've sounded like.)

As the drums started and Roxas winked at the audience, and grinned then threw his mic. In the air and caught it and started singing right on the cue, and Namine, Sora, and Kairi gasped at his voice, it was _good._

Girl,  
there's something 'bout me that you outta know.  
I never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.

Then he suddenly heightened his pitch, which made it strangely…nice.

Baby don't be gentle,  
so I can handle anything.

Baby,  
take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time;  
you got me,  
right where you want me.

Then he winked at Namine and pointed to her then put his hand over where his heart should be and closed his eyes and put his whole being into this song, and took a deep breath then snapped open his eyes and sang right on cue again.

Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
When you move like that,  
its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
but I was wrong.  
Baby don't be gentle,  
so I can handle anything.

Baby,  
take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time;  
you got me,  
right where you want me.

Roxas swam over to Namine and circled her slowly while singing and grinning at her, while her beloved blonde blushed deeply still smiled, but then smiled even more as Roxas pecked her on the cheek before continuing.

Can't explain it,  
how you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
my imagination running trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill.

And then he put his palm over his chest again as he sang really into the song for the final verse before the outro.

Baby don't be gentle,  
so I can handle anything.

Baby,  
take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time…

Then he finally swam over to Namine and looked her straight in the eyes and took her hands in his and sang the last sentence.

You got me,  
right where you want me.

When he finished he grinned and kissed her gently in a lock lip then separated with a flushed Namine and a stupidly grinning Roxas as the audience cheered again, throats about to get sore.

"Okay everyone, we know your voices are getting sore, so rest up for a bit and just clap for a while okay?" Kairi told the audience once they came back into spotlight again and everyone clapped for their approval, but some people still cheered, then Sora took the mic. Over, "Alright! Anyway next up we have…woah…Riku singing 'My love by Justin Timberlake', (A\N: Of course Riku will sing something like that! But it will be weird if you imagine Riku using a high voice…) Geez Riku you never told us you sang!" Sora gaped and everyone at his best buddy as Riku gave the same old smirk and strode…well swam forward and gave a wink that almost made all the girls faint, except for Kairi and Namine…and Yuffie felt a sudden lurch of…envy?

When Riku started singing, people expected him to sing in this weird high pitch voice like Justin did, but instead he kept to his low pitch and it was only a tad husky, lets just say he wasn't the best singer, but it definitely wasn't the worst.

If I wrote you a symphony  
Just to say how much you mean to me

what would you do  
If I told you, you were beautiful  
Would you page me on the regular  
tell me would you

Well baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl  
like you

This ring here represents my heart  
But there is just one thing I need from you  
saying I do

Then he paused and let the mic. Hang loose and ruffled his sliver hair up and then bought back the mic. To his mouth and closed his eyes singing the song.

Because, I can see us holding hands  
walking on the beach our toes in the sand  
I can see us in the country side  
sitting in the grass laying side by side  
You can be my baby  
Gonna make you my lady  
Girl you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See all I want you to do is be my love

My love  
My love

And I know no woman that could take your spot

My love  
My love  
My love

And I know no woman that could take your spot

My love  
My loooooooove  
Looooooove  
My loooove  
My loooove

Now If I wrote you a love note  
And make you smile with every word I wrote  
what would you do

Would that make you wanna change your scene  
And wanna be the one in my scene  
tell me would you

See what's the point in waiting anymore  
Cause girl I've never been more sure  
that baby it's you

This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you been waiting for  
Just saying I do

Because, I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach our toes in the sand  
I can see us in the country side  
Sitting in the grass laying side by side  
You can be my baby  
Gonna make you my lady  
Girl you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See all I want you to do is be my love

My love  
My love

And I know no woman that could take your spot my

My love  
My love  
My love

And I know no woman that could take your spot my

My love  
My looooooove  
Loooooove  
My looooove  
My loooooove

"Hit it Mike." He then directed the attention to the Dj merman who was called Mike, scratching the disks and hitting various buttons then bent the mic. To his mouth and started rapping his part.

Shorty, cool as a fan  
On the new once again  
but Still has fans from Peru to Japan  
Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan  
But if you got a man, try to lose him if you can  
Cause your girls real wild throw your hands up high  
Wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy  
You don't really wanna let the chance go by  
Because you ain't been seen wit a man so fly  
Friend so fly I can go fly  
Private, cause I handle mine  
t.i. - Call me candle guy, simply because I am on fire  
I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny  
I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try  
You don't come, I ain't gonna die  
Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why  
Me and you boyfriend we ain't no tie  
You say you wanna kick it with an ace so high  
Baby, you decide that I ain't your guy  
Ain't gon lie ,Me in your space  
But forget your face, I swear I will  
Same mark, same bullet anywhere I chill  
Just bring wit me a pair, I will

"Back to you Riku!" Mike screamed, out of breath while Riku started singing again, but hi voice was a little bit more passionate this time.

I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach our toes in the sand  
I can see us in the country side  
Sitting in the grass laying side by side  
You can be my baby  
Gonna make you my lady  
Girl you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See all I want you to do is be my love

Love  
My love  
Love  
My love  
Love

And I know no woman that could take your spot

My love  
Love  
My love  
Love  
My love  
Love

And I know no woman that could take your spot

My looooooove  
Loooooove  
My looooooove  
My Looooove

Then the Dj scratched the disk to a stop and Riku was already swimming back towards Sora and the rest right after the final word of the song, while Roxas and Sora thumped him on the back.

"Alright way to go Riku! And next up we have woah, the great number one ninja of Radiant Garden singing 'Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne'! Well the stage is yours Yuffie!"

Yuffie took several deep breaths, and then threw her mic. A few meters forward and swam towards it and ending in a back flip then catching her mic. In the process, and the song really started with a huge blast, and when she sang 'No way, No way' she waved her index finger side to side, and surprisingly…her voice was good, actually nearly exactly like Avril Lavigne's….

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

When she was singing the verse one, she had a mischievous grin her face, making her looking really devious, while jabbing a fist into the air, boy, she sure was enjoying it, and the audience was screaming with her also, but there was one thing Kairi and Sora noticed, it was that she snuck glances at Riku through out the song, and he was staring back too, and when she noticed it, she quickly snapped out of it, now it seemed that this ninja picked this song for a special platinum haired teen….

_[Verse 1_  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

_[Bridge:_  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_[Chorus:_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 2 _  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

_[Bridge_

_[Chorus_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
what the hell were you thinking?!

Yuffie was acting all bitchy like, but it really was funny, like the looks she put on, and she was laughing now, screaming the words instead of singing it, and Sora was glad, he was glad that the group was having a little break, 'cause the group really hadn't had a good thing that happened since they left Destiny Islands.

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
what the hell were you thinking?!

And after the final word shouted, she bursted out into major laughter, just happy on this journey for once, and she thought to herself, _I'm so glad I came along with them…this is fun…but…I'm just glad, I don't know how I'll say it when I have to break the news to them…_Yuffie thought to herself sadly, but she kept her grin on, _oh well, might as well enjoy it while we have the chance! _The ninja thought again, but just laughed it off and swam back to her position while Sora was announcing that Namine was going to sing 'Umbrella' by Rhiana.

Namine was dead nervous…really nervous…she was shaking lightly a little un-nerved despite Kairi and Yuffie giving her the thumbs up and Roxas kissing her on the cheek to calm her down, Sora and Riku's comforts saying she was fine, yeah it was true, she did have an amazing voice thanks to Kairi, so she sucked in her breath, and locked her eyes with Roxas, as the intro. Came on, she suddenly felt relaxed, _music,_ she thought and hummed the song while the intro. Was playing. (A\N: Namine's voice is like Krystal Harris I think, when she's singing of course.)

You had my heart  
and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines  
but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark  
You can see shiny Cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

Namine closed her eyes and sang her 'heart' for the song, everything she sang, was really meant to Roxas; she loved him with every single of her non-existing being. She placed a hand over her 'heart' and continued to sing with her eyes closed still while Roxas watched her in awe, her voice was really good, and Kairi beamed with pride and Sora was grinning happily with Yuffie and Riku.

When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella

She then opened her eyes and giggled a bit and took her hand from her 'heart' and started waving it side to side, swaying a little, and grinning while the audience followed her example, waving their glow sticks in out stretched hands side to side too.

(Ella Ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

These fancy things,  
will never come in between  
You're part of my entity  
Here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard

Then she closed her eyes again and sang with all the passion she had for Roxas and sent them towards this song, everyone really looked awed at the passion she brought in to it.

Together we'll mend your heart  
Because ...

When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

You can run into my Arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into Me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
So Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because ...

When the sun shines  
We'll shine Together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me...

And on that note, Roxas swam at full speed to her lover and enveloped her in his lean strong arms and kissed her cheek and forehead then her lips, while Namine grinned and hugged back, "I love you Nam." The blonde nobody whispered into his angel's ears, "I love you too Roxie." She giggled and that earned a scowl from Roxas, "You still haven't dropped the 'Roxie' eh Namine?" he grunted unhappily and she giggled again, "Yep." Was all he had for an answer.

"Namine." The blonde called for his lover's attention again.

"Hmm?" Namine turned to face Roxas, looking him in the eye and he gave a foxy grin.

"You're weird." He chuckled while Namine swiped him on the arm gently and pouted, _man that's so cute!_ He awed to himself in his mind and quickly pecked her in a kiss that left her in a trance-like state.

Riku swam up to them with a smirk again planted on his face and cleared his throat which quickly broke apart the two love birds, and Namine to come alert again, and he rumbled a light chuckle, then smirked at the audience, "Alright, we know what you're thinking, you're waiting for Sora ain't all of you?" he yelled at the crowd, while the audience gathered up all their breath and screamed in approval, and chanted 'Sora' over and over again, until they saw their favorite Keyblade Master grinning and appearing on the stage with Kairi and Yuffie behind him and started screaming and hollering and showering them with whistles.

The brunette grinned and rose his hands up in defeat and chuckled while Kairi grinned at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek and grabbed the mic. From Riku, "Well guys! This is the moment you've been waiting for! Sora singing 'Lips of an angel' by Hinder!" she half yelled at the audience which earned a healthy amount of 'Aww's that's so sweet!" from all the girls.

(A\N: Okay, I don't exactly hate Sora's singing voice in the game, but since they are now 17 I've made his singing voice different, although his talking voice the same, have you heard of 'I've got you' by Mcfly? If you have then imagine his singing voice as the guy who sings the part 'Stars collide will you stand by and watch them fall', If you haven't' well…just stick to his old singing voice.)

Sora grinned again at the audience…which kind of caused the girls to faint or gasp, but stopped as Kairi gave them a death glare, instead of grabbing the mic. This time, he had a stand mic. On the stage so he didn't need his arms, because he made one of the band members toss him an electric guitar. The band member threw his to Sora, and the brunette caught it with ease with one hand and strummed a chord and danced his fingers around the steel strings, god he was good, but then when the drummer and the others stuck with the melody for the piece, he stopped his playing around and starting to play the piece.

The brunette winked at his crimson haired lover and grinned at her with a cheesy smile which made her heart melt and all her defenses crumble to dust. When it was his cue, he leaned towards the mic. Slightly and his tenor and slightly husky voice which made it sexy and adorable voice rang out to the audience, and their jaw's dropped, he was really good…

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

When he started singing the next verse, he leaned even more towards the mic. Closing his eyes shut, and his voice went a little high on the words 'I' and 'Goodbye' but it sounded perfect when he made those words a little high, and locked eyes with Kairi again while singing 'With the lips of an angel' and grinned at her, and god, she flushed deeply but nerveless grinned back .

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

The brunette whipped his hand away from the electric guitar while leaning in to the mic. Again and closed his eyes singing the next verse, with his voice a little more husky and lower than usual, _he is a really good singer…_Kairi mused to herself, and beamed with pride and love.

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And then Sora opened his eyes slowly, and soft smile appeared on his face this time, and said the last line of the song out.

"Honey why you calling me so late?"

But what surprised people was that Kairi had answered his 'question', "It's because Sora," She half whispered into her mic. While slowly advancing towards her knight in shining armor and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you." The princess finished breathlessly, closing in the gap between their lips slowly and slowly and Sora smiled softly at her again, but she cracked out a grin with a twinkle in her eyes and asked before their lips met.

"Lips of an angel huh?" she giggled and Sora chuckled softly back, "Yep. And I'm going to kiss the lips of my angel." He whispered softly to her and then the gap between their lips closed, and they held it like that for a few minuets then broke apart, with the audience cheering for them, and what they didn't know was a certain old rival of theirs was cackling with evil as she schemed a new plan, in her castle in the World that Never Was.

* * *

So how was this chapter? I'm so sorry if it was boring, but it just wasn't fair on Sora and the rest when they just started the mission and two people already died, oh and trust me there's action in Atlantica, I'm serious. And well from now on, expect a chapter once in 1-2 weeks, because well, I'm just really not that…well…right now, and I'm loosing my touch and interest in this fanfic. Well you know the cue, R&R please! And thanks for all the reviews so far! I really need your opinions on this fanfic because its my first, and I need to hear your thoughts so I can make this your favorite fanfic! Don't be shy now to shout it out! 


	19. NOTICE! YOU MUST READ THIS!

A Note To Everyone:

Yes I know I'm actually not allowed to do this but, I want to make my Plotting clear to you:

Sora has to collect the 'Lights' to kill his heartless.

He will have to fight Pete and Maleficent.

They will now need the 7 princesses of Hearts AGAIN.

So that means Sora has to go to the worlds:

Neverland, Pride lands, Atlantica, Port Royal (Because I Said So), Holloween Town (Includes Christmas Town), Pride Lands, Twilight Town, Beasts Castle, and Agrabah.

So That's All!

P.S: Also there is no other Team trying to take over whatsoever from now on!


	20. Intrusion and Sacrifices

Chappie 19: Intrusion and Sacrifices

Hey everyone! So how do you think of this fanfic so far? And just another warning, for all Riku and Yuffie fans well…they aren't going to get together until I don't know…another 3 chappies or so? And yes, I know that Atlantica isn't suppose to have heartless or stuff…well guess what, I'M CHANGING IT! Well…enjoy!

To Edward: I'll think about it if I have the time. Don't really get your hopes up though, because I'm not really that well, and let's just say life sucks for me.

Kairi: Sora…

Sora: -snores softly and is dead asleep-

Kairi: Ugh, and he calls himself keyblade master…but I gotta admit his so cute…

Sora: -snore-

Kairi: Sora…Sora…SORA! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!

Sora: Huh?! Heartless?! Oh…uh sorry Kai, I'm just really tired.

Kairi: Aww, well just do the disclaimer and you can get back to sleep.

Sora: man…okay I guess, ahem, Xergen says: _To all of readers which are reading this fanfic, I, Xergen, definitely do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or else seriously, Sora and Kairi would make out already in the game._

Sora & Kairi: -blushes crimson- HEY!

* * *

"The door to darkness…" Maleficent murmured to herself, "Now I'll have to get Sora's heartless… I'll also have to get Kairi, Belle, and Jasmine to open the Door to Darkness too…hmm, I'll send a few heartless to go after them too…god and that fool! That idiotic Pete, he better bring me back Kairi this time, and god, I have only that Pete left and heartless…what did I do to deserve this!" 

Aurora, Snow white, Alice, Cinderella was in a cell in the castle Oblivion, being guarded with two Large Bodies, but they held little fear, for they knew Sora and Kairi will save them again, it was just a matter of time, plus this evil mean witch couldn't do anything, not if she wanted the strength of eternal darkness.

* * *

"That was amazing!" A female voice called out from behind Sora and his friends while they were floating around the lounge area with Sora floating on his back and Kairi sitting on his well…fin I guess, and had her arms wrapped around his broad, strong shoulders gently with her head nesting in the crook of his neck, and the brunette had his arms around her waist. 

Namine and Roxas were quiet in the same position with Riku and Yuffie floating around next to each other, and hearing that voice everyone in the group looked up and stopped their chatting to find a mermaid with a green fish tail and flowing red hair, and a raven haired man with a blue tail as her escort.

Sora's face broke out into a very huge grin, "Aerial! Prince Eric!" he greeted happily while Kairi hopped off his lap and smiled warmly at her beloved's friends, and the red haired mermaid swam out to hug Sora and Prince Eric shook his hand firmly and then the brunette remembered he hasn't introduced his friends, "Aerial, Prince Eric, this is Kairi, the princess of heart, my best friend, and, "He started, then entwined his fingers with Kairi's and smiled warmly at her before continuing, "My girlfriend." Sora announced proudly.

The older mermaid squealed and went out to hug Kairi, which hugged back and smiled warmly again, "So you're Kairi! Sora has told me a lot about you, I'm so glad he found you!" Aerial gasped and Eric chuckled, "Good one Sora, I can see why you like her! And my she's beautiful just like you said." And at this statement Kairi giggled and the Keyblade Master blushed a deep shade of red, "by the way, who is the rest?" The mermaid asked and Sora grinned again.

Sora moved over a bit with Kairi and Namine smiled at Aerial and Prince Eric and placed a hand over her 'heart', "My name is Namine, Kairi's nobody." She greeted and the older couple smiled and waved to her.

Then Roxas appeared next to her and grinned and thumped his chest, "And I'm Roxas, Sora's nobody." The blonde announced and the older coupled chuckled, "I guess you and Namine is going out?" Eric asked while both nobodies blushed, and Roxas was the first to speak while rubbing the back of his head, "Well…y-yeah, how'd you know?" Roxas asked the two, and Aerial smiled again, "It's the looks, every time Namine is mentioned your features soften with gentleness and your eyes burn with love, just like Sora when Kairi is mentioned." She explained while the other two couples smiled at each other again.

"Ah, well that's two down, and you two are?" Eric asked the ninja and the platinum haired teen, Riku was the first to answer this time, "I'm Riku, wielder of twilight, and Sora's and Kairi's best friend." He introduced himself while summoning 'Way to Dawn' for Aerial and Eric to observe, and both nodded and smiled at him.

"And last but not least, I'm Yuffie! The best ninja in Radiant Garden, I'm sent on this mission with Sora and the rest!" Yuffie announced proudly while Riku slapped a hand on his forehead, "Yuffie, first of all, you're the _only_ ninja in Radiant Garden, but I admit you are good, and I think Leon sent you because you was complaining about being bored all the time." The wielder of twilight muttered but yelped when Yuffie slapped him…well…_hard_ on his back with her fin causing him to 'kiss' the sand, and the others bursted out laughing while Riku looked up with an annoyed face, spitting out sand, and glared at Yuffie, but the Ninja gave him this really innocent face which caused him to groan and look away.

"So anyway, how was your-"Sora started, but his sentence was cut short due to a loud explosion and chorus of screams of panic and shock all mixed with fright was heard, he immediately summoned Fenrir and Ultima with a flash of white light, and looked around to find Kairi with Oathkeeper in hand, Roxas with Oblivion and Sleeping lion this time, with Riku holding 'Way to Dawn', and Yuffie with her shuriken in hand, Namine looked down in shame as she held no weapons but all the same tightened her fist.

"God damn…" he muttered and kicked his fin out at full force and his ears pricked up to hear where the explosion was caused, then BANG, he heard it, along with another chorus of shrieks and his companions swam up to where he was, and with a nod, they swam out at full speed towards the disaster.

* * *

"Haha! Now bow down to THE Might Pete!" An overweight large sea lion roared out, pulling out some bombs to blast here and there, with a very familiar face if Sora was to re-call it looked a lot like…PETE! In an instant, Sora and his group emerged from the rocks that were covering them and continued swimming, this time towards Pete, "God, not this again!" Sora yelled out, but just about when he was a few meters close to the ugly sea lion, Pete clicked his fingers and deep rumbling emerged to people's ears, and the ground shook with tremendous force while Sora and the others looked around for any heartless, and right on cue a HUGE water type heartless which looked an awful like Ursula except it still looked like a heartless emerged from the sand and blasted above the water. 

"God it's that stupid Pete again!" Sora roared with anger while everyone took in their fighting stance, while Sora stood in his new stance, it was like his Master Forms, a keyblade in front of him and another was behind him, both held by different arms, and he span them every now and then, little thunders of white could be seen.

And at the voice of Sora, the old sea lion turned around and his face showed shock, then turned into disgust, "Aww! It's you nitwits again! Now I'm glad Maleficent told me to make that ugly sea witch, Ursula into a heartless!" he scoffed, but immediately shut up when Sora, Riku, Roxas, Yuffie and Namine snarled at him, but surprisingly what scared him most was Kairi, she snarled at him fiercely, eyes shone with blazing fire, "Did you just call us nitwits?" she spat at him, so fiercely Sora looked at her in shock, then smirked at Pete.

The fat rival looked shocked for a second then his face broke a wicked grin, "So it's a princess of heart! Easier for me! Now I'll just take her and that's another one collected!" he grinned and started to swim towards Kairi but stopped when her protector, Sora, quickly appeared before her, Ultima pointed at him threateningly, "If you want to survive today, then stay away from her!" he snarled like a wild animal enraged, and with that Pete yelped and swam off, but not before summoning around a few thousand heartless for Sora and the rest to take care of, as well as that stupid huge heartless he summoned earlier, but another huge explosion stopped the crew from attacking Pete and they quickly remembered a heartless to take care of.

"Sora! Roxas and I with Yuffie and Namine will take care of here, there's too many! You and Kairi go take care of the rest!" Riku yelled at Sora and Kairi, the brunette tried to protest but thought better of it and gave a quick nod, then swam to shore with Kairi.

* * *

"What?! No way!" Kairi gasped, she and Sora changed into their fighting clothes on the shore, but still dripping wet, as she saw the huge heartless of Ursula the sea witch, her mouth opening then slamming shut like a robot, her eyes white and blank, her chest had the crest of the Heartless, and she was now colored blue, she had every resemblance of the Heartless, and without any warning, she splashed all her tentacles into the water, and caused a freaking TSUNAMI towards Sora and Kairi. 

"Sora!" She yelled and suddenly she felt a flash of light in her mind, and just about when Sora thought they were going to suffocate from the water, and quickly wrapped himself in front of her, it seemed that nothing had touched them, sure he could've summoned Reflectga, but there wouldn't be enough time, and when he opened his eyes, he found that Kairi was standing up with her palms open, and a shield with a light white glow emitted from it, even when Kairi opened her eyes she was surprised, but quickly shook her head, but beads was sweat was dripping down her head, she knew she couldn't concentrate for long, whatever this was.

And just about as she was able to keep the water away any longer with the shield she formed, Sora quickly summoned his wings and picked up Kairi from her waist, and he dashed into the water, his wings flapping as hard as he could, and twisting 360 degrees again and again, soaring through the water, cutting through it like a missile, and then they emerged from the Tsunami, it surprised the princess that Sora had been able to soar through…more like cut through the huge wave, sure their face's was wet, clothes was soaked and clung to their skin, but it didn't matter, and when then they were about a meter away from the tsunami, her shield slowly disappeared.

"Kairi! Are you okay?" Sora asked worriedly, while they were enclosing the distance between them and the heartless, the crimson haired princess shook her head from side to side, nodded at Sora indicating she was alright, "Sure…just a huge headache and I can't concentrate, but apart from that I'm fine." She muttered, and the brunette quickly cracked a ether on her once she said it, and she immediately felt refreshed, all mental weariness gone, even the headache, she looked up at Sora to find him grinning back at her, mentally saying 'No problem' and then frowned as they were real near the heartless.

Sora knew Kairi, and by that I mean really know her, sure Riku knew her, Namine did, so did Roxas, but Sora was different, he knew everything about her, for example she would think of something and just start a move, Sora would already know what she would do and help her, well, most of the time. Everyone has, or eventually, will, have a person that will really _know_ you, and that person for Kairi was Sora. Just as for Sora there was Kairi, they were nearly practically one person, and only had their eyes set, and their hearts set for each other, for eternity, willing to sacrifice for them, help them at any cost, and support them through everything, even if every other people will go against them, that was their strength of their love.

"So this ugly thing use to be Ursula right?" Kairi asked in disgust, her face showed only loath for it, Sora's face was no different, "Yeah…she lived evil, died evil, and I'm gonna damn her to hell once and for all." The keyblade master snarled, and finally they reached their destination, "Fly!" Sora yelled as Kairi grabbed him by the hand and he swung her upwards and straight towards the ugly heartless with all his force and the auburn haired angel brought Oathkeeper right in front of her and screamed a 'Firaga' and molded the fire to cover her Keyblade as she went right through the Heartless' crest making a hole in the body, thanks to Sora's strength for help, and when she broke through to the other side she stabbed her keyblade into its body and flung herself onto its shoulder.

Meanwhile Sora landed on the front of the heartless, and like Kairi he had thunder enveloping his keyblades, with light as well, and he was using quick run and running vertically actually while Fenrir on his right and Ultima on his left, slashing and flourishing his keyblades (A\N: Just remember when Roxas and Riku were dueling and when Roxas ran up that tower and slashing all the heartless that tried to stop him to get to Riku in that scene? Sora is exactly running up the heartless and attacking it just like that, but instead of attack heartless which appear, he's making gashes in its body.)

Kairi was attacking the head, stabbing her keyblade in then summoning barrages of elemental magic on it, creating deep gashes, while she activated 'Scan' so they can see how much life the heartless had left, and it still had around 5 gauges, but they had already beat off 1 gauge, so this shouldn't take long she calculated, and as she was doing all this, she kept stealing glances at Sora, his long hoodie/jacket flowing in the air at the sped of his running, while attacking the heartless' body, her face quickly filled with admiration but snapped out of it as the heartless got bored of trying to swat them off and gave a very disturbing roar.

Just about when Sora reached its shoulder a huge tentacle grabbed him from mid air jump and flung him into the water and then grabbed him out the water again by his waist, it tightened its grip around him so that he nearly suffocated, "Sora!" Kairi shrieked and tightened her grip on Oathkeeper and leaped out towards the tentacle choking him trying to hack it in half, but another tentacle grabbed hold of her by her waist and flung her into the water, keeping her in there so she could drown to death, "NO! KAIRI!" Sora roared out, he struggled the hardest he could but couldn't slip out of the heartless' grip.

He saw her trying to struggle, her air bubbles continuously flowing out, he knew slowly she would die, and he panicked to find a solution, _c'mon Sora…how could she breathe under water…wait! That's it! Breathe under water! _He snapped out of his thoughts, and kept on imaging Kairi in her Mer-form, _c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!_ He screamed in his mind, and then he snapped his eyes shut as he felt a glow coming from him and from Kairi, the green glow then blasted out from every direction, and when it subsided, he flung open his eyelids and found that Kairi was in her Mer-form, _thank god!_ Sora sighed in relief, but he felt a little dizzy, summoning a magic you never knew and without your keyblade takes a lot from you, but Sora felt another sensation, it felt like his lungs was going to burst.

Of course, he forgot that if they were in Mer-form, they couldn't breathe without water.

* * *

Roxas suddenly clutched his chest as his body ached suddenly, he couldn't breathe, it was like he was suddenly suffocating, _god damn you Sora…Haha…always getting in trouble…_ he laughed inwardly, but he dropped his keyblades, and with a clang they disappeared with a flash of black, and everyone stopped fighting off heartless and when they saw Roxas kneeling…well float-kneeling due to his fin, they quickly finished off the heartless they were fighting off and Namine stopped healing the gang and swam towards him at full speed. 

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! What's wrong?!" Namine screamed while she held the blonde in her arms just before he fell, Roxas looked up at Namine and smiled weakly, "Sora…his dying…and that means…I'll die too." The keybearer croaked out and winced in pain again.

"Namine! Roxas!" Yuffie suddenly screamed out as a Heartless soared through the water, aiming its claws straight at Namine, but it was quickly blasted away with 'Dark Aura' by Riku, and she quickly let a sigh of relief, and swung her shuriken behind her without even sparing a glance back and a few heartless was knocked back by her blow, and quickly flashed a grin at Riku.

The keybearer quickly nodded but turned his head away, not wanting ANYONE to see the sudden blush form on his face, but he still kept sneaking glances at Roxas every now and then…_c'mon Sora, you can't let Roxas and yourself die…_the teen thought desperately while Yuffie was worried too.

* * *

_God dammit Sora, you're the keyblade master for god sake…you can't die! Not after when we've gone this far! _The raven haired ninja screamed in her head, and yelled out at 'Hiii-ya!' at the same time as she slapped the poor unlucky Heartless at least fifty times across the face with her black fin, and blasting it away with her ninjitsu. 

Sora choked and gasped for breathe as he struggled against the tentacles grip, but it still had a strong hold despite his withering, Kairi on the other hand was screaming for Sora's name, desperately trying to get out of this disgusting slimy grasp too as her lover slowly and slowly lost life.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs, tears dripping down her cheeks but the water lashed it away while she panicked her heart out, _No…it can't end like this…Sora! SORA! Please! _ She shouted in her mind desperately, _please Sora! We've been through so much together! Please! Don't give up!_

Sora's mind was experiencing flash blacks, of his friends, his family, the heartless, fighting to save Kairi, his love, and then his vision finally blacked out.

* * *

"Roxas?! ROXAS!"

* * *

The brunette landed flat on his back, and he groaned as he slowly sat up and opened his eyes while rubbing the back of his head, and all he saw was a pitch black, never ending...well…nothing? 

_Where am I?_

_**Ah, Sora it seems you have awakened. **_A voice suddenly called out to him.

_Sora…Sora…that's my name…_

_**Yes, that's right Sora, now; tell me, what do you remember?**_

_Remember…Remember…my…memories?_

Suddenly waves of broken flashbacks and voices rushed through his mind; Sora dropped to his knees in agony and grabbed his head while he yelled out in pain.

"_I'm Don-…And this is Goo-"_

"_Go, Go with them if you want to seek your-"_

"_Woah Le-…it seems like you over did it!"_

"_This is real-"_

"_You're ho-"_

"_Only the keyblade Master can wield the-"_

"_Now I know with out a doubt, King-"_

The brunette screamed and writhed in immense agony while the broken flashbacks rushed through his mind, but always it was broken, the flashbacks was always left unfinished.

_**Sora, do you remember who are your friends? Your family? Your…Beloved? **_

_My…beloved?_

"_Sora! You leave him-"_

"_Sora, don't ever ch-"_

He heard a sweet voice that ran through his head, but it was a little off key, and broken too, he saw a faint and blurry image of a crimson haired girl.

_**So Sora, what is it that you fight for? For power? To live? **_

That question struck the brunette like a ton of bricks being dropped on his head.

_No! No! It's not for power!_

_**Then what is it? Just to live? Sora, pay attention, if you give me your memories, I can grant you all the power to destroy…to rule…to conquer!**_

_No! I don't fight for power or to live! _

_**Sora, Sora, Sora, do you even remember that you swore oaths and made promises? Do you even remember you're dearly beloved?**_

_I…I…_

_**Just as I thought! You don't even remember them! How could you Sora?! **_

_No…they're not forgotten…I know it…they still are in my heart; I know it deep down they're still here!_

"_Hey Sora, how about we go on the raft? Just the two of-"_

"_This time, we'll go home toget-"_

"_We may never see each other again but we won't forget-"_

He saw blurry images of himself hugging what seemed like a mouse, a duck and a dog, himself killing a man with white hair in white and black robes, a silver haired boy which held his hand out to him, a boy with spiky blonde hair, a flaxen haired girl, and a crowd of other people, and finally that crimson haired girl again, smiling and waving at him…

_**Sora my boy, grant me your broken memories and I can give you all the power you want!**_

_No! I don't fight to live or for power…I fight…to PROTECT!  
_

And just when he shouted that the room seemed to glow with a flash of white.

_**You would still fight for people you barely remember?**_

_No, they aren't forgotten, because I can still remember some bits, and I know the memories are still here!_

"_One Sky…One destiny…"_

"_No matter where you are…I'm always with you."_

_**Will you sacrifice yourself for these 'friends' and you're 'beloved'?**_

He heard the honey like voice clear in his head now, the image of the auburn haired girl grinning at him was becoming clear, he slowly remembered, then he saw a charm made of shells forming a star, himself kissing the girl…Ka…Kai…KAIRI!

_Yes! Yes I will! Even if I get killed or tortured beyond the pains of death! I'm willingly to sacrifice everything I hold dear for her!_

_**And who is this girl you speak of?**_

_My beloved, my strength, my one and only…KAIRI UTADA!_

Sora screamed out and roared out her name with passion and suddenly his body emitted a very strong white glow, and then beams of the white glow shot out of him devouring the black in the room, eliminating it, destroying it, taking over it.

_**Very good Sora Hikari, I'll give you another chance, use it well…**_

* * *

"_Don't give up! Sora! It can't end like this!" _Those words from Kairi's heart and mind rushed into Sora's through thousands of echoes, and he snapped opened his eyes and with a pure white glow, the tentacle around him shattered and crumbled into black ashes, the Heartless screamed with pain as the light soared through it and released Kairi and Sora while it thrashed around, Kairi quickly swam up to Sora and broke the surface just as he thrust his palm out and roared out with all his strength, and a pure white blast cut through the gigantic heartless. 

The heartless of Ursula writhed and screamed and then finally fell still, but Sora and Kairi sensed something was wrong, and they were right, the heartless exploded as black flames shot out, and Sora quickly grabbed Kairi close to him and summoned his wings out as he flew back to the shore with all his strength, soaring and cutting through air, but still the dark flames and hazes was advancing towards them, and just about when it was going to swallow Kairi and Sora, he swung out with all his strength left and swung Kairi towards the shore.

The Princess screamed out for the brunettes name as she was swung away from the explosion and Sora turned around and screamed out as another pure white glow swallowed him again and shot out an explosion, fending the dark explosion back out.

* * *

The next thing Kairi knew was she ending up on something soft with a voices calling out her name in worry, she quickly snapped opened her eyes, to find herself in a singlet and a pair of shorts in a comfy bed, but her legs and her left arm was bandaged, "Sora!" she screamed and noticed that a very worried, Namine, Riku, and Yuffie was staring at her. 

"Kairi, it's okay! Sora's okay!" Yuffie coaxed her as Namine supported her sitting up, "But where is he! All I know was he flung me away from the explosion and he…I don't know exploded himself?! OH MY GOD! WHERE'S SORA!" Kairi panicked but Riku broke his cool and screamed, now THAT caused everyone to shut up and turn to him.

"Kairi just shut up for a second, Sora's okay, Ah, here's Master Yen Sid, go ask him yourself." Riku huffed and everyone moved out of the way as Master Yen Sid appeared with a limping Sora dressed in a short sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, his head bandaged again and his left arm bandaged too, and other areas but clothing covered them, supported by Roxas. Now something weird happened to Sora, his right arm had some sort of… white tribal tattoo running up it from his fingers to his elbow, and it was glowing with white light too, and an old tall aging wizard with dark blue robes and a long white beard appeared behind them.

"Ah, Kairi, it is nice to see you are awake. And yes, before you ask anything about Sora, I'll explain it to you; you can see the tattoo Sora has on his arm yes? Now I'll explain, when Sora nearly died from suffocating, his keyblade saved his life, but with a test, the keyblade tested him by breaking up his memories so he couldn't remember much, and tempted him with everlasting power, but thank god Sora didn't get tempted and remembered you, his love, his light, and his friends, and the keyblade granted him another chance." The old wizard started.

The princess gaped at Sora, "Sora! You nearly died-"She started to ramble but Riku glared at her and she shut up instantly.

"And you see, when Sora had sacrificed his power of Light to save Atlantica and you from the explosion, yes, he won't be able to use the power of Light anymore, but the light itself attached it to Sora so it could be physically noticed, as you can see by his tattoo." Yen Sid summarized and Kairi looked up at Sora with admiration, and Sora chuckled slightly while putting his hands back behind his head and sat next to Kairi on her bed while the others sat on the floor, chairs, anything they could rest their rumps on.

But then Kairi remembered something else, "Um…Master Yen Sid, I remember when the Tsunami wave was going to crash on me and Sora, I…created this form of…force field and it didn't let anything touch us."

The wizard's faces cracked a small grin, "That princess, is the Princess of Heart's ability, because their hearts are full of light, they have light as their power, you will be able to mould it into any shape, or use it to blind your opponents, or anything you wish to use with it, just try to capture it and use it as you wish."

"Hmm…okay…" Kairi murmured as she closed her eyes, she relaxed herself and blocked all thoughts from her mind, which was really hard because it was hard not to think about Sora…then she searched in her heart, yes she could see light, but she couldn't grasp it, and beads of sweat was slowly rolling down her head as she concentrated hard to try to capture it, but then her mind found it's way to one single word, _Sora…_

She suddenly snapped opened her eyes and panted, but noticed everyone was looking at her in awe, even Sora, then she looked around and saw a little ball of light hovering around her, she giggled and she used her mind to control it to whiz around Sora and the others then back to her, then her mind thought of something, "Hey Sora, Lips of an Angel hmm?" She asked while she formed a halo and a pair of wings on herself, and everyone in the room laughed, "I knew it! I knew you was an angel sent from heaven!" Sora chuckled as Yen Sid clapped, "Well done, Kairi…and I'd like to inform you all one more thing, please set the course back to Disney castle, and Sora…about the light you was suppose to collect at Atlantica, when the explosion of light occurred, it sapped into you." He informed them as everyone nodded back.

* * *

OMG! That is the LONGEST chappie I've ever written! Okay it's getting late, Welp! You know the Cue R&R PEEPS! okay, also sacrificing his use of light wont effect him being the keyblade master of light or his fighting skills, its just he wont be able to use his wings, or summon light magic.  



	21. Run Away, Go Away, Stay Away

Chapter 21: Run away, Go away, Stay away.

Now, this is another dramatic chappie with added fluff and ANGST! Woah, first time writing angst, let's see how I do shall we? Anyway, This A/N is here good news and bad news; I'd hate to break it to you guys, but bad first, SCHOOLS STARTED!!! NO! FTWOMGGBBQ! I officially announce that I HATE school dramatically, and because of the hell hole I'm studying at, the chappies will come WAY slower than usual, two weeks per chappie, one per week if your lucky enough, god, I hate high school! Anyway, good news is…I LOVE YOU GUYS! Oh my god, thank you so much for the reviews! Goodness! Blessed god damned Kingdom Hearts and Dark Chronicle! (Best two games ever invented!) I've reached to 10,000 hits!!! But it's only been a few months and already it's 10,000! WOAH! Is it just me or is that a lot? Seriously I REALLY didn't expect that! Sure! Maybe 5000 but not 10,000! THANK YOU! YOU ALL ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!

PLEASE READ! I have now added a oneshot called Cashier and Jealousy Problem. A Sokai Story. Seriously I Recommened you to read it, My friends reckon it's really good and funny!

Summary of Cashier and Jealousy Problem:

Sora came back after saving the worlds and lived peacefully in Destiny Island for a year now, going to highschool and living the life of a normal teen finally.

Sora's voted as Hottest guy in school along with Riku, Tidus, Leon, Cloud, Demyx, and Roxas.

But he and Riku is on the top of the Hot chain.

He also knows how to fix machines, But he has a little problem with Cashiers...

Kairi now works at a bakery and needs her cashier fixed, and when he does, Tidus comes over to charm Kairi a little, now Sora is very jealous.

Now how does Kairi let Sora in a hint that she loves him?

Haha there you have it! Please read it and enjoy!

To Edward: Okay, since I'm in such a good mood for over 41 very good reviews and no flames, I've decided to make the Addiction play something, maybe holiday by Greenway, if I get the time, well…just expect it to be written in another month or so, I'll notify you through my chapters of this fanfic, thanks!

* * *

Sora had been acting depressed ever since they left Yen Sid's place, sure, he laughed, he smiled, but they were forced, only Kairi could notice it, as naïve as he was, he was a pretty darn good actor, now, why do you ask? Why is Sora depressed? Because Kairi nearly died because of him or that was what he thought. 

_Sora man, pull it together, it wasn't your fault, Jesus, YOU nearly died yourself! Blame Pete, no…that heartless, actually let's get to the point, MALEFICENT! _Roxas tried to make Sora feel better for the past hour, even Namine, but it wasn't doing well.

_But Roxas, Kairi nearly died herself, it's because of me! It's my fault…if I wasn't so weak…if I NOTICED the damn tentacle reaching for me instead of focusing to fight…maybe…she wouldn't have drowned…_Sora muttered glumly in his mind back, and he could see Roxas mentally slap his forehead in defeat and slumped, scowling and groaning as he folded his arms, complain to Namine how stubborn his other self was.

"Man…how cans I save the worlds…Kairi nearly died…it's because of me…" The depressed brunette muttered aloud, but it was only a whisper as he buried his face in his hands, but unfortunately for him, Kairi heard it, and was furious, she thought he would've been depressed, but this wasn't the Sora she fell in love with, this wasn't the Sora who saved the worlds, wasn't the one who claimed her 'his' with her willingly, wasn't the one who tenderly loved her with every heart beat he had.

"God damn! Sora Lee Hikari!" Kairi roared out his name in such a fierce way he had NEVER heard before…well he had a few times, but this time it was his first to be the one that Kairi was REALLY mad at, plus…she used his full name, now boys I'll give you a warning: When a lady, girl, women, or a teen female uses your full name, it's either she's seducing you, OR, the main reason, 'You're going to spend the next day or so in one hell of a hell hole, and we are going to make you suffer until you cry your lungs out and beg for mercy.' Now, for Sora, Kairi was using his full name for the main reason, she is angry…and HE is dead.

"Don't you be all depressed now! It wasn't your fault I nearly died god dammit! Curse that stupid heartless! Now for god sake GET OVER IT! It's not like I'm white as a ghost in a coffin now am I? I'm standing here ALIVE Sora, ALIVE! Not dead, so stop being so bloody depressed over nothing!" The furious redhead practically screamed in his face, which was now staring out the ground, with the same depressed look on him.

She wasn't just furious because of Sora being down over nothing, nearly all the rage was for Maleficent who she learned to loath so much she actually want to _kill_ her, normally, she doesn't want to kill anything, but Maleficent was filed under the topic 'To suffer worse than Death' and that file was made especially for their old rival.

The Keyblade Master was still staring at the ground, while Kairi was breathing deeply still clutching her fists and furious, ready to explode any second for real, but Sora felt no different, if he didn't think of the Mer-form again…She would've…

"But Kairi…what if there is a next time? What if I didn't think fast enough this time? God dammit, I…how fucking useless am I?!" He suddenly swore while he jumped up and stormed over to a desk and banged his fists HARD on the desk, so hard, that the skin on his fists had cracked and blood started to leak out, but he ignored it, while he was now angry with himself, Kairi realized she had to do something she would never thought she'd had to do…

She mustered up all her strength and courage, love and sadness, and anger.

…She threw a punch right in his face causing her knuckles to cut his lip open and blood to start seeping out of it and the corner of his mouth, he stared at her like he'd never seen her before and looked away.

Kairi now lost it, she had to do this, or she'll NEVER forgive herself. She threw a slap this time right at his face again, causing more blood to come out, then swung him around to face her and forced his gaze to stare at her blazing sky blue eyes which were shimmering with tears, "God fucking hell Sora Lee Hikari! You said what IF! It's an 'If' Sora! It didn't happen, and not to mention YOU nearly died to save me…no…not only me but the WHOLE Atlantica! Now answer me! How many fucking times had you been unconscious or KO'd?" She swore at his face while he muttered something out.

"Countless…"

"Are you still alive then?"

"Yes…"

"How come?"

"Because Donald and Goofy saved me."

"Do you think they went bawling about it? Started to act depressed and loosing hope?"

"….no…"

"THEN GOD DAMN IT SORA! Trust me like they trust you! I'll even admit I'm worried SICK about every time you fight heartless, but that doesn't mean I go crying my lungs out for it! And it certainly doesn't mean I loose hope once you fall unconscious! Haven't you heard of when there's a will there's a way?! You're the one who taught me to trust when I came to your Island for crying out loud! So can't you trust me to be okay when I'm just unconscious for a bit?!" She screamed again but then when tears broke loose and she softened her grip on his shoulders when he finally looked up to meet her gaze again.

"But Kairi…don't you get it now? Don't you see how dangerous this is? That's why I didn't want you to come with me before…the enemies are always trying to take you away, I risk you Kairi, when I fight the heartless those idiots always show up, and when they see you they'll try EVERYTHING to take you away, alive or not…that's why you have to run away…go away…and stay away…" Sora was at the verge of tears too, he was loosing control of his emotions and posture while he looked desperately at her.

Her heat nearly melted, but nearly broke at the same time when he muttered those words…telling her to go away and stay away for her own sake, but it didn't falter her will one bit. "Sora…I will not go away, or stay away from you god damn it…it took us this long to be together finally, I know the dangers…but I know with you I can handle it, you my knight, my prince, my lover, and my everything, I just can't let you do this by yourself…and I have to do this too, this is my fight too, to fight for myself, instead of being a damsel in distress all the time, so please Sora…trust me like I trust you, and let me be by your side, to be your pillar of strength when you need it…" Kairi whispered gently as tears were now streaming down her face as much as the tears on Sora's.

"Kairi…"

He then kissed her hard yet gentle right on the lips, as tears were rolling down their faces as they exchanged their love for each other, their kiss was slow, passionate, and full of sadness and love at the same time.

When they broke apart she crashed herself into his strong chest and buried her face in it while she cried with all the emotion and love she felt towards this boy, her knight, her lover, her world, her only one and flung her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly towards her while sobbing her heart out all the while as he in return wrapped his arms around her tightly too, holding tightly and buried his face into her hair and the crook of her neck, both of them crying for each other with their love, holding each other not wanting to let go, holding so tightly so that their hearts connected again as one again, and loving each other for eternity.

"Sora…I love you…so please learn to trust me, and let me stand by you…my only one." She whispered to Sora when their sobbing ceased.

Sora sighed and hesitated for a bit but finally gave up, "As long as I'm alive, and I'll also stand by you for eternity, and trust you for eternity, love you for eternity…Kairi…my angel…my princess…my love…my _everything_."

"But say Kai…how on this damned earth had you learned to hit like _that?_" Asked a bewildered Sora a few minuets later, breaking the embrace, and Kairi laughed aloud, "Tifa." She answered simply and smirked as Sora scowled, _Right. Now…note to self again, NEVER make girls angry, especially the girls who know how to punch and fight, a.k.a Namine, Yuffie, Tifa, Rinoa, and most of all KAIRI._

* * *

The four had gone to Disney castle for a few briefing and memories were still fresh in their minds about the mission briefing…Maleficent's back…heartless…heartless…and more heartless, the kidnapping of the princesses again…just like the year before, only this time, no keyholes involved. 

"So uh guys, where next?" Riku yawned while he stretched out himself, and muttered lazily. He was lounging in the Gummi, snoozing a little but woke up to the sounds of a very angry Sora grumbling away at some _homework_ Kairi made him do, now he was so GLAD he wasn't Sora for once…or glad Yuffie was like Kairi when she was going to be his…_Wait! Rewind that back and DELET! _Riku screamed in his head as he suddenly yelled out as if the world was going to explode, but then the whole room looked at him, which was Yuffie, Kairi and even Sora had stopped sulking and stared at him like he was crazy, "Sorry…bad dream." The platinum haired teen mumbled as he rubbed his eyes from sleep.

"Kairi…" Sora whined as the crimson haired straight 'A' student was torturing our hero of the worlds with all teen's and once an adult's nightmare: Homework. Now the princess would have none of that and smacked the brunette on the back of his head, which caused him to yelp and make a puppy eyes look which pouting and rubbing his back of his head. Kairi forced her corners of her lips to stop tugging themselves up for a grin or a laugh, but in spite of herself she giggled a bit then straightened up her posture and cleared her throat.

"Sora! You know how important school work is! Sure you save the worlds, but that's not all is it? NOW DO IT GOD DAMN IT!" Kairi screamed when she lost her patience and folded her arms and huffed at the now petrified brunette, even Riku jumped out of his skin looking afraid, but still the Keyblade Master whined, "But Kairi…these stupid cursed Math questions are so hard…I can't understand them! Homework is EVIL!" He pouted again, Kairi really did melt into a puddle when he did that, he was just so…so…_CUTE!_ But she refrained herself from kissing the poor boy to death and kept her 'strict teacher' posture up and smacked her head as he mumbled and sulked again.

* * *

"Poor Sora." Yuffie whispered to Riku while she tried to plop down on Riku, but he didn't move, "Riks, _move_ your fat ass so I can sit down." The ninja scowled but he just smirked into the couch and didn't move, then Yuffie huffed and plopped herself right on his butt, and the silver haired teen in alarm shot his head and glared at the ninja, "Yuffie, get your ass off my ass." He snarled but she didn't move too. 

He glared some more but then slammed his face back down into the couch. Moments later, he joined Yuffie watching the bickering in the soon-to-be-married-couple-in-a-few-years-which-already-acts-like-a-old-married-couple, and then he couldn't help wondering aloud, "Hey Yuffie, glad we aren't Sora?" He raised his head from the couch and stared at the ninja who giggled a bit which sent chills down his spine, "Yep." Was all he had for an answer.

* * *

"Look Sora, you'll need this okay?! I know Math isn't your strength! But still you should be able to do them! Seriously Sora, all you ever had for Math was 'C'! Everything else was at least a 'B'!" She snarled at him, but this time Sora glared back, "Well sorry for being not a 'Miss-Oh-My-Gawd-I-Have-straight-'A's-In-Every-Subject-And-Sora's-Doesn't!" He huffed and folded his arms and glared at the Math work as if it was going to jump up and smack him with a Keyblade any minuet. 

Seriously, Sora was a good student, he really was, but it was just…he never paid ANY attention to Math, everything else, he was like a god, sure he only got 'B's, but it was because he wasn't even trying to get anything good, he could've aced every test, but noooo, he had to answer some questions wildly and taking guesses instead of answering them properly. It wasn't really fair, this guy was a genius, meanwhile Kairi was too, but she only got 'A's because she studied like her life depended on it. Girls.

Sora huffed again and pulled his beanie which he was wearing down to his eyes, then after a while he poked one side off his eye to look at a fuming Kairi, then he sighed and when she heard it, hell broke loose again, "Sora! You HAVE to study! I know you could ace those tests but still-Mmfh?!" Her sentence was cut short by an interrupting, breath taking kiss (for Kairi) from Sora square on the lips, she couldn't help but melt into the kiss while her eyes slowly fluttered closed.

Dazed as she was, she didn't realize Sora had pulled his black beanie down his head…which he had to admit so looked so hot with her hair down and a black beanie on, and ran out of the room, but not before yelling something out, "Love you Kai! Sorry Yuffie coming through! Oh! Riku set course for Pride Lands and…EEK!" He yelped as Kairi snapped out of her daze when he pulled the beanie down on her and threw her slipper at Sora's head, and that was all it took for him to zoom down into his room and locking it shut in fear of Kairi.

"Damn that hot, sexy, cute, irresistible, care-free…oh well…" She sighed dreamily but then stopped as she heard snickering from Yuffie and Riku, but they quickly knew it was the wrong choice and fifteen minuets later, with the Gummi ship shaking around, banging and smashing and yelps can be heard from light years away, Yuffie and Riku walked out of the room looking like they just fought twenty tigers at once. "Wrong choice?" Yuffie muttered staggering next to a limping Riku, he just blew some hair off his face, "Yep." He mumbled using the same answer she gave him before.

* * *

"Sora! Not bad!" Riku barked…or so it seemed, Riku had changed into a silver haired wolf, which was actually the size of a growing pup which nearly reached the size of a middle aged wolf. Then he looked around and saw a tail wagging around and the barked a laugh. 

Yuffie was fox, around a few inches smaller than Riku was, her fur was black with hazel eyes, and she whipped her tail around, wagging it, and barked a little, "Sweet! Fox! I love foxes they're so cute!" She squealed…or more like yipped, but Riku growled, "Yuffie…only 'cause foxes are cute, doesn't mean you are." Then he smirked while a few sharp teeth could be shown and she snarled back at him, baring her teeth for all to see.

Kairi on the other hand had changed into a crimson lion cub, well not really a cub, more like developing, like…a teen lioness, flicking her tail gracefully as Sora watched in awe, then she stalked around, quickly adapting to the way of having four legs, her body moving gracefully and elegantly, she looked around and then her eyes caught Sora's, her sky blue eyes gazed into his, and suddenly…she gave a squeal.

"OH MY GOD! DONALDS RIGHT! SORA IS CUTE!" She quickly rushed over to a dark brown lion which was like a teen lion also, instead of a lion cub this time. The teen dark brown furred lion had spiky light brown tuffs of hair forming from the neck all the way to his forehead, pointing upwards.

(A/N: Just image Sora's hair style as a cub but now his taller and everything, but his hair style's the same with the forming mane producing from the neck too, like Simba when he was changing to a cub to a grown lion when walking on the log singing Hakuna Matata in the movie Lion King with Timon and Pumbaa.)

He also had a crown shaped necklace, his underside was white and the fur was a bit spiky too, with claws out, and the same light brown spiky tuffs of hair sprouting from the elbows of his legs, he was very muscular, like Simba, and he looked strong and powerful.

The felines cerulean eyes met the sky blue ones with a tint of violet in and grinned a very cheesy grin in return while rushing to Kairi and bumped her head with his lightly while she giggled back and the two felines started to pace a circle observing each other. "God Sora, you really are so adorable!" The lioness purred while she suddenly went over to nuzzle Sora's cheek lovingly, the other lion in return, if it was possible blushed deeply, but thank god to the fur it wasn't noticeable, and nuzzled her back too, "Thanks Kai, you look just as cute as well." He purred back in a reply while nuzzling her and licked her on the cheek which caused the crimson lioness to giggle.

Riku and Yuffie stopped barking at each other, and trying very hard to ignore their instincts as related to a dog to sniff each others…butt from identifying who they were, and when he heard the giggle, the turned over to just catch Sora licking Kairi's cheek in time to pretending to gag in disgust, the two lions just turned over and stuck their tongues out at them…well more like Sora did, but Kairi took her fighting stance as a feline and growled, causing Yuffie to yelp and fret behind Riku.

"Geez, Okay, she was scary before as a human, but she's more dangerous as a very enraged LION!" She yelped while Riku whimpered in fear and backed up towards a corner while Kairi was advancing towards them, fighting pose still on and eyes glowering with embers, with her very sharp claws out, but then Yuffie came up a solution to clear this mess up, "But say, it does suit her you know, seeming how she's with Sora in the bed, ah! No wonder she changed into a lion! She must be like one in the bed!" Yuffie barked slyly while she and Riku burst into laughter and the lioness quickly backed away and laid her ears back with Sora in embarrassment.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard as lioness ran up to them, teeth bared and growled both in fighting stances as the saw the 'intruders' walk into their land, she had a few scars on her body, and was very thin, her ears was laid back in anger, "Intruders! We do not take intruders coming into our land just like that, we punish them!" She roared as she lunged out at Kairi, but instantly Sora leaped out and scratched her face, leaving a huge gash in her face and blood rolling down it rapidly.

Sora gave a huge roar, one that even Simba would be very proud if it came out of his muzzle, it wasn't a cute kitty squeak as young lions should make, but really this time it was a full fledged one which even made the other opponent yelp and Kairi to look at him in fear, Riku and Yuffie yipped but then ran up to defend Kairi.

"Look here flea-bag, I don't care if we're intruders, but no one, and I mean NO ONE, lays a paw on my girlfriend!" He roared out again as he dashed towards the lioness, not even caring to summon the keyblade and once again roared a deafening roar and leaped out to hit the lioness, his paws stretched out and claws was extended to the limit, and then dug his claws into the attackers face and punched her so hard that she fell back a few meters away then scurried away in fear.

Sora growled for a bit, then stopped and ran back to Kairi, as Riku and Yuffie stepped aside to let Sora attend to his loved one, he nuzzled her neck softly as she quickly rushed out to nuzzle him back and lick him on the cheek, "Oh my god, Sora are you alright?" She whimpered out as she checked his body for any signs of cuts, but she found none at all, "Nah, I'm fine, but the other one won't be." He growled out but then some footsteps cut them short as he quickly stood in front of Kairi who had Oathkeeper in her tail again summoning Fenrir in his tail and Ultima in his mouth and Yuffie and Riku stood in their fighting stances too, Riku and Yuffie with 'Way to dawn' and a Shuriken in tails too.

The stranger stopped on his paws and grinned, "Sora!" He roared out and tackled Sora into a lion playful noogie. The keyblade…lion master, quickly broke out in a grin and tried to fight the other fully matured adult lion off, "Hey Simba!" He laughed and while finally fending off the other huge lion.

* * *

Phew! Now how's that? I'm sorry, can't write much anymore, well you see, my fingers broken, I think, so I can't type that much, even now when I'm typing every letter, it kills! But I had to finish this chapter for you guys! I just had too! Well I hope you enjoyed it! Well you know the cue peeps! R&R! 


	22. A Lion's War

Chapter 22: A Lion's War.

Hi everyone! Well, I'm only using one hand to type now, because I seriously think I owe you guys a debt, well for reviewing of course! I'm nearly up to 50 reviews! I'm really happy you know! And thanks for the tips Dycho, but Aerith and Zack wasn't forgotten, they'll be mentioned a few chapters later, and you know, I also hated myself to cut them off, but, like I say, if there is no tragic, this fanfic is a fairytale instead. Also, I'd really appreciated if you guys read my new oneshot the 'Cashier and Jealousy Problem'.

Special thanks to:

Edward

Diavid144

Dycho

Supermel Returns

Taromaru

Hermonie494

Pyro-Freak 444

Y8ycql

Thanks to all of you for sticking with me for the fanfic so far! You guys rock! Thanks for the tips in reviews, and you guys had reviewed at least twice! Thank you!

Also, I don't care if the voice actors for KH knows how to sing…it's just well…my arrangements I think is better Hermonie494! Thanks anyway for the tip!

Oh and Edward, I'm going to do your request today!

Also that I'm going to create a squeal for this roughly around a month later when this story is completed!

Disclaimer: If I own KH then I'll (insert random saying here.)

* * *

"Sora! You've grown so much already through out the past year!" Simba roared lightly as he inspected Kairi and the rest. Simba stopped circling around them and stared at the crimson lioness, "Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before, and I'm sure there isn't a crimson lioness anywhere near Pride Lands." He spoke his thoughts aloud and Kairi just giggled and her tail flicked while Sora went over to her and licked her cheek again, both their tails flicking happily and gracefully.

"Well Simba, this is Kairi, she's a human like me, but we just transformed, well, you can say she is my Fiancé…" Sora started then winked at Kairi, who like Riku and Yuffie along with Simba's draw was hanging loose, "Fiancé because we're suppose to be engaged to rule Radiant Garden, another world, and even if we wasn't engaged since birth, I would've loved her anyway, plus I want to propose to her myself…" He grinned again as his friends and girlfriends jaw dropped even more, "But we're still too young, so I'll think we'll stick to girlfriend and boyfriend meanwhile." He finished as he smiled, the lioness was first to tear her jaw off the ground and tackle her boyfriend into a playful feline pounce and licked his cheek a couple of times.

A clearing of throat can be heard while the princess in the lion form jumped off Sora while blushing madly and they saw another Blonde Lion with a spiky mane like Sora's which was a teen lion too, he had a four cornered pendant as a necklace, and next to the lion a lighter flaxen colored lioness appeared, elegant and fit like Kairi, both of the lions was grinning happily as they flicked their tails and growled playfully.

"And you are?" Simba started, confused at the sudden male that appeared other than Sora, the blonde male lion flicked his tail and raised his paw around the lioness shoulder, "I'm Roxas! Sora's nobody!" He chirped happily, while the lioness giggled a bit, "And my name is Namine, Kairi's nobody, and Roxas' girlfriend." She introduced herself, then nuzzled Roxas lovingly while he nuzzled her back.

Simba laughed again and nodded at them two, and then turned to the fox and the wolf, "Wolves and foxes? I thought the savanna ran out of them already!" The grown lion with the red mane exclaimed, but Riku and Yuffie just barked a laugh, "No your majesty, we're Sora's and Kairi's friends too, we're humans as well, I'm Riku, and the ugly annoying fox is Yuffie." He sniggered, but yelped loudly as the fox bit his silver furred tail.

"YUFFIE! NOT THE TAIL!" He howled and jumped around, dragging a very annoyed and vicious Yuffie with him, the pack of lions watching just laughed even harder, but then Sora's face grew serious, "Anyway Simba, why did that lioness just call us 'intruders'?" He growled as he recalled how she tried to attack his beloved, hearing this, the king of Pride Lands sighed and his face turned somber.

"Well…that was one of Zera's pack, they are the outcasts, Scar's descendants, his subjects, they will do harm to Pride Land's if we didn't send them off, and lately one of their pack, Kofu has joined us, and befriending Kiara too…" The lion left the rest unsaid as he suddenly became un-easy, but another few roars came and they turned around to see another male lion similar to Scar, and he was just had a full mane, he looked pretty young too, another young lioness a little larger than Kairi, accompanied by another lioness which looked the same age around Simba.

"Nala?" The dark brown lion asked as his face was filled with curiosity. The older lioness face lit up, "Sora!" She exclaimed as they ran over and bumped their heads together softly in a friendly way, "You've grown so much! And just who is this cute lioness?" She purred, a little giddy, yet her voice was filled with the mischief when she was younger. Kairi grinned bashfully for a lion, and walked up to Sora and nuzzled his neck a bit, sitting beside him while he grinned and sat beside her too, their tails laced together.

"I'm Kairi, Kairi Utada, future fiancé of Sora's and his girlfriend at the moment." She announced happily, and purred in delight as the lion next to her licked her cheek softly and Nala giggled along with a chuckling Simba, Riku and Yuffie was bickering in the background or else they would've started teasing them already.

But of course, Nala was going to ask why were a wolf and a fox doing in Pride Lands, "So, who's the wolf and the fox? They look like they've been mates already." She wondered out, and that led to an immediate halt with Riku and Yuffie, while Sora and Kairi looked at each other then bursted out in a laughing fit. "MATES!?" They silver wolf and the black fox practically screamed together, then stared at each other and faced away in disgust and stalked away from each other but letting their glaring contest continue.

"Was it something I said?" The lioness asked in amazement at the reaction while Simba and the other four lions just looked amused, "I guess, and the wolf is Riku, the friend I was trying to find, and the fox is Yuffie, I think they like each other but they refuse to admit it." Sora said casually, but matters were different with Riku and Yuffie who snarled at Sora mentioning for him to shut the hell up, and in response the keyblade master in his feline form fretted behind Kairi.

"Guess you really did say something wrong mother." The young lioness other than Kairi spoke up, this caused their attention to snap back at the lion who spoke up. "Mother?" Sora and Kairi repeated, Simba only rumbled a low chuckle, "Well…yes Sora, she's me and Nala's daughter, the lioness I mentioned about, Kiara, future queen of Pride Lands, and the other lion is Kofu…the _outsider._." Simba explained, but couldn't help himself and growled a little while mentioning the outsiders.

"Dad…" Kiara groaned out while Kofu looked a little hurt, but there was something wrong with him that Sora and Kairi just couldn't place, his eyes bore effect regret and hurt, it was sad as well, cold and empty, but it had a tint of happiness in it too.

"So, you're the Sora my father's been talking about? Well…geez, no offence but…I was expecting a wise and grown lion…not one that's younger than me with lady love beside him…" She started but was cut off with a snarl from Kairi, Simba and Nala, and she quickly hushed herself, "I'm sorry but still…it's quiet a surprise!" She explained herself, Kairi softened up a little, but Sora chuckled, "I know I look young for a lion, but I'm actually 17, and Kairi's 17 too, and while Riku and Yuffie look like growing pups…they're actually 18." He explained earning a look of amazement from Kiara, even a tint of emotion was shown on Kofu's face.

They wanted to continue their talk, but a roar of agony filled their ears as everyone except for the lions from Pride Lands drew out their weapons and crouched low into their fighting stances, their raw animal instincts took over them as they rushed to where the roar was located.

* * *

"Sire!" Zazu squeaked out, he was a blue bird which was known as the 'King's major Dodo' as Simba approached Pride Rock. Sora's face was in shock as he saw the old version of Pride Land's take place, it was filled with life again with trees and plants, rivers flowing freely, flowers blooming too, but he quickly shook his head from the sceanary, knowing matters was to be taken and sight seeing can wait, as they ran from the view and continued to run towards where the agonized roar was heard until a certain blue bird was flying and beating his wings hard to catch up with their amazing animal speed, even Sora had trouble keeping in front line with Simba and had to use the ability 'Dash'.

"Zazu, report!" The lion with the red mane roared out as the Dodo saluted and fired his report, "Out-casts invasion the land! The outsiders must've been skillfully informed that you occupied with matters and established an outraging attack!" He blurted out as they all gave him a look which simply said, 'In-English-please-Zazu?' The Dodo was terrified but still screamed in their faces, "WE'VE. BEEN. RATTED. OUT!"

They halted to a spot to find one of Simba's lionesses from the pack was unconscious, Sora and Kairi quickly ran towards the feline while Riku summoned 'Cura' and Yuffie helped Kairi along with Sora to place it carefully a distance away while it moaned in pain.

"Kofu! You have betrayed us! How could you after what Simba has done to Scar! It was good that your 'Brother' had informed me! TRIATOR!" A lioness strained weary voice roared out, but it still had venom dripping at each word as the pack of Outsiders led by a single lioness stalked out.

Simba roared in rage and glared at the lioness who led the Outsiders to the attack, "Zera!" He snarled out the name with every passion he found that was filled with hate, "Zazu! Go take Kiara and Kofu home!" He commanded and the Dodo who was shaking in fear saluted and started to force the two lions that refused to go, "No! Father! Don't! Please Don't!" Kiara begged but he shot her a firm glare. She glared at him and started to run off with Kofu, but Zera roared out in fury and leaped in front of Kofu and Kiara causing them to screech into a halting stop before anyone could do anything about it.

Nala quickly ran towards Pride Rock when no one was looking to get reinforcements.

"No! You won't go anywhere! You traitor! So much for Scar to hand chose you! You will DIE!" She snarled out, and lunged towards Kofu, not prepared for the attack, but Simba quickly leapt to push Zera out of the way before she made contact.

"GO KOFU! GO!" He roared out as Kairi and Sora roared too and fended off another lioness from the Outsiders pack who lunged to take advantage of Simba to attack him, Kofu and Kiara hesitated again, but Riku and Yuffie screamed at them while more outsiders started to attack, Riku summoned 'Way To Dawn' in his mouth and lashed out a cut at the lioness who leapt out from the Outsider pack which was in their fighting position, it quickly recoiled and lashed out again, but this time knocked away by Yuffie's shuriken, "What the hell! I may not know you too but GO!" She barked at Kofu and Kiara.

"No! We aren't going, we'll help!" Kiara suddenly growled out as another lioness attacked her, but Kofu swiped a paw at it just in time to knock it back, "Stop! Please!" He begged but the outsiders ignored him and continued to leap out and launch attacks while Zera stood their proud of her attack and Simba was fending off other lionesses.

Sora was rapidly swinging Fenrir in his tail to knock back other lionesses and swung his Ultima around in his mouth dealing damage but not too severe ones on purpose, Kairi was also in the same state with Sora, but she needed help from Yuffie to fend off some blows dealt to her, while Riku blasted 'Dark Auras' to knock back the attackers too.

Nala had came back with a quarter of the pack from Pride Rock to help them stop the invasion as battle raged on, but Kofu and Kiara was frantically screaming 'stop' but it was ignored, feeling really irritated, but at the same time she noticed she could barely make out which lioness was on their team, and that when she realized what was wrong, as she spotted Simba and Zera now dueling one on one, dealing scratches and blows to each other, and that was when she couldn't stand it, she screamed, loud enough for everyone to stop and stare at her.

She leapt out in front of her father straight away as did Kofu quickly step in front of Zera, "Kofu, get out of the way." Zera snarled at the traitor, and Simba also was growling but softer at his daughter, but still demanding, "Kiara, move." He stated, panting a little, his stamina was the problem for fighting but his strength was great, Zera on the other hand had a great amount of stamina but her strength was weak.

"No father, can't you see why we shouldn't fight?! We are _one_! Can you seriously see the difference between us!?" Kiara screamed at Simba, while Kofu was still growling at Zera, Simba looked around at the other lions who were panting from the fighting, he could barely realize which lioness was from which pack, and that was when his features softened up, his brows unknitted, and his muzzle formed a soft smile.

"You are right, stop Sora, Kairi, Riku, Yuffie, Nala and all the rest, we don't have to fight, we really are _one_, we are the same, we have no differences…" He spoke aloud, and clear too, Sora and Kairi along with Riku, Yuffie and Nala smiled at stood behind Simba, while his pack also stood behind him, their faces coming to realization that were clearly written and shown all over their face.

The pack from the Outsiders also was a little swayed at this and started to look uncertain, but one lioness from their pack walked forward and joined Simba, Kiara smiled warmly at the lion, "His right, Zera stop this, it's wrong, we are one." She stated her thoughts aloud, but Zera growled and her eyes shone anger, but then she regained her posture and snarled, teeth bared, "If you join them, then you will die too." She growled, and instead of the outcome of the lioness walking back, more of the others from Zera's pack was disgusted by this and walked over, head held high to Simba's pack, while Zera was shocked and started screaming at them.

"Fine! You join them! AND DIE!" She refused to become one with the pack which was led by Simba, just as she was about to leap out at another attack, she stopped as dark flames devoured her, she screamed in agony and Kiara quickly leapt towards her, she held out her hand while Sora and Kairi too keyblades in mouths and tail, shimmering with Light, ready to help her fight the darkness, "Zera! Give me your paw! We can help you!" Kiara cried, paw outstretched for her, but Zera cackled and snarled, "No! _Never_!" She snarled as she backed away and the darkness over took her, when it cleared, everyone gasped at what they saw.

Zera was standing there, but her fur was now indigo mixed with black with a shade of dark blue, her eyes turned into a hollow yellow, black hazes was continuously seeping out of her, but she was weak, and everyone sensed that, "This is…no where…near over Simba…I'll launch an attack…another invasion…HEARTLESS!" She panted and roared out as Bone Heads, Shamans, and Neo-shadows emerged from the ground.

Kairi, Simba, Nala, Riku, Yuffie, and Sora quickly snarled in hate at those dark hearted creatures with passion and lowered their fighting stances again, Kofu roared out in anger for Zera, only to find she had already ran off, the other lionesses looked in fear as the heartless started to advance towards them, "Zazu! Assemble Kofu, Nala, Kiara, and the rest of _our_ pack back to Pride Rock! You have not dealt with these creatures before, we'll handle them!" He commanded and the Dodo saluted in confirmation, but Sora had other ideas in mind, "No Simba! What if more heartless show up on the way back? You'll need help, Riku and Yuffie will assist you in fighting them won't you guys?" He asked as Riku and Yuffie barked back a 'Yes'.

Simba hesitated, "But there's only the two of you-" He started but was cut off by Two lions who walked out of Kairi's and Sora's bodies as everyone, except for the others who know Roxas and Namine gasped, "Who said the two of them?" Roxas asked back a gleam of excitement was clear in his eyes as he too wielded Sleeping lion in his mouth and Oblivion in his tail, Namine also had the Keyblade, Fire of Love.

"Don't be afraid of us, we're just like Sora and Kairi, but we can't explain, please, go!" Namine begged, as Simba finally gave in and roared out for retreat as Sora and Roxas was making a bet and Kairi was telling them to hurry up due to the heartless was coming closer.

* * *

"If I take out more than five hundred here in the end, I win a hundred Munny." Roxas bragged, as Sora summed up there was more than two thousand heartless here, and he grinned in return, "If I wipe out more than five hundred then _I_ get a hundred Munny." Sora bargained back, and Roxas grinned in return and held out a paw as Sora slapped it.

"Deal." They both announced right as Kairi and Namine screamed at them that the heartless was attacking, Roxas quickly slapped Sora's paw back and they both at the same time wiped out a shaman as Kairi and Namine shook their heads and groaned in annoyance and swiped out a few heartless too.

"Boys." They both groaned out, Kairi huffed as Namine rolled her eyes, Roxas and Sora turned to them briefly with eyes filled with mock innocence, "But who told you to fall deeply in love with some very hot-" Roxas started.

"-Charming." Sora cut in.

"Clever." The blonde nobody added.

"Strong."

"Brave."

"Sexy."

"Keyblade Wielder and Master."

"To die for."

"One of a kind."

"Did we mention hot?"

"Boyfriend and Fiancés." Sora and Roxas bragged and finished as Kairi and Namine blushed and let out a growl of frustration in defeat when they noticeably melted when they both flashed their famous charming grins that made their fangirls faint of die from the sight.

They growled again at their boyfriends and Sora quickly patched it up while stabbing a heartless right through their chest and he pulled back his keyblade and ran over to lick Kairi on the cheek, "But I also fell in love with a spunky, feisty, most gorgeous, with a body to die for, and great personality with a kind hearted, one of a king special girl." He added while Kairi blushed again and giggled while Roxas on the other hand forgot to fix his matter and Namine was tearing away at him with very loud yelps coming from him.

Sora noticed more heartless was coming and quickly roared out and flung Fenrir out with his tail with massive force like a boomerang which cut through the heartless like butter, wiping out a noticeable amount, as Roxas did the same, and Namine groaned, "Don't leave anything for us to do then yeah?" She was just annoyed as Kairi was, and the two boys which were lions at the moment chuckled innocently, as they fought for another hour.

* * *

After ALL the heartless was swiped out which was after an hour which seemed like eternity, they all fell down and collapsed in exhaustion, "I thought it'll never end!" Kairi groaned out as Sora brought himself to cast 'Cura' on everyone, mending their tiny cuts and scratches. Namine was too tired to say anything but Roxas was still thinking about the bet, "So Sora how many did you take out?" He asked the brunette lion who was sprawled on the ground which Kairi giggled at, "1987." He proclaimed as Roxas face quickly fell, "1300…" He muttered as the other lion quickly sat up and grinned, "Alright! 100 Munny for me! I win you lose!" He boasted in triumph.

But Kairi on the other hand, her face turned white as another batch of heartless started to stalk towards them, but this time it was around a few hundred, but even that seemed a lot compared to they just wasted a lot of energy at the last batch, "Rematch." Was all she said as the others looked behind her and they nearly screamed in annoyance but managed to stand back up in their fighting stances, ready to take the heartless on again.

* * *

So how's that chapter?! I know it wasn't very good I think…well when you're ready just review thanks! 


	23. PREVIEW FOR SQUEAL TO THIS FANFIC!

A little preview to 'The Last Stand' for this Fanfic:

2 years later, Riku and Kairi were fending off the heartless invasion in Disney Castle, along with King Mickey, Goofy and Donald, Yuffie who was jumping around Riku's side swinging her Shuriken around with the Radiant Garden gang along with Tifa and Cloud this time, "Man! I thought this was over!" Riku screamed as he lunged his keyblade 'Way to Dawn' into a Large Body's chest, it screamed out in pain and tried to writhe away, but only to cause itself more damage and it dissolved into thin strands of dark hazes.

Everyone's change wasn't that noticeable, except for Riku's, Kairi's and Sora's. Riku's hair had grown longer, he was a tad bit bulkier but he still wore the same battle garments and only grew a few inches, his eyes still a piercing azure. Kairi had her hair a little longer, and she tied it into a ponytail at the moment, but a few strands refused to be tied back and hung loosely around her face, she still looked the same, grew another two inches, wore the same battle garments, but she had COMPLETELY filled out, making her turn into a beautiful young teen, to a breath taking young woman.

Kairi was still hacking away at a Neo-Shadow, beating the poor thing to death, noticed that another few Neo-Shadows stalking behind her, claws stretched out, but she ignored them, the heartless lunged their claws towards her, but only to be swiped away and minced when their claws was just one tiny centimeter away from her back, the force which was twirling around with light stopped and Kairi smiled but did not turn to look at it.

"You're late Sora." She giggled but still didn't stop fighting, now let's get to Sora's appearance, his hair had grown a little longer, but still as wild and spiky as ever, and he wasn't so thin anymore, he was now as bulked as Riku was 2 years ago, only a little bit less muscular, he was still lean, but still VERY athletic, his eyes the still same tantalizing and heart melting blue, and grew around six inches, making him catch up to Riku's height while Kairi was an inch shorter than him, still wearing the battle garments as he did 2 years ago when the fairies made them (Not the KH II one's but the one I made up in Our Journey That Never Ends.)

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and began fighting the heartless by her side, now he had trained very hard these past two years, and fully mastered the advances of being a Keyblade Master, he was now floating around four inches above the ground, while a pale light of white was always glowing around him, his white tattoo was still on his arm, glowing more brightly now, and he could wield two keyblades as he did previously too, while he could also cast out 'Light Aura's' and 'Light Shields' again like two years ago.

"So your majesty, why are the heartless back again?" Sora asked, his voice was a little deeper as he blasted a few Light Aura's at a heartless leading it to a screeching death, King Mickey sighed and rubbed at his temples with one hand while he hacked away at a Large Body with another, "Because Maleficent was regenerated." He answered.

"Oh boy." Everyone groaned and continued fighting.

End of Preview. I hope you liked it! -Puts copyright on- Please do NOT steal my idea!

Thankyou.

Please also note that this fanfic will be written roughly around one month later that this Fanfic is finished.

A light Summary.

Okay, so the basic thing is, Sora, Kairi, Riku and Yuffie along with Roxas and Namine at times has to defeat Maleficent ALL over again, due to a certain idiot (Not telling who) helped her regenerate back alive, she has another load of heartless, stronger than last time, and a few certain past experiments of 'Ansem' not the Wise, will help her conquer the worlds once again, and they aren't nobodies! So Sora and the rest can't really bribe them over to the good side by offering a heart...and maybe these guys has too many hearts!

Well this is another Fluffy of Kaiora, Rikiffe, and Namixas. Enjoy!


	24. The Cycle Of Darkness

Chapter 23: The cycle of Darkness.

Hi everyone! How's it all going? Well, first off, sorry Supermel about the singing thing you mentioned, I thought it was Hermione, so sorry!

Second, due to Edward's request, I made another oneshot half related to this fanfic called 'The Addiction.'

Third, no, about the preview I gave you, well you all think its Pete who revived that mean ole witch right? WRONG! Haha! I'll let you keep on guessing!

So, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, because I knew the last chappie SUCKED SO BAD!

Okay okay, i KNOW these chapters really do sucked, but well good news is...THE GOOD ONES ARE COMIN UP! in every fic, of course there will be a few boring ones, well, i'm so sorry for these.

Disclaimer: Hey! I'll buy Kingdom Hearts off…what's-his-name…I'll pay all I have which is 5 cents- immediately shuts up when huge big bodyguards glare at me.

* * *

The heartless was gone for now they assumed, suddenly the tree shone and a keyhole could be seen, Sora quickly recognized that meant the light was trapped in there, he quickly nodded at Kairi, who nodded back, and they pointed their keyblades at the keyhole with their tails.

The wind suddenly wounded up, and surrounded them, and their keyblades started to vibrate, but they held on tightly, they jumped up and flourished their keyblades and then aimed it at the keyhole, and the keyblades vibrated strongly, but they kept their grip firm, and suddenly two beams of light shot through into the keyhole, and a second later another white beam shot into Sora, he twitched a little, and grunted, but after a few seconds it the wind cleared up and their vision blurred, but he felt refreshed, but tired at the same time, then they heard a lion's roar.

"Sora! The heartless are coming!" Roxas yelled out as suddenly a shaman heartless summoned some dark magic at them, but they quickly rolled out of their way, keyblades flashed again as another fight brewed up.

"Kairi!" Sora roared out and quickly shoved her out of the way of the Bone Heads scratch, and instead to the cut into his side, he winced but the Adeline pumped him on, leaving the pain dim and bleeding unnoticed, "Thanks Sora!" She growled back through gritted teeth as she whipped her keyblade around with her tail.

* * *

Roxas on the other hand was having trouble instead, he whipped around Oblivion and Sleep lion around feverishly, hacking away and knocking back any heartless available, and unnoticed a Neo-Shadow leapt out, aiming at his open hide, just at the last second Roxas noticed it, but it was too late to block and closed his eyes, and waited, but no pain came, the confused lion slowly open his eyelids to find that a certain flaxen lioness had a pink keyblade with hearts in her mouth stabbing through the Neo-Shadow, panting, Roxas looked at her with amazement shown in his eyes, speechless, she rolled her eyes.

"No problem Roxas, oh and how's you're day going? Bad? Yes same here too." She pretended to be speaking to him with sarcasm in her voice, seeing how he didn't say anything, this caused a grin and a chuckle erupt from her mate, and he licked her on the cheek in thanks, "Thanks for saving my hide then." He said cheekily while she giggled, "No problem."

* * *

After fighting all the heartless that were summoned again, they four lions fell back onto the ground, panting, thirsty, and _very_ tired, and their bodies were filled with cuts, being the kindest one and most caring one out of all at the moment, he whispered 'Curaga' softly, using all the energy he had left and healed his allies.

"Thanks Sora…I hope…huff…that's the last of…them." Roxas panted out, the green wires of healing magic wrapping around him curing him as it did to others, his tongue dry, and his muscles ached so badly, but if his muscles ached, that means Namine must be going through hell, she was panting so hard, and sweat was even visible in her feline form, she could only purr and nod in agreement.

"Y-yeah…one more then I'll be sure to rip its head out and shove it back up its butt!" Kairi growled, but she too was very tired, as she was sprawled on the ground, her body heaving, her tail was beating the ground once in a while in frustration.

The group was still panting heavily, but it was easier breathing now, but Kairi noticed that a certain brunette lion had not talked about the 'bright' side yet, if there was one, and was also strangely quiet, and she turned her head around, and noticed that the lion had blacked out, his breathing shallow, "SORA!" she gasped loudly and ran towards to him painfully, but she ignored the huge aches.

Roxas and Namine turned their heads towards Kairi's direction and their eyes turned wide, and quickly rushed up to the unconscious form of the lion too, Namine and Kairi quickly helped Sora onto Roxas' back, and the flaxen lioness noticed a huge gash and was flowing blood out non stop, and screamed at the other lions to check it.

"Oh my god! Kairi!" She yelped out, and the crimson lioness quickly trotted over to check the wound, and she too yelped, "DAMN IT! Roxas! Run! Quickly, anywhere, can you sniff out any scent of water near by?"

"No, do I look like a dog to you?!" He growled ferociously, trying helplessly to sniff out a scent of a gush of water, but found none, and just when he was above to curse his lungs out, he found himself slowly blacking out too, his knees gave out on him and he slumped on the ground, hearing the sudden screams of Kairi and Namine, "Roxas?! Oh no not again! God dammit, Sora you better not die or Roxas will too!" Namine cursed out and nudged him to his feet, but his knees gave out again and he was starting to faint.

And what great timing too, the heartless was emerging from the ground, _again,_ what was with Pride Lands?! They kept crawling again, and they never seemed to end, their girlfriends quickly stood in front of the weak lions and keyblades in tails, and Roxas couldn't help but finally black out, but not before hearing a howl and a roar.

* * *

"Sora? Sora??"

The brunette stirred and moaned painfully, but that sweet melodic voice seemed to relax his weary mind and his ached muscles, he groaned again and slowly opened his eyes, his vision was so blurry, he blinked a few times and slowly his vision cleared. Before his eyes he saw a beauty with crimson, fiery hair, and some sky blue pale eyes mixed with a hint of indigo, but her brows were furrowed with worry, and her eyes was red and puffy, sadness hinted in them, and her face was tear stained, _Kairi_, his mind thought and he quickly tried to flung himself into a sitting position but almost screamed at the sudden pain in his side of his hips.

"No! Don't sit up! Lie down!" Kairi scowled him and quickly softly pushed him back down, adjusting his sheets and pillow, the Keyblade Master scowled back and folded his arms, but winced as he did so, he noticed that his chest and stomach was bandaged again, man this was getting old, but then he remembered something when he heard a very familiar low hum of the Gummi Ship and felt he was sleeping on a bed, weren't they supposed to be in Pride Lands?

His eyes wondered to Kairi's face, which was biting her lip, which meant she was nervous about something, very nervous, "Kai? What's wrong? Why aren't we in Pride Lands?" He asked, and that made Kairi yelp and bite down on her lower lip again, he tried to catch her gaze, he she avoided, after chasing her gaze for long enough, his patience snapped when she was ignoring him and sat up, grunting from the pain but ignored it, and placed his hands firming on her shoulders, forcing her gaze to meet his hard one.

"God dammit Kairi! Don't ignore me! What's going on?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" He yelled, his patience really had cracked, and Kairi immediately tensed up when he yelled, he only did that when he was very stressed or worried, well except when being his old goofy self.

"Sora…calm down…please…I'll tell you- just-just calm down okay?" She stuttered out nervously, Sora immediately softened his grip and his tried his best to tame his angered features on his face, and Kairi finally took deep breaths which meant she was mustering up her courage to tell him something very, _very,_ important.

"Sora…Pride Lands is gone…the Darkness took over it…" She said, the most calm she could manage, and it shocked her when Sora jumped out of bed and started laughing, but she could tell it was very forced, "You…you're joking r-right? Pride Land isn't gone…" He stuttered out, looking at her, as if begging her to stop this nightmare, but she sighed, and breathed shakily, "No…no Sora…The heartless was too much, even if you and Roxas were there, there were too many, Simba, Yuffie and Riku came to help us clear it…but it wasn't enough…they just…kept on coming…and if Riku and Simba didn't fling us into the Gummi Ship…you and Roxas wouldn't have…" She trailed off, unable to go on, and what Sora did next really surprised her.

He punched his fist so hard into the metal wall of the Gummi, a very large and noticeable dent was in it, he was panting, panting very hard, harder than Namine and Roxas and her put together when they were tired from fending off the heartless, "FUCKING HELL! FUCK YOU MALFICENT! FUCK YOU HEARTLESS! GOD DAMMIT FUCK THIS!" He yelled as he punched the wall again, and banged his fists against it and slid down, crying, wait, crying? He never did that, not sobbing this hard…

Kairi quickly rushed at his side, trying to sooth him, rubbing his back, new tears forming in her eyes to see her loved one so hurt, and her heart now even loathed and hated the heartless even more, for taking away a world, lives, and Sora's friends, as the fire of her anger boiled.

"Sora, no one wanted this to happen! Look, stop this! I know Pride Lands is gone, but that doesn't mean his gone forever! Once we kill Maleficent, it'll be over okay? So don't let this get to you, sure, it's okay to grieve over it, but Sora you must get a grip again, you have to continue…or else…or else Pride Lands won't be the only one gone…" She trailed off again as Sora's sobbing ceased, and tears streamed down his face now, along with hers, his hair was shielding his eyes, casting a shadow over them, his teeth gritted, his lips pulled back into a snarl.

"Maleficent, I swear, by my life, I'll take you down, _at all costs._" He snarled out, "And I'll never let you take down another world, or lay hands on Kairi, and I'll make that an _unbreakable vow_!" He finished tears still rolling down his cheek.

"Sora…" She started but he quickly turned his face so his hard blazing gaze met her, "I mean it Kairi, I swear, if she ever lays a finger on you, I'll make it personal that I'll torture her worse than death, and if she ever lets the heartless take over another world, I'll kill her then regenerate her then I'll kill her again…" He growled out, his fists were so tight that his knuckles were whiter than anything, and made her pearly whites look yellow.

"Sora…I'm so sorry…" She whispered and hugged him tightly, the brunette crashed himself into her this time, clinging onto her like a child to a mother, his whole body shook as he cried, and Kairi let her own sobbing continue and ran her fingers in his hair, rubbing his back, whispering comforting words into his ear as they cried, weeping over the loss, grieving over the loss to the _heartless_…

"Sora…"

* * *

The Keyblade Master finally slept with Kairi holding him, his head on her lap, while she stroked his face softly, his features full of anger and sadness, he didn't look peaceful as he use to in his sleep this time, but was murmuring words, such as 'Simba…' or 'I'm sorry' and also 'I'll kill you…'

She looked at his face and sighed sadly, and carefully held his head up while she slid off the bed and covered him softly with the sheets, he cringed suddenly, and tightened his grip on the sheets, now breaking cold sweat and murmuring words that she couldn't make out, Kairi quickly kissed his forehead softly and stroked his hand, his features softened and he seemed to calm down, she sighed again and left his room.

"How is he?" Yuffie asked Kairi gently once she emerged back into the bridge of the Gummi, with bloodshot eyes and she looked very tired, and in a mess as everyone else was.

Roxas looked so tired, even his spikes seemed to droop a little, his eyes were also red, and his lips were thin, hugging Namine who's hair was a mess like Kairi's, face tear stained, clinging to Roxas. Riku's lips were thin and he showed no emotion, his bangs covering his eyes, and Yuffie's hair was also in a mess, biting her lower lip.

The redhead shook her head and bowed it slightly, "Not good…but he finally slept, he was so tired and…" She trailed off, and tried her best to hold back her tears but the effort was in vain, Yuffie quickly ran over to the auburn-haired girl and hugged her, leading her to a couch were she was sitting before

A sudden buzz could be heard on the inter-com, "Mr.Riku, transmission from Radiant Garden, receive?" The computer spoke out and the silver haired teen sighed and flicked his hand with a wave, "Transmit it." He grunted out, "Confirmed, receiving in two seconds…Transmission received." The computer informed and then the screen fuzzed for a few seconds then the face of a mouse could be seen.

Riku, Roxas, Namine and Yuffie along with Kairi quickly stood up and saluted, "Your Majesty!" They barked out, and the king gave them a wave and they quickly slumped back down, and the mouse frowned, "Where's Sora?" he squeaked, and everyone in the bridge looked at each other uneasily. Just as Riku was going to open his mouth some footsteps could be heard, and they turned around to see the keyblade master, in a mess, his eyes bloodshot, his bangs covering his eyes, his face was pale, and his spikes didn't seem…that spiky…

"I'm here your majesty." He spoke out in a strong loud voice, but his bangs still shadowed over his eyes, King Mickey looked angry. "Sora Hikari! How could you let Pride Lands be taken over by the heartless? This is an outrage! This would mean Maleficent is closer to her goal already! Sora, if this continues, the cycle of darkness _will_ begin again!" He shouted angrily, brow knitted into a frown, as Sora bowed his head again, and his fists curled and uncurled, "I'm-I'm sorry your majesty…" He stuttered out, ashamed of himself, but Riku quickly cut in.

"But your majesty! It isn't fair, you shouldn't blame the fault on Sora, the heartless was too many, even if _you_, no offence, came along it wouldn't be enough!" He growled standing on the side of Sora while Kairi quickly stood in front, "Agreed, you majesty, I take the blame too, it is not fair on him who has to take the blame himself because his the keyblade master." She snarled, which caused Mickey to flinch.

"I take the blame too!" Roxas yelled out, and Namine nodded too, fire in her eyes, "So do I!" she called, and Yuffie growled as well, "Count me in!" They all stood in front of Sora, glaring at the king, who was provoking Sora when he was weak. The King frowned for another second then sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry all…Welp…since this is…very tragic, well…you should take a vacation back at Radiant Garden for a bit…" He sighed, and Kairi quickly knelt beside Sora helping him up, Riku smiled…but it still seemed like a smirk, "Thank you your majesty, we'd like that." He bowed and then the King saluted and cut off the transmission.

"C'mon Sora, cheer up." Roxas whined at the very quiet brunette who was still a little depressed over the eight hours, Roxas whined again, "Sora, c'mon, please? I'm so bored!" He pouted, and that caused the brunette to chuckle a little.

"Roxas, go play with Namine then you big baby." He taunted and the blonde glared at him, "Sure but I wanted to spar!"

Sora chuckled again, "Namine can fight."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Yeah as if…Girls can't fight." He scoffed but then he fell over with a lump on his head, Namine held a keyblade in hand and whacked him on the head again, "SEXIST! SEXIST!" She yelled, and Yuffie gasped, "ROXAS!" She growled and then Kairi snarled too, "WHO SAID GIRLS CAN'T FIGHT?!" Her eyes a blaze, while Riku and Sora quickly hid behind the couch, while the poor nobody was quivering with fear, "Um…Sorry…?" He stuttered but still they girls didn't back down, they had their keyblades and Shuriken summoned and looked very vicious.

Roxas eyes went wide and scurried into a corner, but still the girls advanced on him, Sora had to stop his laughing by covering his mouth while Riku smirked at the very frightened form of the blonde nobody, "Roxas' in for it." He smirked while Sora finally bursted out laughing, "Yep." And then hell broke loose, the Gummi was filled with frantic screams of agony and pain, and yells from the outraged girls.

* * *

After around fifteen minuets, the girls backed off and flopped down on the couch, still fuming, but giggling at the same time with Roxas at the corner holding his bruised head and rubbing it, grumbling angrily about how Sora and Riku didn't help while his two 'friends' just grinned innocently at him.

"So…where next?" Sora asked out, hoping to break the tension, and to his luck, it did.

"How about…Port Royal?" Roxas piped up, there was a moment of silence, and then whispers, Kairi looked up smiling from the girls couch discussion, "Port Royal it is!"

"Okay beam us down _Highwind_!" Sora called out to the Gummi, the robot in response saluted in the big screen, the group, excluding Namine and Roxas who went back into their respective somebodies, rushed to the green circle, and after around a few seconds they got beamed down.

They hit a hard and rough landing, with a resounding thud. "Ow…I'm going to get that robot…" Sora pouted as he sat up whining about how his butt hurt, "Sora if you don't mind…GET OFF!" The brunette heard the muffled screams from the silver haired teen, "But I can't, Kairi's on top!" He grunted back, Kairi on the other had was also grumbling, "God damn, Yuffie get off me!" She growled with the raven haired ninja was too busy laughing her butt off, so busy that she didn't notice that they were on a snow covered ship that was moving, packed with pirates.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" She giggled and hopped off while the rest slowly untangled themselves, huffing, but they also heard a yell, "Oi! Who dares set foot on this ship?!" A very accented gruff voice roared out, they saw a man with a shaggy beard, wearing a blue pirate's hat, and a blue coat which looked very well worn, stalking over to them, Sora's eyes turned huge as he summoned his two keyblades immediately.

"BARBOSSA!"

AHAHA BOOM! BOOM! Holy…anyways, CLIFFY! Well not really but, you get the picture, I'm so sorry for the late update, but I'm being lazy. Hehe…sorry. Well R&R PPLS!


	25. INFORMATION!

Hi everyone!

Sorry for the wait! I've been in hospital!

Sorry! this fic is now discontinued!

BUT DONT WORRY!

A new one is in replace of it! SORRY!

Its a rewrite though. So it'll be different story plot is the same.

But its just set out different!

Thanks for reading it! I hope you find the new one WAY better since my writing has improved!

My new Fic will be 'The Rising of the Sun.'

Link --- 


End file.
